One Piece: Yandere loves the Captain
by Anime-master1000
Summary: (AU) Luffy, Ayano. These two are polor opposites. One is filled with emotions while the other has none at all. So how did these two meet and became the best pirate crew ever known? Well, it went something like this in a small place called Foosha Village.
1. Prologue: Yandere who fell in love

**Hello guys and welcome to the newest One Piece crossover.**

 **...**

 **Okay well it isn't that new since this has already been here for a few years. What I meant is that since I uploaded the newest chapter earlier then I expected, I have some time in my hands till next week. And so I decided to go through all 27 chapters for any mistakes I may have got. Trust me there was more mistakes in the Prologue then I thought so this is probably a good idea.**

 **So expect a few changes. It could be small as grammar mistakes or big ones like combining a few short chapters together.**

 **And now to do something that I should've done from the start.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nor Yandere Simulator. They were made by Eiichiro Oda and Yanderedev respectively. But I will say all the changes that will happen will be my own**

The Pirate King has many meanings to its title. To some its to be the strongest, to be the most wealthiest or to be the most famous pirate of all. But for others its none of those things, those pirates seek adventure and to be the most freest of all.

That is especially true to this young boy... Monkey D. Luffy. This boy is filled with excitement and innocence.

However this story isn't just about him, no is about him and a girl. These two are complete opposites and I don't mean the girl having a negative personality.

She doesn't have any emotion at all. She doesn't smile, she don't get angry, she doesn't even cry a single tear. Even at birth she can't crack a smile or ever shed a tear. Her name is Ayano D. Aishi.

So how did these two meet? Well, it went something like this in a small place called Foosha Village.

 **-YANDERE-CHAN-**

Ayano POV-

Today seems to be another sunny one, though even if I look up at the sky I don't feel any better. I sigh as I walk across the port and came across a familiar ship - a pirate ship.

I always have no trouble with the pirates even when they first came a year ago. But I have to always put up a face when there were other people around, it's to make sure that people will think I'm normal. Well, even if people did find out what I truly am it wouldn't bother me. But it would bother me if I bring attention to myself, I just want a quiet life after all.

I sigh again as I continue on through the village to do my daily shopping. Right now I just live alone though my mother does come home from her trips outside the island from time to time. Hmm now that I think about it, I'm not exactly sure what she does. She came home once with bandages on her arm but just said that she came back from a little trouble. But she didn't say more about it as we just left it at that.

As I was making my way towards the market place I came across PARTYS BAR. I never really cared about the bar since I am still too young to even consider going in. Though I guess I am jealous of the bartender, Makino I think her name is. The only reason why I feel like that towards her is because of her attitude. The kind of attitude I always wanted but can't have.

Though for some reason it seems pretty quiet today. I saw the Pirates and I know for a fact that they always come to this bar to party. Don't exactly know why they keep doing it, do they like having hangovers or something. That's one of the reasons why I don't like normal people, they keep on making these weird decisions that I can't wrap my head around.

The point is that it is too quiet today. But then there was a crash, did they end up into a fight again or something. Well is not like it's any of my business anyway. But the moment I carried on through the pathway the doors open and some people came out while laughing, Bandits.

Like pirates I'm not the least be worried about some bandits, I know to keep myself away from their radar after all. Though for the first time in my life I felt curious. When I first look at them I knew that those pirates are strong, so when I heard that crash and when the bandits came out I knew for a fact that there might have been a fight. But the bandits look like they are all right.

So when I decided to look inside the entire counter was a mess all broken up. Not to mention the captain of said pirates was a bit beaten up. 'How did he end up like that?' I myself thought but was then confused when I heard the pirates laugh. Why are they laughing at they're captains misery? But then why is he laughing as well like it was some kind of joke. These pirates are so confusing.

But that was when I heard him. A boy that will change my world. "Why are you all laughing?" I look at the other side of the bar and saw a boy about my age. He has ruffled up hair and wares a white t-shirt with black sleeves, it also has a picture of an anchor on it. However the first thing I noticed is his eyes.

Even though he looks angry his dark brown eyes stood out the most. I blocked out what was happening as I kept on looking at his frustrated face. But even with that kind of face I can't help but to think that he looks so cute.

Then I started to feel weird inside, it feels warm. I felt my heart thumping and I can't look away. But then something magnificent happened. And from that point on I knew what I felt, it was...

Love.

"WHA-!?" I heard the pirates shout so loud but I ignore it as I saw the boys arm stretch into unimaginable length when the captain grabbed it. And for the third time today I felt another emotion, I was in awe.

I tuned everything out as I look at the boy but I hear from them that the boy ate some kind of fruit. This boy has giving me so many emotions in just a short amount of time. He gave me curiosity that made me wonder, he gave me love that made my body warm and gave me an awe experience.

He may not know it but from under that minute he gave me so much and I want more.

 **-YANDERE-CHAN-**

It's been a few weeks after that I think though I'm not sure, everything has been a blur. Whenever I have that boy in my head the days just kinder flew by. Ever since that day the pirates seem to have left for another voyage and it gave me a chance to look at a boy name Luffy.

I follow him everyday and already found so much about him. Well not exactly the only things I know is that he is seven years old like I am and that his only family is the Hero of the Marines, Monkey D. Garp who is his gramps as Luffy likes to call him. The only other thing I know is that while Gramps is gone is that Luffy always goes to the PARTYS BAR. (If Luffy likes calling him that then I will too.)

Though now I don't like Makino cause she's always around Luffy. Though I don't have to worry about her taking Luffy away from me, she's way too old for my Luffy.

I sigh happily as I see him buying some fish with that smile. Though even if I want him to smile at me I can't. When I first felt that I was in love I also started feeling shy, I can't get close to him much less talk to him. So I have to settle at being in a distance even if I felt frustrated about it.

"Look, even after I ate that fruit I've become even happier!" Luffy yelled out showing his stretched cheeks. I sigh heavenly again when I look at him as my blush went even redder. Oh how I wish to stretch those cute cheeks.

Later on I followed Luffy as I want him to notice me but he seems too dense to notice. I don't care if he doesn't notice cause that obliviousness makes him even more cute.

"After what those bandits did to them no thanks! I really misjudge them." Luffy said frustrated about the pirates. "Don't worry Luffy I won't humiliate you like those stupid pirates did." I said to myself quietly as I get a good look at his frustrating face. Luffy has so many fascinating faces. I don't know which is my favourite.

As I stare at Luffy I didn't notice the bandits walking towards the bar until one of them knock me down. 'What the!?' I thought angrily at them as they hardly even notice me and just head straight into the bar, blocking my view.

Who do they think they are blocking me from my Luffy! I watch in frustration as they ruin my perfect view with their looks and smell. I mean seriously does these guys even bathe.

I don't know what is happening but it sounds like Luffy is trying to make them apologise to the pirates. Which I find cool and think of him as so brave! But then an unthinkable happen.

Like weeks ago there was a crash but this time it was a small person not a sake bottle. I found out it was Luffy as I saw them beating up Luffy and starting to drag him out. And then I felt another emotion but it wasn't a good feeling. Love is when I felt warmth in my chest but this one is different, it made me boiling hot. Later on I found out it was rage.

They. Must. DIE!

 **-YANDERE-CHAN-**

SHANKS POV-

"Captain we made it home!" One of my lookouts shouted, making me happy to see that familiar village that we made in a base from over a year ago. It made me kind of sad the way we left last time. Luffy really seemed to be frustrated about that incident. Well, I know that anchor is going to understand one day. Not everything has to end up into a fight.

As we are getting closer I can't help but wonder about something that is concerning. 'Its quiet.' I thought as I could not hear anyone at the port. No, that doesn't sound right, more like there isn't anybody there at all. Usually there is at least two or three fishermen getting ready or finishing up but there's no one.

"Captain I can feel that everyone's at the other side of the village. And it doesn't look good." My first mate, Ben Beckmenn said as I agree with him thanks to our Haki. And it feels like Luffy is somehow in the middle of it all.

Great what kind of trouble did he cause this time.

 **-YANDERE-CHAN-**

As me and my crew head into the village I could already feel some of the negative intent when we reached the centre. Since this is a small village there aren't that many people which is a good thing for us. Don't want innocence to get hurt in case things turn south, not like it will get to that.

Oh great is those bandits again, do they have anything better to do. 'Oh how annoying.' I thought as I sigh in annoyance . However I stopped when I saw who was at the bandits feet, Luffy.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! APOLOGISE YOU BABOONS!" I realised what the problem is now after hearing Luffy. 'Oh Luffy. He went through so much trouble for us.' I thought as I smile at Luffy but turns into a frown. 'Though do you really have to do this much!?' I thought as I sigh. I was about to call out until something made me stop.

Apparently the crew I brought with me stopped as well as we felt major killing intent. At first I thought it was one of bandits that was late, but it wasn't aiming at us. We look back and found out it was that girl.

I remember that girl from before we left last time. Though I didn't get a good enough look because she was always hiding but I remember her aura. It was strange, her aura was blank. No really her aura was faint and lacked colour, it was like she can't feel anything.

But now it's wavering like crazy, like burning fire with mixing colours. There's black, red and a bit of pink in her. With those colours its obvious that she's angry no, furious.

She walked pass us with so much intent. How could this small girl have so much intent for killing? It's unbelievable.

"Luffy. Luffy. Luffy." I could hear her say Luffy's name like some kind of chant. What does this girl have for Luffy? That's when I saw what she is carrying, a knife.

Benn was about to call out to her but I raised my arm blocking him. "Hold on." He is obviously confused but decided to step back. I want to see how this plays out, and if she is in trouble then we'll help.

The towns people starting noticing, but they can't move to stop her out of fear. Wow if this isn't serious I would off laughed that they were scared of a little girl.

"Fine then have it your way. I'll kill you instead." The leader Bandit I believe was called Higu - something. But before any of us did anything, the girl spoke.

"You will do no such thing." Her voice is quiet but it was so sharp that it could literally cut through anything. Again I never saw girl like this one before. She just felt so; dark. The leader stopped and look at the girl that interrupted him. He is annoyed ignoring the growing fear in anyone's heads.

"Eh who is this girl. Do you know who you're talking to?" The man said arrogantly as the girl said nothing. Because of the silence the bandit grew angrier. "Eh I have no time for you, beat it pipsqueak!" He shouted at her but she kept going. How could a girl haven't back down yet? This is somehow much more interesting then I thought.

One of the bandits seem to have enough and decided to deal with this girl himself. But before he could even speak.

"Eh?" The man said confused as we saw blood coming out from what use to be his hand that was about to grab the girl. Then the pain came in. "OW! Wh-What did she do to me!" The man yelled out holding out his stump.

My eyes widen in shock, I didn't even see her move. "Get out of my way." The girl quietly said as she walked on. Either she tried to forget or was just plain ignoring the fact that she just cut off an adult sized hand right through.

"That bitch." One of the other bandits said in anger as he and others besides the leader charged at the girl, it was a bloodbath. The girl unmercifully killed all of them without a single miss.

This is beyond pro, she could be a part of those CP agents without the six powers. No if this girl learns the six powers then she would be unstoppable in the Grand Line.

 **-YANDERE-CHAN-**

Ayano POV-

Kill. Kill. Kill. KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! That is the only thing I can think off. These bandits are hurting my Luffy and for that, they must PAY! "AH!" The last bandit screamed as I sliced with my blooded knife as I felt more of their blood splashed onto me.

You know I thought that killing them might of been harder but even after killing them I felt nothing. No guilt, no second thoughts, nothing.

Well, that's not true but the only emotion I'm feeling is happiness. Only one more left then not only will Luffy be safe but he will also notice me. I giggle at the thought as the people around took another step back. Oh what a bunch of cowards, they are nothing like my brave and cute Luffy.

In fact he seems shocked. Oh he seems to be in awe watching me save him from these dirty bandits.

Don't worry Luffy, I will protect you.

 **-YANDERE-CHAN-**

Bandit's POV-

No this - this can't be happening. All my men are down and it's all because of this girl. After she killed everyone she giggled, I thought she killing my men is funny and it's scaring me even more.

At first I thought she is just playing hero but she's no hero. She's a demon.

"Keep your foot away from my Luffy." The girl said as I'm shaken. I-I can't move this girl just can't be human. "I said keep your stupid foot of MY LUFFY!" She yelled out lifting her knife, the one that killed every one of my gang getting ready to kill me.

I tried to back off but by then it was too late. The last thing I saw was her emotionless black eyes.

 **-YANDERE-CHAN-**

Ayano POV-

I breath heavily as I saw the leader landing on the ground soaking the ground with his blood. Oh geez I have to wash this blood of my cloths. But that is a small price to pay as I look at Luffy as my smile widened. Yes, a small price to pay since it's to save Luffy.

I drop the knife as it hits the ground making a clanking noise as I walk towards him. For some reason I don't feel shy around him anymore, oh well I am too happy to care right now.

Luffy look up at my face still in shock. I sigh happily at his shocked face, he seems so happy to see me that he can't say a single word. Well, I guess I have to start us of. "Hello Luffy."

Gah! Can't believe I'm actually talking to him. This is the best day of my life.

 **-YANDERE-CHAN-**

Everyone POV

Everyone was in shock and in hear as they saw what they thought was a normal girl just saw her unmercifully slaughter all of the bandits. Red hair Shanks and his crew was especially shocked at what they just seen.

Shanks could only say thing. "What the hell was that about?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been ten years since that incident and what came afterwards made me happy and sad.

I found out later that the faces people wore back then was shock and fear, they were afraid of me.

But Luffy was different, he was shocked but it wasn't out of fear...

It was awe.

Then he said to me with a biggest grin I've ever seen was...

-=YANDERE-CHAN=-

10 YEARS AGO  
AYANO POV-

"Join my crew!" Luffy shouted as his grin just increased. I would've thought how cool how he keeps doing that all the time but I have other thoughts in my mind. 'J-Join his c-crew? B-B-But why?' I thought as I blush as I focus on Luffy, wondering why he wants someone like me.

I took a step back as my blush came harder. Damn my nervousness. "Wh-Why do you want m-me? I-I-I thought you want to j-join the pirate's c-c-crew." I stuttered as I can't believe that we are even holding a conversation. This is both my happiest and the most embarrassing day ever.

Luffy grin turn into just a smile. But before he talked another voice called out. "What the hell was that about?" The red haired captain called out. Actually I believe I've never learned his name, only because before he wasn't that interesting on knowing. But Luffy still seems to like him very much so I think I should acknowledge him.

"Sh-Shanks!" Luffy shouted across getting everyone out of their shocks. So his name is Shanks then, gotta remember that name. But, what am I going to do? Luffy practically asked me to join his pirate crew.

"Hey." Luffy called out to me but I just couldn't answer him as I ran away. 'I'm sorry Luffy, I just have to think.'

-=YANDERE-CHAN=-

PRESENT  
LOGUETOWN-

Loguetown, an island with a beginning and an end. A island where the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger was born and executed. If there is anyone where I'm most interested is, it's him. The reason why that is because Luffy wants to be the Pirate King as it is his dream.

'Luffy... It's already been ten years since then hasn't it.' I thought as I drank some water that I just bought at this bar. I sigh as I look around and I am glad that I chose this one, peace and quiet. But that didn't last long as I heard some loud people coming. Well, there goes my peace and quite and already I want it back.

"Hey bartender give us some sake." One of the guys said as he and two others sat at the counter, sitting right next to me. I sigh again as I was considering either to stay and have this refreshing drink or to leave and waste good money and water. Liking neither of them options as I decided to just move to another table. As I was doing just that I heard those guys talking about pirates, thankfully they were more quiet so I can just tune them out.

"So have you guys heard of that new rookie?" One of them said as they got their sake. Another one nodded. "Yea I heard he has been taking out the big shots all over the East Blue." He said as I stopped drinking. 'The new rookie, they must mean.' I thought as my eyes widened but then I smile. He finally did it, my Luffy finally became a pirate. Now all I need to do is to find him and can finally give him my answer.

"Wow if he did defeat Don Kreig and Arlong. He must be a beast." The third one said as I lowered my head. Well, I'll go to him after I take care of something.

-=YANDERE-CHAN=-

I went out of the bar as I clean the last blood of my face. Those fools for looking down on Luffy like that. If he is a beast then I'll be the beauty so I can help turn him back to a brave and handsome man he is.

I walk past a clothing shop and ended up looking at one of the window. For the past ten years my black hair gotten long just gone down to my mid back and since I never cut my hair I ended pulling up a ponytail. Though unfortunately while I think Luffy would like my face I don't think he would be impressed about my body. As I grew older I have developed at certain areas but not by much, so I haven't gotten any curves. Though I think that Luffy wouldn't care how I look. He is just that kind. But still I am still embarrassed if I do get to see him so I decided to wear a black coat just all the ways to my knees. And from there I could see tight blue jeans, I would've wore a skirt but it would get in a way in fighting. Though I wouldn't mind if it's in front of Luffy, I think he would like that. Oh who am I kidding he's just so oblivious to these things I don't think he would even notice.

 **BURUBURUBURU BURUBURUBURU**

I stopped musing on myself as I heard my portable transponder snail calling. I sigh as I already know who it is as I took out my snail that has black skin but has red hair. And for some reason is wearing some red glasses.

"Yandere-Chan, nice of you to actually answer for once." A young voice said that I knew was sarcasm. "Stop it with the talk, I need to know something... Info-Chan." I said with hesitating to say her name. Is not like I dislike her name is her in general. She is just so annoying. Though guess I need her to give me information. Though the price for it.

"Oh yes and thank you for these monthly gives. Though can you please stop sending me panty photos from a dead corpse." She stated as I rolled my eyes. I don't know why she cares, she gets the pictures and I get to kill a person for badmouthing Luffy. Is a win-win! I told her that before but the people at her organisation couldn't jack off from a dead body. Dirty basterds.

"Anyway I hope you've seen the newspaper." I said as I skimmed through the papers I stole from the guys. I smile as look at Luffy's wanted poster. I sigh as I like how much Luffy has grown up and still look so cute.

"Yea it seems that Straw Hat kid had finally made it. He only just made that crew a couple of weeks ago and already he has beaten all the big shorts. Granted it is in the East Blue, the most weakest blue but a good run nonetheless." She said but seems generally impressed. "Well, of course my Luffy would be like that. He is going to be the Pirate King after all." I said proudly with a triumph smile.

Info-Chan fake cough getting my attention. That bitch for ruining my day dream. "Anyway I didn't contact you just for a conversation. I heard that 'your' Luffy and his crew is going into Loguetown in the evening."

I smiled brightly as I chose to ignore the rest on what Info-Chan is talking. Yes Luffy will be coming, oh is a dream come true. All I have to do is wait till he comes to me.

"You got that?" Info-Chan said finishing her explanation that I didn't hear. Not like I'm gonna tell her that I just want her to get off the snail so I can dream of me and Luffy together in peace. But I do need to answer just to get her of my case. "Yes I got it."

"I bet you didn't hear a word I said, probably should've told you that before telling you about that boy." I heard her said quietly as she also sigh. "Well whatever just do what you want, and make sure you don't get killed.

 **CLA-CLANK**

What was that about. Well what ever, gotta make myself presentable before meeting with Luffy.


	3. Chapter 3

-=YANDERE-CHAN=-

TWO HOURS LATER-  
AYANO POV-

I sigh once more as I look through the clothing racks. Seriously this is like the third clothing store and none of them have good enough for me to wear for Luffy. I know that he won't notice but it's important to wear perfectly for any man. It's a principle of the matter.

I just wish that I should of done this ages ago but with all the killing I never get my clothes to live long enough. I wonder if I should go to the next store, sadly though the next one is a few blocks away.

'And could they be any louder!' I thought angrily as I keep on hearing the keeper complimenting this girl. I know I think this all the time but do girls always need attention. I know the irony but the difference is that I am looking for one mans attention, no one else's. While all the others need the attention of all men. Bunch of greedy whores.

After a minute I decided to just cut my loses and head on out of the shop. Hopefully the next one will have a better selection and be more quiet.

-=YANDERE-CHAN=-

Thankfully the roads weren't crowded so it was easy for me to manoeuvre around them, which took me around ten minutes for me to get to the next shop.

"Hold on a minute!" I heard shouting form a store just across the street but I tried to ignore it as I tried to get into the forth store. However every step I took the shouting got louder and louder until I can't stand it. I sigh in annoyance, I mean come one what is it 'shouting day'.

"I am a man worth 30..." Before the boy shouted anymore I slap in on the head. Then the boy which I notice has a ridiculously long nose, is he trying to be Pinocchio or something. He then shouts at me.

"Oi what's the bi-bi-bi." He stuttered as I look at him angrily. "What do you think you doing screaming like a banshee?" I asked him as he is shaking in fear. Man such a cowered though in all my years I know that I can be scary to other people. It's just how easily they get frightened is the problem.

I then notice a rich blond kid standing behind him smirking. 'Oh man is one of those problems.' I thought as I figured out the problem. The girl was about to speak when another voice came. "Are they giving you any trouble, Carol-chan?" A male voice called out from behind me and the boy. I turn around to see a familiar man.

"Papa!" The girl called out as the boy took a step back seeming to realise he put himself in a tight spot. I crossed my arms tuning out the usual farther-daughter routine. Why do I have to see him now? I should of just ignored the commotion made by these two.

By the time the two stopped the man look at us and that was when I spoke. "Well, look who it is 'Daddy'." I said as he look at me in surprise. Apparently the boy got it wrong and started spouting out how I am his daughter as well.

"Are you stupid, he is Daddy Materson! The best sharpshooter there is." Carol shouted as the boy seem to realise and that shook him more. "What are you doing here 'Blank Eyed Ayano'?" He said with an eyebrow as I scowl at him. "You know how much I don't like that name." I said as I put a hand on my hip.

"It can't be helped since you have a 40,000,000 bounty on your head." He said bringing out my wanted poster. I smile at my wanted poster and the amount. All I have to do was to kill many people for the Marines puts me as a threat. I hope Luffy saw my side short... Though I hope he overlooks the blood staines on my hair and cloak.

"4-40M! That 10M more then Luffy..."

I grabbed his solders when I heard him say that name. "What did you just say?" I said to him simply just incase I heard him probably. How does he know... Wait, now that I've gotten a closer look he actually seem familiar somehow.

"U- Um." He is too afraid to say anything. Damn it just spit it out already. "Straw-Hat Luffy, worth 30M." Daddy said as he showed us the poster of him, I blush a bit when I saw his smiling face but I covered it well.

But then I notice the background where a familiar head. Apparently Daddy noticed as well. "And it seems like you know him."

I let go as I think on what I found out and smile. 'Oh Luffy is already here, but.' I thought as I look at the boy that seems to be boasting about himself that is no doubt lies. 'What kind of crew did Luffy gathered?' I carried on thinking with a sigh. Oh well it doesn't matter, to protect Luffy's smile I must protect his crew as well.

I walk off as I saw daddy showing of his guns that are in all over his cloak. "Where are going Ayano? Don't you want to see the dual?" Daddy propose to me but I decline.

The reason why Daddy isn't capturing me was because I accidentally saved his daughter. No really some thugs was trying to be clever and try to steal from her but she was saved when I came through injuring them. I injured them because they were in my way but apparently she didn't get the memo and told Daddy.

That was actually why I stayed here longer then expected. He thinks he owes me and decided on himself to keep me from going into the radar of the Marines. It's not like I don't know how to stay hidden but it certainly helped. Normally it would take a week till the Marines finds me, 5 days if there is a Marine base. But thanks to him I manage to stay here for two weeks.

Any way where was I? Oh yes the dual. "No thanks, I need to start looking for someone." I answered as I walk off. If I knew Luffy which I do, then he would no doubt be at the execution tower. Where the last Pirate King, Gol .D Roger died.

'Oh wait, I still need to bye clean and good cloths before I get to meet Luffy.' I thought to myself one last time as I head into the forth and thankfully quiet and last clothing store.

 **To Be Continue**


	4. Chapter 4

-=YANDERE=-

TWO HOURS AGO  
LOCATION: UNKOWN  
INFO-CHAN POV-

 **CLA-CLANK**

I heard my snail as I disconnect it from Ayano, or as I like to call her Yandere-can. I sigh as I knew that she didn't heed my warning about there being other pirates heading to that town. I really should of told her that before mentioning Straw Hat.

I get why she likes him, he's cool, cute, innocent. All of that would make anyone want to cuddle him and he's strong to boot. But from what my infomats told me that Luffy is just too oblivious when it comes to romance. If he was more smarter I would go after him my self.

Brr now that gave me a shiver. Me and Yandere-chan is on good terms and has a balanced partnership. But she would still come after me if she thinks I'm taking that kid from her.

"Something the matter?" I smile mischievously as I heard a familiar voice behind me. "No, nothings wrong it's just Yandere being herself." I said as I turn the chair a little as I saw a full grown man. He wears a green cloak so it's hard to see what he looks like. The only noticeable thing is the long, red tattoo on his face. He is the most wanted man in the world, Monkey D. Dragon, Luffy's farther and who is my boss.

He looks down all menacing but I try to keep a calm face. "When will we reach Loguetown?" He asked as I laid my elbows on my armchair, grasping my hands like a mafia with a playful smirk. "Boss, you're talking to your best informer. And your simple question needs a simple answer. We will be they're three hours from now."

Dragon glared at me and I started sweating a bit. 'Did I say too much?' I thought a little scared. Say what you want but I kinder like my life right now thank you very much.

Dragon walk along to the door but just as he open it he turn his head. "Make sure your information is correct." He said as he walk out. I sighed in relief as I look at Yandere-chan's wanted poster. I sighed one last time as I decide to head to the kitchen to get my lunch. Ramen here I come.

-=YANDERE-CHAN=-

PRESENT  
AYANO POV-

'If my Luffy is going to be anywhere in the island, then it will be here.' I thought as I look at the execution stand, the stand where the Pirate King died. many people are out at this time because they are setting up before a storm comes in later today.

I look around as I try to find if Luffy made it yet. I know that he is here since that long nose that apparently is one of his cremates are here. "Wow! I'm so high!" I heard a very familiar voice. I smile brightly as I saw him climbing the execution stand.

'It's him!' I thought brightly as I saw him got to the top showing me his brilliant grin. After ten long years, after all of that training I will finally meet him and to give him my long awaiting answer. As I walk towards the stand I am hearing many people wondering what Luffy is doing up there. But as I was ignoring them, Luffy seems too caught up at the moment to notice.

"Straw Hat!" Yet another familiar voice yelled out and it's not a good kind. "Smoker." I said to myself annoyed as I look over to a buff looking man. He wears a Marine coat that holds just too many cigars and has ruffled white hair. As much as I want to see Luffy I must stay at the mist of the crowd. Damn you Smoker, why do you have to turn up now!?

Luffy has seemed to have notice him as well. "Hey I'm kinder busy right now, what is it?" He asks in confusion as I can see Smoker scowling. Heh it's always amusing when he gets annoyed. Especially if Luffy's the one that does it.

* * *

 **Sorry that these keep getting shorter and shorter but this should be the last time. The only reason this one is short is because I been getting so into the new Nier Automata game.**

 **Anyway I'm going to have a break with this one and carry on with my reaction story. By the time I get back to this I should get into normal length chapters again. Meaning back to chapters** **worth at least over 1,000 words.**

 **See you soon. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Midori:** Hey Anime-master! Anime-Master! Will you have me in your story?

 **Me:** ...

 **Midori:** Hey come on now answer me!

 **Me:** ...

 **Midori:** *sigh* Oh well looks like I have to do the disclaiming. Yandere Simulator belongs to YandereDev while One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Please don't block him for copywriting.

* * *

-=YANDERE=-

Luffy PoV

"Wow! I'm so high up!" I said out loud as I climb up this tower thingy. Don't know what it is called but I do know is where the Marines kill bad people on.

"Shishishi, so this is the place the Pirate King saw when he died." I said as I look down at the people staring. What are they staring at? They're going to break their necks if they look up like that. I thought I saw something as I try to look.

"Straw Hat!" I heard someone shouted. I think he must mean me because of my hat. "Hey I'm kinda best right now, what is it?" I said back as I look at the man. "Hey are you okay having all that smoke?" I asked him as he scowled at me. I wonder what he is so mad about.

-=YANDERE=-

Ayano PoV

I stood silently as I hear the two converse. Damn it the only reason why I haven't shown myself yet is because I don't want to cause any trouble, I may not like daddy that much but I guess I do owe him for everything he done to me. If I'm caught they might trace me back to them.

If he does something, I swear...

"I'm here to arrest you." I hear smoker as I accidentally released a little kill intent. Because of that some of the people stood away from me, luckily Smoker hadn't realised as I lock it down.

I saw Luffy confused a bit but started saying. "Arrest me you say? Well, I refuse. I'm heading to the Grand Line later, so that I'll become the Pirate King."

For a first for a whileI grinned and blushed. 'Luffy is so COOL!' I thought as I look at Luffy. But then...

"If you want to head into the Grand Line, then defeat me!" Smoker declared as I gasped slightly. Luffy may be strong but he has no idea about Smoker's ability.

I see Luffy gaining a confident face as I panicked slightly. 'Damn it! Guess I have no choice then.'

 **"GOMU GOMU NO!..."** Luffy try to launch a pistol but since he was climbing the exacution stand, he almost lost his balance. I saw Smoker realising Luffy's Devil Fruit.

"Crap my feet it stuck!"

I smiled as I saw him. 'Oh my god! Even after ten years, he is so cute!' I thought loudly as I see him hanging of the stand.

"Sorry my feet got stuck. Ha got it. Now..." Luffy say as he got himself free. Now he's getting ready to punch this time. Because of his voice I got knocked out daydreaming.

'Oh no!' I thought as I started running towards.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO! PISTOL!"** He announced as he launched his fist straight at Smoker. The Marine however is calm as he jump over Luffy, dodging his fist.

"To slow." He said as he landed behind Luffy getting ready to punch him.

 **TSK!  
** **CLANG!**

Noises rang out as I stood between Luffy and Smoker. On my hand that which blocked Smoker's fist was a kitchen knife. Not a normal on mind you.

"What?" Smoker said in surprised as Luffy look back. Right now we're in a stalemate. "Stay away from him." I said quietly as Smoker look down on me as I could barely reached his chest in hight. Unsurprisingly, he recognise me.

"Blank Eye. I knew you were on this island. However, why are you helping Straw Hat!?" Smoker yelled at me as we both stood back. I glared at him as I crouch a bit, getting into my stance. Then I spoke.

"That is none of your concern, Smoker."

"At first I thought that I don't even need my Devil Fruit to deal with Straw Hat. You however."

"What he's got a Devil Fruit!?" Luffy shouted in surprise as we saw Smoker's arm turn into white smoke.

 **"WHITE BLOW!"** Smoker yelled out as he launched his fist like a rocket. I charge farrowed as I blocked his fist with my knife. However the punch was stronger as I was pushed back. I side-stepped as the fist landed on the floor. Making a fist shaped crater.

Luffy Shouted in glee. "So COOL!" However because of that I blushed and was distracted for a sec. That was all the time Smoker needed as he appeared right in front of me and punched me at the side of my face.

"GAH!" I shouted in pain as I crashed into one of the buildings.

"Don't get distracted so easily, Blank Eye!" Smoker shouted out to as I saw Luffy looked at me in worry.

"Hey, are you okay?" He said as I rub my cheek. I look at my hand and notice a bit of blood. I stood up and try to not show my bleeding cheek to Luffy. Oh, how embarresing.

I heard Smoker sighed a bit disappointed. "Geeze, I even brought out my Devil Fruit for nothing. Has the World Govement forgotten how to figure out a person strength?" He asked himself as I glared at him, he did the same.

"Oh well now I can catch two known criminals. If I know Pirate captains, then their crew must be nearby." Smoker carried on as I notice Luffy now is glaring.

'Oh no! I can't fight if Luffy is nearby.' I thought as I grab Luffy's arm. He seems a bit surprised. "Wh-What!?"

"J-Just hold on tight!" I stuttered as I jumped up the building I crashed onto earlier.

I noticed Smoker standing there. If I knew him, I know he is going to chase after us. I notice Luffy staring at me as I blushed. I just can't help but to think. 'Ah! I'm finally holding his hand. I wonder what our next step. No no no...' I shook my head to calm my self as we jump across buildings. I could barely see Luffy tilting his head in confusion.

I stopped at the edge of the building and saw a big fountain just up ahead. 'That is a good place.' I thought with no all terrier motive. Nope not thinking of going there for date or anything. No, it's too early for that anyway.

I hear Luffy laugh as I saw him grinning. "Your funny, hey hey can I ask something." He stated as I blushed even harder as I saw him grin. At this point, you won't even notice the smudge on my cheek.

"I want you to join my crew!" He asked me for a second time. I stood there silently as I tilted my head.

"Eh?"


	6. Chapter 6

=YANDERE-CHAN=

Loguetown Park

"Wh- Wh- What!?" Ayano yelled out when she heard Luffy.

Luffy tilt his head in confusion as he repeats himself. "I said that I want you to join my crew. Hey are you alright, your face is turning red? Is that some kind Devil fruit power?"

Ayano turned her head quickly away as she is too embarrassed to look at Luffy. 'Come on what are you doing Ayano, you have been waiting ten years for this. Say yes!' Ayano thought as she looking back to Luffy but quickly turn again. "Damn it that smile is so blinding!" She shouted loudly as she covered her eyes.

Luffy laughs as he stood next to Ayano and says to her. "Your so weird, I like you." He said as he grin.

Ayano looked shocked as her face went more red. 'He likes me, he likes me, he loves me.' She thought as she let's out smoke and went unconscious.

Luffy is surprised when he saw the mysterious girl fell down. "Hey are you alright? Hey!" He said loudly as he pats her on the shoulder. But there was no answer. "Hmm what am I going to do now?" He said but saw the park that was nearby. "That will do." He said as he pick her up like a princess and jump down grinning.

"Whew that's should do it." Luffy said to himself as he put Ayano down on a nearby bench. He turns around and is heading back. "I'll be back to get you into my crew. But for now I really want to get on top of the platform the Pirate king died on. Bye for now." He said as he ran of.

It took ten minutes after that for Ayano to wake up. "Luffy!" She shouted as she looked around but couldn't find the boy with a straw hat and sighed. "I can't believe it was just a dream." She sighed again as she gotten out of the bench and decided to just head back to her apartment.

"Though when did I fall asl..." Ayano stopped as she looked at the sky and saw the clouds are starting to form. "A storm is coming." She quietly said to her self as she starting to walk faster. "Better move quickly. *sigh* What a day."

Since her apartment is on the other side of island it would take at least half an hour to get there. But the storm started almost instantly.

Ayano sighed once again annoyingly as she ran towards the Market Street. But when she got to the place she was immediately swarmed by panicking people.

"Gah! What is thus?!" Ayano shouted but was drowned out because of everyone was shouting all at once.

"Get out of the way!"

"Why are there pirates here!"

"Who cares they are about to execute the kid with a straw hat!"

'Kid with a straw hat, LUFFY!' Ayano thought as she heard what some of them. Her face turned from worried to anger.

"Who ever even dares to hurt my Luffy. They. Are going. To PAY!" Ayano yelled out in anger as a few even fainted because of the intent that spills out.

Ayano jumped up high above the people, wall climbing and started running on the rooftops. "Once I find the one hurting Luffy, I'll tear them apart limb from limb!" Ayano shouted as she gone past two men.

=YANDERE-CHAN=

Luffy PoV

*Sigh* This sucks, After I left the mystery girl I got back to the platform more quicker then before. But not only did this blooming storm came but this red nose and this lady with a mace came. 'Well at least I could see how the Pirate king got killed.' I thought with a chuckle.

Red nose seems to have noticed as he shouts at me. "Why are you laughing, don't you know the situation you're in!"

"I do know what I'm on and that's what's fun." I said as I look around to see many people. Many of these are Pirates that came to see me.

Red nose sighed and bellows out. "As you see we have finally captured Straw Hat Luffy and he will be put into execution today!"

I didn't understand what he just said, but the pirates were cheering so I thought there was some kind show. "Shishishi I wonder what the show is going to be."

"IT'S YOU! KILLING YOU IS THE SHOW!" Red nose seems to have been kinder angry when he shouted that. Wait...

"I'm the one getting killed!?" I shouted in surprised as they all for some reason said yes together, weird.

Red nose calms down and kneels down and says to me. "Any last words."

I grinned as I knew what to say. Like the Pirate King I am going to shout these words with pride. I took a deep breath and shout out. "I'M GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING!"

=YANDERE-CHAN=

Ayano PoV

I heard his voice even as this storm grew stronger. 'Come on you stupid body move faster. Luffy needs us!' I thought as I finally made it to the Plaza. I saw many pirates screaming and cheering as I saw what their cheering on.

"Luffy!" Me and two others shouted across the plaza. The man with the red nose noticed us as he laughs and shouts at us. "HA HA HA YOUR TOO LATE RORONOA ZORO! YOUR CAPTAIN IS ABOUT TO BE GONE!"

I grew more and more angry as I jump down the building as I started to run towards the platform. But I grew even more angry when I saw pirates in my way. " **Get out of my way.** " I said lowly as they started shaking.

Doing my ten years of training I learnt how to control my killing intent and how much to let out. If I let out too much then the people who are on the weaker side will faint. But this time I let out just enough to make people shake in their boots.

I jump over them as I saw Buggy raises his sword. 'LUFFY!' I thought as I ran faster when I landed.

I saw Luffy look down at us as he shouts out his last words. "ZORO, NAMI, USSOP, SANJI, AYANO! Sorry but, I'm dead."

I didn't think how he actually remembers me as I shouted "Luffy no!" Before lightning struck... Literally.


	7. Chapter 7

"Luffy no!" I shout out as she sees the Red Nose pirate name Buggy swings down his sword.

'LUFFY please don't die, I swore that I would protect you. With out you I...'

=YANDERE-CHAN=

10 YEARS AGO

It's been a few months since Luffy moved out of the village thanks to his gramps while everything in the village returned to normal. But everyone felt like things have been too quiet without the local idiot.

But for me who was training just on the outskirts of the village felt more then that. I felt like that the hole that been with me all my life had come back. Luffy being the one that filled it up is now gone along with it.

I swung her knife one more time being sighing. I felt like I have been doing that a lot really. 'I hope it doesn't become a habit.' I thought as I continues my routine. Swing, swing, stab.

I has been doing this for a while now and could find myself sweating a bit as I decided to take a small break.

As I ate a small rice ball that I had made, I thought back when I fought those bandits. But then I thought on those faces the people made.

"That was fear wasn't it. Truly Luffy is the one for me." I said quality as I blushes a bit and closes my eyes. I remembers all the expressions he made that pretty much filled up my own world with colors.

Especially his smile.

'I want to protect it. I won't let anyone take it away. That will be my duty.' I thought as I stood up and opens up my eyes again.

'Once I'm strong I will protect you Luffy. That's a promise.' I thought as she brought out my knife to continue training.

=YANDERE-CHAN=

PRESENT

I felt tears falling down my face. For the first time in my life I am crying. 'No. NO! I can't let it end like this.' I thought as I open up my mouth wide and yells out with all my might.

"NO STOOOOP!"

 ***BOOOOM!***

With that loud bellow came a huge lightning bolt and crashes straight to the platform.

Everything went quiet while the platform is filled with flames. The support beams can't handle this much pressure as the tall platform comes crashing down.

I looked on trying to see if Luffy is alright even though the entire platform fell thanks to the thunder.

I along a few other pirates gulp in anticipation as I hear one of them says. "Hey do you think he's right?" The blond hair one said as the guy next to him says nothing.

"Luffy, Luffy hang on I'll..." As I was about to come as try to help the part of the crashed platform exploded and see Luffy laughing.

"Ha ha ha! I'm alive!" He shouts out like he didn't just got shot by lightning just now.

"Hey, do you believe in God?" The blond guy said as that seems to get the guy with the swords attention. Which I believe is the Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro.

"There's no time for that, we need to get out of here before the Marines comes." He said as he grab onto Luffy and ran along with the other man.

I was more happy then shock that Luffy was alright but the swordsman grabbing onto Luffy made me come back as I started running towards them.

Zoro noticed me and shouts out annoyed. "Oi what do you think your doing! Your going to get hurt!"

"Oi Moss head don't speak to a lady like that!" The blond guy yelled out at the swordsman. As those two argues Luffy finally notice me as he grins.

"Your decided to join my crew!?" He shouts out threw the rain as I mealy Nods

That actually made the other two stop with their bickering as both of the had different reactions.

"What she joining!?"

"My respect for you has just increased captain!"

"Shishishi welcome aboard mystery girl." Luffy said as I blushes and muttered something. "Mm what that?" He asks as he tilts his head.

"Ayano, my name is Ayano." I said quietly but Luffy heard me just the same.

Luffy grins as he says. "Oh is that it? Then let's go Ayano!" I blush even harder when he said my name like that.

And while Luffy and Zoro didn't think much on it, the guy with a suit was shocked. He knew that kind of face. He seen it like he saw the face I was making before. "DAMN IT! HOW COULD MY IDIOTIC CAPTAIN GETS A GIRL BEFORE ME!" He shouts out as the swordsman sighs.

"Come on romeo we still need to get of the island. With this bad weather I don't think those two could keep the Going Merry there much longer!" He shouts.

Before the guy could retort to that, a lady's voice rang out. "Roronoa Zoro! How dare you to lie and deceive me!"

Ayano shook her head in annoyance. 'Not her.' She thought as she looking at the blue haired Marine. Ayano saw her a few times but so far she wasn't impressed by her abilities.

The blond guy growled at Zoro and yells out. "What have you done now Moss head!"

Zoro humph in annoyance as he replies back. "I have done nothing, you were the one that made assumptions about me."

But Tashigi wouldn't listen as she draws her blade. "For being a pirate, I won't let you dirty any blade that you wield. I will be taking those off of you when I capture you."

Zoro growled a bit when she insulted his honor of a swordsmen but then pull out a smirk. "Then you'll have take them over my corpse." He said as he pulls out all three of his swords and puts one in his mouth.

Ayano had heard about the Pirate Hunters unorthodox way of fighting but it was indeed weird actually seeing it.

Zoro look back and shouts out to us. "Go on ahead I got this."

Luffy who was weirdly silent nodded and says. "Got it, let's go guys!" Then he starts running.

The blond guy glared at Zoro and says to him. "If you hurt her too hard I am going to double that on you!" He said as he runs of following Luffy.

Only I remains which Zoro noticed. "Ain't you going with them?" He asked as she turns to him.

"Even though the Marine isn't so strong, she still has skills with that blade. You sure you can handle it Roronoa Zoro?" I asked.

Zoro didn't seem to be surprised when he heard me say his name. He is known to be the best swordsman in the East blue after all.

But that was not the problem as he shook his head. "Don't worry about me, just make sure Luffy and the others get back to the ship. I'll catch up."

If what I think was true then I have no doubt that Zoro could easily handle the Marine. I furrow my eyes as I look at the swordsman.

Zoro raises an eyebrow as I said to him sternly. "I am going to do that anyway. I just want to help Luffy by getting you back." I said as I started running towards where Luffy and the pervert ran.

Tashigi who seems to have recognised me take up a stance.

"I don't have time for you. **Beat it.** " I said unleashing a bit of my killing intent. I ran pass her easily as she was shaking a bit.

Zoro sighs even with the swords still in his mouth as he thought out loud. "Looks like we got another strange one in the crew."

=YANDERE-CHAN=

Few moments later.

*Splash!*

After I left Zoro behind I tried to catch up with Luffy but it seems that he is already far on ahead. I sigh in annoyance that I even wasted my time with Zoro.

'Please Luffy get to the ship safely.' I thought already forgetting about the pervert. But then...

"Yandere-chan Yandere-chan. Where are you." A familiar yet annoying voice called out. Only one person calls me that.

"Info-chan I don't have time for you right now." I said as I was already leaving.

"Wait wait wait I'm sorry! *cough* You finally met your Luffy and join his crew right? That means after this your next destination is the Grand Line."

"Just get to the point." I said as I really want to catch up to Luffy.

"Alright. Can't even get through to you." I heard her mumbling something useless but didn't say anything. She continues "Anyway I want to give you a mission. You'll find the envelope when you'll get to your new home. My boss wants you to do something in thanking us for the information we given you. Until then, ja'ne. Oh by the way before I go."

I furrow my brows as I can almost sense that smug grin in her face. "Better careful tonight, heard that this weather is bout to get even more rough."

Before I could say anything the wind blew so hard that it lifts me of the ground as the wind blew me away.

I thought I saw her when I shouted threw his blasted storm. "I'll get you someday you bitch!"


	8. Chapter 8

=YANDERE-CHAN=

Location: The Going Merry

After I was blown away from Info-chan I felt that I had a rough landing. I quickly got up and look around and notice that I land on some kind of ship.

"Geeze what is up with this storm." I look over to see the same blond guy from earlier just by me. But next thing I know was that I hear a much more familiar laughter.

"HAHAHA! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" Luffy shouts out with glee as I finally notice where I am. 'I am on Luffy's ship!' I thought loudly as I heard a bonk sound with someone shouting at him "No we need to get out of here!" A red headed girl shouts.

I grew annoyed that this woman would hurt Luffy like that. 'Who is that woman.' I thought as I saw her flinch as I aim a little bit of my intent on her.

But surprisingly someone else felt it to. "Wh-Wh-What was that!" A man with a long nose said cowardly as he shook.

But before I thought about it Luffy spoke. "Oh right I forgot, guys this girl is our new crew mate!" He said with a grin as I blush a bit.

I hear a scream. "Yo-yo-you are the scary girl from earlier." Long nose said as he points at me.

It took me a moment until I remember that I did in fact saw this man with Daddy. If I remember right they were meant to have a duel. I shook my head as I realise that I was loosing track.

"Oh so you already met her then?" Luffy questioned as Long nose started to go on a regent on our meeting. Some of them were obviously lies.

I sigh as I felt a presence beside me. I realise immediately that it was Zoro. "Don't worry about Usopp, the only person that actually believes him is Luffy."

'That's what worries me the most.' I thought as I don't want Luffy to think bad of me because of his Usopp person.

Just then I saw the red head walking up to me, still all shook up from my intent towards her. "H-hi I think we got on a wrong foot, I am Nami the navigator. And since we're the only girls on this crew would you um... You mind telling us your name?" She asked nervously as I look at her.

"My name is Ayano Aishi." I said leaving out my D. I could see Zoro raise an eyebrow, don't know why though.

I saw Nami sigh in relief like she just gotten out of an dangerous situation. "Well then Ayano, hope we can..."

"What is your relationship with Luffy." I immediately interrupted her as she and others stop what they were doing.

"WHAT!" Everyone except for me and Luffy shouted.

"Wh-Wh-What are you talking about, there is no way I would I would love this idiotic captain!" Nami yelled out as I took a step closer.

"Are you telling the truth?" I asked as Nami took a step back.

"Y-yes!" She shouted out as I continue to look at her.

"Ladies, ladies there's no need for this." The blond guy said who surprisingly got out of his shock. "Now Ayano-chan right? I believe I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Sanji the cook on this fine ship. If you have any favourites don't be afraid to ask." He said being all chivalrous towards me.

I sigh again as I nodded at him and walked away. I thought I heard him went into shock as I decided to look around the ship. 'Now Info-chan where did you put the letter at.' I thought as I decided to got to the kitchen.

I was just about to get inside when Luffy spoke up. "Hey I can see light up ahead!"

"That is the lighthouse that's suppose to guide us to the Grand Line." Nami explained as Sanji came back out with a barrel.

"He recovered fast." I heard Ussop mumbled in surprise.

"Hey Sanji what's with the barrel?" Luffy questioned as he crouch towards the barrel.

Sanji glared at him from what I know as jealousy as he answered back. "This is for a ceremony before we head to the Grand Line." He said as he put up his foot on top of the barrel.

Sanji: "To find the All Blue."

Nami: "Draw a world map."

Zoro: "Become the best swordsman in the world."

Ussop: "T-To become the bravest man of the sea."

Luffy: "Shishishi, to become the Pirate King."

I gulped as I saw them all speaking out their dreams. I put my foot up like the others, I took a deep breath as I spoke out. "To feel something."

The others sans Luffy was confused but continues as we all lift up our legs.

"TO THE GRAND LINE!" We all yell out as we destroy the barrel.


	9. Chapter 9

=YANDERE-CHAN=

Morning.

As I am starting to wake up I could hear the sea outside. I groan as I started thinking. 'I don't remember my apartment being so near the ocean.'

I open my eyes and look up at an unfamiliar ceiling. "Where, am I?" I said.

After a moment my brain came back together and remembers.

"No way. It wasn't a dream, I really am on Luffy's ship." I said out loud and started squealing as I started rolling all over the futon.

After a few minutes I stopped and cover my blushing face. "I can't believe the time has come. But..." I stopped as my blush went away in an instant.

I got out of the futon as I walk across the Captains room, towards the desk. I open one of the draws and pick up a letter.

After making sure the storm settled a bit and anchored safely, Nami showed me the captains room to sleep in since there wasn't that many places to sleep on this ship.

I asked her why wasn't Luffy here then but said. "Luffy likes sleeping with the boys and besides, that makes it easier for us girls."

I would've like it for Luffy to sleep here but if it made him happy then that's fine to.

Anyway after I settled in, Nami went out to the storage to get my futon. And that's when I saw this letter at the desk, it is for me. But Nami came back so I had no choice but to put it in the drawer.

The navigator went out when we heard breakfast was ready, I told her I will be there in a sec so that I will look at the letter.

I unfold the letter as I started reading it.

 _To Blank Eyed Ayano_

 _I would like to congratulate you on finding the one you love and honestly I couldn't of picked a better man myself._

 _But I also noticed that you had help and now they want you to repay it._

 _If you except this they will send you on missions but if you are anything like me then I know you will be alright._

 _I can't tell you what they'll do if you don't but you won't be happy. Send the reply up at the crows nest tomorrow night._

 _I wish you all the luck a mother can give._

 _Love Mum 3_

I furrow my eyebrows as I read this letter from mum. While I am happy to hear from her after our training ended a year ago but the contents of it made me sigh.

Around my time with Info-chan I knew she was going to try something and it looks like this was it.

'But then why made me make those disgusting pictures!' I thought angrily as I grind my teeth.

But as I decided to give answer a voice calls out to me.

"Oi Ayano come on, Sanji won't **give** us anything until you show up! I'm starving!" Luffy bellows out as his voice alone was enough to calm me down.

I sigh once more as I put the letter back in the drawer.

'Well mum no matter what happens I will always stay by my Luffy and nothing will get in my way.' I thought as I smile at Luffy as he grins back.

"No matter what."

 **Hey everyone sorry this took long, and short just had to do alot of things. Getting into house choosing, working at the library and just doing some drawings. I you guys want to see then some of my work is on Deviantart, my account name there is mariolink101.**

 **I thank you everyone that stayed and I understand for anyone that left. Hopefully he next chapter will come sooner and longer.**

 **And by next chapter we will finally go in to the Grand Line. See you then.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter didn't expect it to come so quickly did you. Well there is not much say but to enjoy it I guess.**

 **No wait there is something I want to say. If any one of you is wondering I'll be taking the anime route but I won't be doing everything the anime shown. I will only be doing stuff I like or it will evolve the plot. Like how I did Ussop meeting Daddy because it shows Ayano's impression of Ussop but not the Dragon filler arc.**

 **Anyway that's all I will be saying. Enjoy.**

=YANDERE-CHAN=

"I brought Ayano, let's eat!" Luffy shouted as we entered what seems to be the kitchen area.

Sanji was laying the plates when he turns to Luffy and shouts out. "Just wait you idiot, let he girls settle down first!"

I don't like how he was acting towards Luffy, but I held back from speaking out. Only because Luffy wouldn't like it if I talk back at the chef.

"Come on mono brow let's just eat." I look at the swordsman as the chef glares at him now. "Are you telling me what to do moss head!" He said loudly as Zoro starts glaring as well. "So what if I am."

I look at the others but aside from some twitching from Nami it seems like this arguing is normal around here. Guess that means I don't have to hold back.

"Sanji." I said as he twirls towards completely forgetting about his previous fight. "Yes Ayano-chan!" He shouts out to me with so much love it makes sick. Only Luffy is meant to be that way with me.

And because of that I glared at him ten times more then those two done. I said with little bit of killing intent spilling. " **Stop it with your pity Arguing and start eating.** "

I saw the swordsman flinch as the rest aside from Luffy starts shaking. "Y-yes A-Ayano-chan." He stuttered as he went back to finishing up the table. I look at the others but again aside from Luffy the rest look away.

But Zoro was the only one who was looking at me dangerously. 'Did I do too much.'

=YANDERE-CHAN=

After breakfast

Zoro PoV

I don't know what to think about this girl Luffy brought in. All I do know about her is that she is already a criminal with an even higher bounty then Luffy has.

She is a killer, I can see it in those eyes. I've heard rumours about how she kills innocent without mercy and with no emotion on her face.

But what I find most strange is that when ever Luffy is around or if his name is even mentioned, her personality completely changes.

After breakfast she immediately went out of the room. Blank eyed Ayano, we need to be careful with this new crew mate.

=YANDERE-CHAN=

Ayano PoV

'Looks like I made a bad impression.' I thought as I went outside. I let the light rain down on me as I sigh. 'Not to mention that the swordsman is keeping an eye on me. Well at least Luffy got someone capable.' I smiled at that thought as I gone down to what is meant to captains cabin.

I reached into the drawer and took back out the letter mum sent. While I am bit upset about the consequences I wouldn't say they were unexpected, it's just inconvenient.

'From where we were anchored I'd expect for us to be at the Grand Line at Lunch and hopefully be at the first island by the end of the day.' I thought as I think when to send the letter up at the crows nest today before midnight.

All of a sudden I felt that something was wrong. I made sure to put the letter back to the drawer and went back up.

As I made my way I found out it was silent. 'Couldn't hear any rain hitting the deck.'

I walk out of the door and look up. To what was supposed to be raining with dark clouds but instead was sunny with no clouds in sight.

My eyes widen as I race up the stairs and barge into the kitchen. Everyone look up from the map as I raise my voice. "We are at the Calm Belt. Get the peddles out and start rowing!"

Most of them are looking confuse and it was only Nami which realised the weight of my words. "Calm Belt!" She said as we and the rest went outside.

"I don't understand, what's the problem." Long nose said as Nami showed me where they kept the paddles.

"We need to row our way back to the storm." She said as she pointed behind us which clearly shows a line between the sunny sky and the storm.

Zoro look confuse as he looks at Nami. "But isn't this place better."

The navigator sigh in annoyance. "Okay look we are at the Calm Belt like you wanted." She explained as Luffy looks excited. "We're at the Grand Line all ready! Yay!"

While I love to see him all happy about this but sadly this is not the time as I attach the paddles onto the ship.

"Listen in the Calm Belt there is no wind, it is perfectly calm all the time. But that's not the only thing that's wrong." I said calmly as I attach the last paddle and was about to start rowing.

"A-and that is?" Ussop asked nervously as he kinda catches on what I'm trying to say.

But before I could say anything the sea itself began to shake.

"What is this, an earthquake?" Luffy yelled out but Ussop corrects him. "No you idiot we're at sea, it's an seaquake!"

I sigh in annoyance at how slow these guys are as I let go the paddles. "There's here." I quietly said as we felt like we were being lifted up.

"What's here?" Luffy asked me as I blush a bit and answered. "The Sea King."

There we look under the ship and see it sitting on top of a gigantic Sea King.

"I-It's huge!" Ussop shouted at the top of his lungs. But Nami grab his mouth to silence him.

"Shh quiet, I don't think they notice us yet." She whispered as we look at all the Sea Kings as it seems like they're just looking around.

But it seems like one of them noticed us that was thankfully was just a small yet big frog like Sea King as it jumped all the way over the Sea King we were on.

Nami and Ussop scream loudly as I decided to do something about as I unsheathe my special knife as I jump of ship as the 'frog' Sea King were jumping towards me. I time it just right and just when it was right in front of me.

" **KNIGHT SLASH!"**

I swung my knife so fast that it leaves a slash afterimages and just like that the frog had a slice across the face but was still alive if barely. But the attack still knock it backwards and back into the water.

But I was not so lucky as I have no way to get back to the ship. Just when I was about to call out, someone I wanted shouts out.

"Ayano grab on!" Luffy shouts as he stretch out his arm out to me and thanks to his rubber powers had reach me.

As he get me up I realised that I was right in front of the Sea Kings snout and see ridiculously big nose hairs. As I am not that disturb at the sight of it but it does give me an idea.

"Wait Luffy, swing me forward!" I shouted trying not to think how rude I was at him.

"Alright." He immediately said without question and swung me straight into its nose.

It only took me one try to grab a nose hair. It was hard since it was so big and that I could only use one hand since I was also grabbing Luffy's hand.

It took three pulls and manage to pull it out.

I have to drop the nose hair as the Sea King breath deeply. But thankfully Luffy has enough strength to sent me strait out of the nose and into the ship.

Nami glares angrily at me and yells out. "What did you do!?"

I raise an eyebrow as we hear the Sea King breathing deeply.

"I suggest we all grab something." I said calmly as Nami sigh and mumbled about something but grab onto the railings.

As we grab onto something the Sea King done a huge sneeze and blew us back wards and back into the storm.

"HA HA HA! WE'RE FLYING!" Luffy yells out laughing as I smile brightly that I made him laugh. I ignore everything else I look at my captain as he continuea

"NEXT STOP, THE GRAND LINE!"

 **Hey sorry I know I said we will be going to the Grand Line but I ran out of time. I just wanted Ayano's impression of the crew and vise-versor first.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys still like this and this time we will be going to the Grand Line next chapter. For realsis.**

 **See you maybe next week. MAYBE.**


	11. Chapter 11

=YANDERE-CHAN=

When we all settled down from the incident at Calm Belt we all went back into the kitchen. Apparently Nami was talking how they going to get into the Grand Line.

Well not all of us, I told Sanji to keep look out for the Red Line, Sanji agreed instantly while I think that the chef would do anything as long as it's a girl that's tells him to do it. Might take advantage of that at some point.

Wait I'm getting side tracked. I need to get Luffy into the Grand Line as safely as possible.

"Are you sure we should be using this map, it did belong to that clown Pirate." Zoro said suspicious of the usefulness of this here map.

'I've heard of that clown, Buggy wasn't it. Wasn't he in some other crew. Well it doesn't matter.' I thought as I saw his wanted poster here and there. But then I remember what happened yesterday as I grew annoyed.

"Wasn't he the one that was trying to execute Luffy yesterday?" I said as I look at the swordsman.

"That's the one." He answered as he nodded.

"He even made one of his lackeys burn down Merry, but I managed to take him down just one of my shots." Ussop boasts as he puffed up his chest.

I knew he lying as I lift an eyebrow. "You mean he couldn't even lit Merry because of the rain. Who is Merry actually?" I asked as Luffy looks at me and does a happy grin.

"Merry is our ship, she joined us along with Ussop." He said with pride as he pats the table.

I smile towards Luffy as I blush again. I knew the others are weirded out because of my mood swings. I know I have them, but as long as Luffy is okay with it I don't care.

"Anyway answering your question Zoro, I've been doing some digging and this route is the only way to the Grand Line." Nami said with a sigh in annoyance as she keeps getting interrupted. Ussop notice something on the map.

"Wait is the sea riding up the mountain?" He said in disbelief as we saw a mountain called the Red Line with four streams reaching the top and drop down into the Grand Line.

"Because the Red Line is considered a Winter Island the sea floor has Geysers which pushes the water up constantly. Thus making the sea rise and that will be how we will get to the Grand Line." I explained as Ussop and Zoro seem to understand.

"So it's a mystery mountain." Luffy said crossing his arms like he was right.

"No you idiot it's... Oh never mind." Nami tried to explain to Luffy but gave up as she knew she couldn't get Luffy to understand.

"Anyway there is and entryway up the mountain but it's narrow. Narrow enough that only one ship could get through the at a time. That along with how rough the weather is there its nearly impossible to get through." Nami continued explaining.

"Th-That sounds dangerous." Ussop said shaking as I shook my head in disappointment.

'Why would Luffy bring in a coward. Long nose must beg him to join and Luffy is kind to do it.' I thought as I sigh happily at Luffy's kind nature.' I thought.

"I still find it hard to believe that the sea can just ride up a mountain like that." Zoro said still not believing. Just as he said that, Sanji came in as I notice the storm going back to what it was yesterday.

"Guys we are near the mountain." He said as we nodded.

"All right we need to react right away. Ussop you'll be steering, I will be there to guide you where to go. And the rest of you will be at the sails. Ayano do you know how to do it?" Nami commanded as I nodded since I had learned how to do it through my mum.

Me and the rest went outside into the storm and saw a red mountain reaching above the clouds.

"Come on guys let's do it!" Luffy shouts out as he runs towards the sails. His shouting fills me with determination.

I got to say this crew really knows how to work on the ship. Nami barks out orders a bit but it was because of her we haven't been sunken by the storm yet.

As we drew closer we can see the entrance.

"There's sea really is riding up the mountain." Zoro said in disbelief.

But then we have a problem.

"Ussop turn left!" Nami yelled out annoyed.

"I can't, it's stuck!" Ussop shouts back.

"What do you mean it's stuck!?" Nami continued shouting as me and Sanji came up.

"What's wrong Nami-chan?" Sanji asked nicely trying to calm her down as she explain it to us.

"Apparently the sea is getting so rough that is hard to control the steer." She said as I nodded.

"Let me handle it. Just give me the directions." I said as I walk pass her. I push Ussop aside a little as I grab the steer.

Nami was silent as she thinks if this is a good idea. But it seems there's nothing she could do about it as sighs.

"All right I'll have to trust you on this. Left!" She said as I concentrate. Thanks to my inability to feel, I can block out any disturbance and can _feel_ my surroundings on a whole new level. With this I can feel the waves like I am swimming in it.

I didn't immediately turn left but instead I followed the waves until it leaves me in that direction.

"She- She's actually doing it!" Ussop shouted in awe as Nami is in shock.

"Well done Ayano-chan!" Sanji shouts in glee as I look away as he kind of Ruins my concentration. Nami shook he shock and looks out to sea as she gave me more direction.

But the nearer we get to the gates, the more harder it gets to steer as most of the waves are hitting the mountain.

"AYANO, RIGHT RIGHT!" Nami yells out but I can't get into the right course.

"OH NO, WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Ussop also yells as I decided to forcefully turn right.

Unfortunately I notice the steer starting to cracking. I didn't want to damage Luffy's ship, so I had no choice but to soften my grip.

But I heard shouting and just afterwards I felt like we were being pushed.

I felt like we were going up as I ran out the door and notice Luffy in Zoro's arms.

"What happened?" I said in distress for Luffy's well being.

"Luffy blew up his body like a balloon and pushed the ship away from the mountain." Zoro said as Luffy laughs a little. I smile a bit knowing Luffy is okay as we look up the mountain were riding up.

In just a few minutes we reach over the clouds as the crew were in awe at the view. Though unlike the rest I felt no different but am still happy that I got to experience this with Luffy.

"Get ready guys we are almost at the top!" Nami said as I saw Luffy holding tightly at one of the horns on Merry head.

I hold on to the railings next to it as the ship reach the top and was sent flying. Because of the sea current made the ship turn to the left, which made us go to the sea running downwards onto the Grand Line.

The crew cheers as we went through a few clouds as this part of the mountain is more better then the storm we were in. But then in the midst of strong winds I heard a different sound.

"What's that sound." I mumbled as Zoro seems to notice as well.

"Oi Nami I think I see something up ahead! A mountain!?" He yells over the wind.

"What?! There shouldn't be, it should be open sea!" She answered back as I look more closure as it, bellows?

"That's no mountain. It's a whale." I said out loud.

"What a whale?!" Ussop shouts in shock as a now spotted whale, easily much bigger then the ship Bellows again.

 **Sorry that this is a bit late but we are finally in the Grand Line and are about to meet our beloved Laboon.**

 **The reason I was a little bit late is because I got another story in the making. I know I know I already got plenty of story's but this has been on my mind in while. Just have to write a few chapters first before publis it.**

 **Not sure how much but enough to go through the prolouge.**

 **But don't worry unlike my other story's this is sorta my favourite so I'll be writing this along with the new one.**

 **Here's a clue on what it is. One of them is a pun master skeleton (not Brook) and a young girl that has a color of roses.**

 **See you all next time.**


	12. Chapter 12 Laboon

Chapter 12: Laboon

=YANDERE-CHAN=

"What a whale?!" Ussop yells out as we heard another bellow.

"It's huge!" Luffy shouted in excitement as we drew closer.

"Guys if we don't do anything the ship is going to crash!" Nami shouts out as well while I went back to steer the ship. If I saw right then I can manage to move us to the side.

"That's it Ayano keep going." Nami said loudly as it is a little hard to steer cause of these fast waters.

"Oh no we're not gonna make it!" Ussop yells again.

'Man will they ever shut up, I am trying to concentrate here' I thought as this is really getting inconvenient .

But then a loud bang rang out as we slowed down immensely as I manage to get to the side of the whale. But then we were hit.

I ran out as I saw a horn from Merry's head broken of. I gasp a little as I think that I let Luffy's ship got damaged.

I look at Luffy as he lowered his head. The others didn't notice as Nami rushes towards me.

"Well done Ayano, you save us again." She said as Sanji ran towards us.

But as they were complimenting me. I keep on looking at Luffy as he turn around and look at the whale.

Zoro who wasn't thanking me saw Luffy as well.

"Oi Luffy what are you..."

"Hey how dare you hurt my special seat you stupid whale!" Luffy shouted as he launch his hand and punch the whales eye.

I was surprise that his anger wasn't towards me, but the others was surprised for a different reason.

"You idiot!" They all shouted as the whale look down on us.

"Ah he noticed us!" Ussop shouted as Nami collected the paddles we just left on the side.

"Let's just go before it does something!" She said as she orders us to row because of the breeze getting calmer.

"Come on and fight whale!" Luffy continues to shout as Zoro holds him back.

'I love it when Luffy gets so worked up.' I thought as I blush a bit.

Then the whale started to bellow once more but it causes the sea to get swallowed up as we are getting dragged in.

It was so sudden and that I was looking at Luffy made me loose my balance. Which made me fall into the sea again, this time accidental.

"Ayano grab on!" Luffy said shouts out as he stretches out and grab my arm. But all the shaking made Luffy fall of as well.

"Luffy/Ayano!" The crew shouts for as the ship is getting swallowed up by the whale.

Luffy thinks fast and as the whale started closing it's mouth he grab onto one of its big teeth and swings to the top of it.

We both landed safely but was out of breath. Luffy stood looking for the ship but sees the whale fully closes his mouth having swallowed the ship whole.

"Hey you stupid whale, what did you do to my crew!" He shouted angrily as he punches the whale but it does have any effect.

As Luffy demands the whale to spit out his crew, I brought my legs to my chest.

'It's my fault this has happened. I broken a piece of Luffy's ship but I also separated Luffy and his crew. I cause Luffy nothing but trouble.' I thought as I cried out of how useless I am.

"Whale spit them out! Spit them... Ayano are you okay." Luffy stopped as he sees me turning away from him.

'Don't let him see me. Don't let him see me. Don't let him...' I thought repeatedly until Luffy touches my shoulder. I sniffed as I look at him as he gives me a sad look. He's blaming me.

"I'm- I'm so sorry Luffy." I said quietly as Luffy tilt his head.

"What for?" Luffy said to me as I had a surprise look on my face.

"Ever since I join you crew I been nothing but a burden to you. I broke your ship, I almost fell into the sea twice and that you have to save me. Maybe I shouldn't have joined."

"Nope." Luffy simply said as I was pretty shock to say the least.

"It was the whales fault that broke my special seat and it was it's fault for separating us and the rest of the crew. By anything you are amazing." Luffy said with smile as I was more shocked.

"If it weren't for you we wouldn't have gotten into the Grand Line. If it weren't for you we would've been eaten by those Sea Kings. If it weren't for you we would've been hit by the whale. It was all thanks to you steering our ship that we made it this far." Luffy said as my blush deepens with each compliment. Luffy grins.

"I'm glad I let you join Ayano and I want you to steer our ship. Be our... Um what do you call it, steerer!" Luffy said with confidence as I giggle a bit.

"It's called helmsman." I said shyly in amusement. 'Maybe it wasn't a mistake joining Luffy.' I thought as the whale started shaking.

"Whoa what's going on." Luffy said wondering as we look down whale and see it starting going underwater.

"Hey what are you doing don't go down! You still need to release my crew!" Luffy shouts at the whale as I look around. We are too far away from the shore and we're surrounded by the sea. So where can we go? Then I notice something that is not suppose to be there.

"Luffy look." I said as Luffy sees what I'm pointing at. It was a hatch door on a whale?

"A door? This must be the way to get back to the crew." Luffy said not even wondering why there is a door.

I was about to say something but the sea is closing in so I help Luffy and manage to get inside before the whale gone completely underwater.


	13. Chapter 13 A whale and a Crocus

=YANDERE-CHAN=

Moments later

Inside the whale.

I'm all out of breath because of all the exhaustion yet all my worries went away. When my mistakes kept piling up one after another in a single day, I became so worried I will disappoint Luffy.

But Luffy not only forgave me but was also glade I joined his crew.

I blush because of it and after a moment I start to wonder where we are. Me and Luffy stood up and look around on what it seems to be a huge tunnel made out of some kind of metal.

"Are we really inside a whale?" I asked myself as Luffy scratches his head wondering.

"If we are then that means we can go back to the rest!" He shouts out with a grin and starts running of.

"Wa-Wait up Lu-Luffy!" I shouted as I ran to him.

"Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji! Where are you?!" Luffy calls out to the rest but no reply came while I have caught up to him thanks to my training.

As for me, I've just been thinking on how I cause needless worry. I know I didn't need to worry anymore but even when Luffy has forgiven me, mistakes are still mistakes and I will make sure not to make another.

With my mind now clear with determination, I start to think about the crew as Luffy continues shouting for them.

I already heard of Zoro as he use to be a Pirate Hunter, out of anyone in the crew I respect him for his prowess and his skills as a swordsman. I'm glad he is suspicious of me since that means he holds this crew in high regards. The only problem is his childish arguments with the cook, Sanji.

Speaking of him while I don't know his abilities I find his personality, really inconvenient. The only qualities is that I could take advantage of his chivalry and that he makes good food for Luffy.

Next is Nami. While I do respect her for her navigation skills, it wouldn't be the same like Zoro. Again while I know that her weapon is a staff I still don't know the rest of her abilities. I like her because unlike the rest she can actually sense danger and acts. But I really don't like her attitude towards Luffy.

Lastly is my least favourite crewmate, actually he wouldn't even be in the list. Ussop is so full of himself with no redeeming quality's. He even boasted about something which he didn't do but it was luck. But again as Luffy would know more about his abilities more then I do. For now I'll just give him the benefit of a doubt.

I look at Luffy and sees him frowning.

'For Luffy's sake.' I thought while Luffy looks around all confused.

"Oh man where are they?" Luffy mumbled as we slow down a bit.

But then out of nowhere, the ground began to shake as it felt like the whale hit something. I was lost in my thoughts that I almost trip.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked me as I nodded and blush again out of my captains kindness.

"Y-yes I'm alright. If we are in the whale then we need to be ready for any sudden movements." I said back to him, trying to sound confident as Luffy grins.

"Be ready, got it." Luffy said as we walk on now more alert in our surroundings.

But what we didn't see coming was the whale swimming further down which made the tunnels we were standing on tilt. There were no ledge to hang on to so we both fell.

We yell out as we fall threw multiple tunnels. I'm seriously doubting if we really are inside the whale. Then Luffy saw something or someone at the end of the tunnel.

"Ah! Get out of the way!" He shouted towards the two people with strange fashion sense.

All except me screams as we all hit each other and crash through the big door.

This time we're in a huge room with a sky. The reason I say room is because I can see the walls being painted like the sky.

I notice what was beneath us, a lake that's strangely green. But it wasn't water, it was filled with acid. We are in the whales stomach and we are fallen down straight into it.

I went through the observation in just a second as I pull out my knife and stab it onto the platform and reach out.

"Luffy, grab on!" I shouted to him as he nodded and stretch out his arm.

"Thanks Ayano!" Luffy shouts back. I almost lost my grip in embarrassment as I nodded back. But we were not the only ones in here.

"Luffy/Ayano! And two strange people?" We hear the rest as we look out and see the Going Merry all intact. With it is the rest of the crew only more tired then we are and for some reason annoyed. But nonetheless happy to see us, me included which made me feel strange inside.

=YANDERE-CHAN=

Moments later me and Luffy got back to the ship as all of us were relieved. I was relieve that Luffy got back to the crew.

"Ayano-chan are you all right?" Sanji said to me as I mealy turn away. He look down in distress. Zoro notice and chuckles a bit. But to ease his worries and so they won't get into an argument, I reply.

"I'm fine, but is everyone else okay?" I quietly said as his emotions did a 180 and for some strange reason has heart shape eyes. Honestly it gross me out to no end.

"Yes I, Nami and the rest are all right Ayano-chan." He said happily as I decided to move away.

Then we saw the two people that me and Luffy bump into jumped onto our ship, holding In their arms are a couple of bazookas.

The two look up just to see one of Zoro's swords pointing at them.

"Who are you two?" Zoro said to them being menacing. The two flinch and was obviously scared. The two back away a bit and got into their little circle.

"Miss Nine I believe these guys a pirates." A guy with a fake crown on his head said as the lady with long blue hair nodded.

"Yes not to mention these guys look not that bright." They kept talking not realising that we can hear their every word. I walk behind them.

"You know we can hear everything right?" I said with no emotion as they jump back again. But before they do anything a man, who for some reason has a Crocus like flower at the back of his head said from the platform we were on.

"Don't trust them troublemakers! For as long as I live! I won't let anyone touch this whale!" He shouts out to us as the two troublemakers somehow stood up in confidence.

"But we are already inside the whale. That means we can destroy the stomach and get the heck out of here!" Mr Nine shouted and before we did anything, they shot their bazookas.

But with good jumping skill the old man jump of the platform and let the cannonballs hit him instead. All of us gasp as I widen my eyes in surprise.

"He let himself get hit?" Ussop said as the Mr and Miss laughs which is getting annoying.

Thankfully Luffy put a stop to it by hitting them unconscious.

"Let's just take care of these two first." He said as I smile in relief that I won't be hearing their annoying voices for a bit.


	14. Chapter 14: Starting the Grand Line

After we made sure to tie up our two troublemakers, we along with man whose actual name is Crocus go through the big door at the side of the whales stomach. How we never sported that I'm not sure.

The crew listen to Crocus about the past of this whale whose name is Laboon.

Apparently Laboon was once traveling with a crew I don't care remembering but after spending some time here at the Red Line they decided to leave Laboon onto Crocus care. Saying they will come back for him but after fifty years they never did.

Ever since then Laboon hits his head into the Red Line, demanding the mountain to give back his crew.

Got to say, the whale had a lot of determination for him to be doing it for so long. Well at least that explains he scars he has on his head.

We made it back outside as Ussop sighs in disappointment.

"Man they sure know how to make a whale wait." He said not knowing the big picture.

"You idiot, their not coming back." Zoro said without a care as Ussop look back to him.

"You don't know that! They might be just around the corner." Ussop shouted not wanting to believe Zoro.

"It's been fifty years Ussop. They either died in the Grand Line or fled from the dangers." I said also without a care. It's not like this will be important for us down the line.

"I'm afraid it's the latter girly. With how dangerous the Grand Line is, I've no doubt they fled. It's a dangerous sea out there, definitely not for the feint of heart." Crocus said in agreement as Sanji lit up a smoke.

"Those poor bastards." He said as Ussop lowers his head. Luffy didn't say anything as he look up at the whale.

We manage to dock at the right side where the light house is sitting. 'Must be his home.' I thought as we all got into land. I decided to keep a close eye on our prisoners.

'I know I heard these codenames somewhere, but where?' I thought as this has been eating me up since they first said their names.

But then I remembered and look at them suspiciously.

"So that's it." I said as I remember seeing some people that have similar codenames when half a year after I set sail.

But my mind was interrupted when I heard Luffy calling out.

"Hey Ayano." Luffy said who is strangely serious right now. It caught me off guard a bit as I straitened up.

"Y-yes Luffy?" I said nervously as I have seen Luffy like this before just not that much. It feels nice when he's like this with me. It just goes to show that he can be captains material.

"Which sail is the strongest?" He asked as I tilt my head in confusion.

"Well the front sail is the strongest and is the m-most important one as well." I explained as best as I can. Luffy nodded and smiled

"Great thanks Ayano. Hmm? What's this?" He said as he notice a small devise on our woman prisoner's pocket. I stop Luffy before he pick it up.

"That is called a Log Pose and it is suppose to guide us threw the Grand Line." I explained again as I pick mine out from my pocket since I didn't want him to touch this girls Log Pose.

Luffy laughs a bit as I pass mine onto him.

"Shishishi thanks I think Nami would like this." Luffy said as I frown a bit since I didn't want the red head to have it. But since Luffy is happy doing this then I won't mind... Much. Without him noticing I took miss Wednesday's Log Pose as well.

But before I react Luffy walk up to the mast, grunts and broke it of the ship. I gasp at this feature of strength but it was not over when Luffy ran of the ship and up Laboon.

The others shouts out what was going on while I stared at awe as Luffy punctured the mast straight into the whales head.

Laboon wailed in pain as it shook Luffy of and crash into the light house. I jump of the ship as Crocus look on both annoyed and worried.

"Is the idiot okay?" He said not knowing how to feel about as Nami shook her head.

Laboon charge as his huge body manage to reach the Light house, ready to hit both Luffy and the building. But before it hit Luffy stop him.

"STOP!" Luffy shouts out as the whale did stop.

"I'm strong ain't I? I bet you never fight that hard right?" Luffy asked the whale as he grinned.

"I will have travel across the Grand Line but one day I'll be back, then we will have a rematch to see who's better." Luffy finish confidently as Laboon bellows once more. Not out of sadness but for joy. The others sigh in relief.

"That idiot." Some of them said as I smile brightly.

=YANDERE-CHAN=

A while later. Luffy made a crude painting of what was suppose to be our flag over Laboon's scars.

"Make sure you don't bash you head anymore otherwise this painting will come of." Luffy said to him as it smiles.

Not only did Luffy make a promise so that Laboon will look forward to something fun but he also paint over the Whale so it won't hurt his head anymore.

When that was done we finally started to relax as I smell something good. 'Must be almost lunch time.' I thought as I saw Sanji cooking a big fish. I saw Nami on the table as well as Ussop try to fix the damages cause by Luffy, Zoro is the only one not doing anything as he lied down on the mountains wall.

I might of misjudge Ussop a bit as it seems he is slightly useful.

"Man what is with this compass?!" Nami yelled out in rage as me and Luffy walk up to her.

"What a the matter?" I asked as Nami showed us her compass with the needle spinning out of control. I sigh.

"You don't need the compass for the Grand Line, you need a Log Pose." I said as Nami look at me like I have two heads. She's a navigator and yet she doesn't know this?

"Girly is right, the islands have there own magnetic field so a normal compass wouldn't work. Even though you have her around yet you didn't know this?" Crocus said as Nami was annoyed at me.

"You knew about this but didn't say anything?" She said as I sigh again and got annoyed myself.

"I thought you already knew this since you are a navigator. Did I think wrong and that you were a cleaner or something." I said as Nami stood up.

"Hey I have you know I am a great navigator and that I helped us travel the East Blue. If it weren't for me, these idiots would've been lost on day one." She said as Luffy laughs a bit saying. "That's true."

"So you travel threw the weakest sea well done. But if you don't even know the proper equipment then how would I know if we're safe in the Grand Line?" I asked as we glare at each other. Crocus decided to break us up.

"Ladies calm yourselves, I have some Log Poses in the light house and I won't mind giving you one." He said as I decided to step away from Nami. I saw Ussop and Sanji sigh in relief as I decided to lie down near Zoro.

"Your alright?" He asked without opening his eyes. I sigh as I close my eyes as well.

"They are all idiots. At first I like her for her navigation skills but she doesn't even know what to do in the Grand Line. I don't want to doubt Luffy's choices but..." I stop myself before I said anymore.

"You really care for Luffy, don't you?" He said as I remain silent.

"You only been with us for a day so you wouldn't know, but these people really care for Luffy." Zoro only said as he lay down again as I relax as well. Keeping the noises in the background.

Zoro is truly the best one in this crew as he doesn't say much and only act when it is needed. But I took his words in consideration and try to learn more about this crew.

I sat up as we heard a crash. We open our eyes and saw Luffy and Sanji crash into the table Nami was using. Nami yelled at the two about the Log Pose breaking.

I stood up and walk to them. Zoro decided not to get involve as he just watch.

"Now look what you two did to the Log Pose Ayano gave us." I raise an eyebrow and gasped at what Nami said. I look at the two and thought it was Sanji's fault since I knew Luffy wouldn't break my present to him.

But I breath deeply to calm myself as I remember Zoro's words. Would not do if I make the wrong accusation and make things worse for Luffy. Sanji notice me as he immediately stood up.

"I'm sorry about the Log Pose you graciously given us Ayano-chan. It was just an accident." Sanji said taking the blame.

'At least he's not blaming Luffy, he's learning good.' I thought as I took out the Log Pose I stole from the prisoners.

"No worries I got another one thanks to the prisoners." I said as Nami immediately hug me.

"Oh thank you Ayano, I'm sorry about the things I said your the best person in a crew filled with idiots." She said as I was a bit disgusted with her clinging me like this but I endured it.

But moments later I made her let go of me as I shiver from the close contact.

Thankfully though the feeling went away as the two prisoners somehow went free. Unfortunately we have to hear their annoying voices again.

"Hey you pirates what did you do to our Log Pose!?" The guy in a crown shouts out pointing at us.

"Yes we can't go without it!" The blue haired chicken whined.

"Oh you mean the glass ball we accidently broke?" Nami said smiling as those two got angry.

"What! Do you know how expensive they are!? And you all just..."

"Or do you mean the Log Pose I took off of you." I said smiling a bit as well as they bow down.

"Please help us get back to Whiskey Peak!" They shout out as I smile more as we kept on teasing them. But Crocus stepped in.

"You better not trust them. They are more trouble then they are worth." He warned us but Luffy ignored him.

"Yea okay." Luffy said as all of them gasp in shock. For me I just sigh at Luffy's kindness.

"But Luffy once you set to the first island, you will be set to that one route." Crocus said trying to sway Luffy but he just shrugged.

"So? We just head back and try again if I don't like it." Luffy said that, full of confidence as Crocus was shocked. My Luffy can't be swayed.

Minutes later we all got back to the ship with the mast Luffy broke now back together thanks to Ussop. While the mending was okay, I surely underestimated him and see a bit why Luffy chose him.

They all wave goodbye as I kept an eye on our prisoners turned guests. I still have a few questions for them.

=YANDERE-CHAN=

Third PoV

At the side of the Grand Line came a Marine ship that just went threw the Calm Belt. The Marine fixed in special material called Sea Stone like Ayano has coated over her knife. These stones allows to not just to fight against Devil Fruit users but to also camouflage them from the Sea Kings.

This ship is owned by a Marine Captain Smoker, the White Hunter who left his post in Loguetown to catch Straw Hat Luffy and Blank Eyed Ayano.

Smoker is in his captains cabin waiting for a call he knew would be coming.

"BURU BURU BURU! BURU BURU BU- CLA-CLANK." Smoker immediately picked up his den-den moushi as it has long white with a Rear Admiral cloak over its shell.

"Smoker why did you leave your post?" A young feminine voice called out as Smoker sighs.

"Straight to the point as always huh Megami." Smoker said as Megami grew irritated.

"Answer the question please. You know how I am about the rules."

It's true despite her being so young, they met nine years ago. But she was transferred to train under an Admiral at her own request. She is the youngest Marine to ever archive Rear Admiral, a prodigy. Smoker knew not to keep her waiting so he explained about Luffy's escape. Things were silent as Smoker start worrying until Megami spoke up.

"I understand your decision but that does not mean you can't leave your post before calling the higher ups." She said as Smoker sighs again, blowing out smoke.

"By the time I get permission both Straw hat Luffy and Blank Eyed Ayano would of been long gone."

"Ayano?" Megami quietly said as Smoker raise an eyebrow. Does she know something about Blank eyed?

"Tell me Smoker, do you know of the D. Aishi family."


	15. Chapter 15 Unpredictable weather

It's been half an hour since we left the Red Line and we now understand why the Grand Line is so dangerous.

"What? Why is it snowing?"

But it turn into fun for Luffy and Ussop as they build snowmen. I want to join Luffy but I need to stay at the steer.

The reason is the weather, it is so unpredictable that it is snowing when it is warm and the sun shines brightly when it is cold. But that isn't the worst part.

"A-A-A-An iceberg!?"

Yes an iceberg came out of nowhere, thankfully I steered us away from it. But again that's the least of our problems when a storm came suddenly.

"What is it with this sea!"

"Ha ha ha this is fun!"

I need to concentrate in steering way more then I use to while the others is trying to keep up.

"Come on keep going guys! And Luffy quit slacking off and help!" Nami shouts out in this storm trying to keep them in line. Normally I would've glared at Nami for speaking rudely at Luffy but I need to steer to hear her.

"This is a mess. I heard from Crocus that it is going to be like this but..." She said to herself as the weather started snowing again. Things calm down a bit as I look at Nami. We may have our differences but with this crazy weather I say she is actually doing a good job. But that change when I look at the Log Pose.

"Wait why are we turning around?" Nami ask wondering what I was doing.

"Did you forget anything Ayano?" Luffy asked as well and turn my head slightly.

"Without us noticing the waves completely turned us around. We were going back." I replied as Nami look at the Log Pose that was on her whist and gasp.

"What the when did that happen!? I only took my eyes of for a while and the waves were calm!" Nami shouted in surprise when she saw the needle pointing the other way.

"You say your a navigator but you couldn't even stay the right way? It is the usual around here. The wind, the sky even the waves. We can't trust anything around here. The Log Pose is the only thing any of us can depend on." Miss Wednesday said taunting Nami as the duo laugh.

But that stops when Nami kick them outside.

"If you have the energy to laugh then use it to shovel the snow of the ship!" Nami said angrily as I sigh. Minutes later I notice she has been taking glances at me.

"Um just wondering, is that really the only cloth you brought Ayano?" She asked nervously to me as I was still wearing the clothes since Loguetown. Just a normal shirt and black jeans with a robe covering it. My silence gave Nami the answer she needed.

"Next time we have to give you more variety, those clothes are to... Bland." Nami said trying not to sweat. I sigh again as I knew why that is. That argument from earlier really blew our trust in one another and now she's trying to fix it.

I hope she's not the type of girl that go for clothes just for its looks. I mostly buy them for its necessity, not for its fashion.

"I'll think about it." I quietly said as I saw her sigh in relief.

'I still don't trust her and that I couldn't say I like her. Like who goes to the Grand Line and doesn't even know how to traverse through it? But if Luffy puts his trust in her then I'll do my best to go through with it. Doesn't mean I'll like it though.' I thought with a third sigh coming out.

So we kept trying to keep up with the weather that seem to get more worse by the second. If I hear right then while everyone was working Zoro miraculously slept through the whole thing, even when the snow was covering him.

Another half hour went by as things have finally calm down. Everyone was tired and was lying on the deck. I was exhausted as well as I lean on the railings.

Zoro who actually started to get up yawned as he saw everyone lying down.

"Hey I know today's a good day but should you guys really be shaking off?" Zoro said as we all got our energy back and punch him in anger, me included.

"Your the one who was slacking off!" We all shouted as the swordsman grunts in slight pain.

Then Zoro noticed our two guests and walk over to them.

"Why are they here?" He asked as the two guests flinch.

"We're taking them back to their home town." Luffy replied as Zoro think for a moment.

"I forget what was your two names?" Zoro ask again as I raise an eyebrow.

'What's with the sudden curiosity.' I thought as the two said their names.

"Those are some strange names, but I believe I heard something like that before." He said as they are now sweating. But then I realised.

'He knew who they are. Well he was infamous in the East Blue so of course they go after him as well.

But before he said anymore Nami hit him again for his laziness.

Nami relaxed after that stress relief and turns to us.

"I now understand what makes the Grand Line such a dangerous place and that I was ill prepared." Nami said admitting what she did wrong.

'Well even with my knowledge on the Grand Line I never thought it would be like this.' I thought as the others look worried for our navigator.

"Are we going to be alright?" Ussop said all worried

"But I promise I won't make the same mistake again. But we're going to be alright because we have reach the first island" She said as we look out front and saw an island filled with big cacti. The others cheered as I secretly went inside.

My prediction is right since it is now getting dark. I can't hold it of any longer as I took out the letter for the third and final time.

 _To mum_

 _Even though it is inconvenient I decide to accept their offer._

 _As you know we Aishi never loose our Man and I won't loose mine no matter what._

 _With my training thanks to you I believe I can take on anything they ask me to._

 _I see you again_

 _From_

 _Ayano D Aishi_

I sigh as I put my reply into the envelope and puts it in my pocket.

"Ayano we are entering the island. Where are you?" I hear Nami calling out to me and I go out to put the letter in the Crows Nest. Again before anyone notice what I was doing.


	16. Chapter 16: Whiskey Peak

I look out at the crows nest after putting down the letter and see the island. On some parts of the island is huge cacti but they look weird for some reason. But before she could think about it their guests started speaking.

"Well this is our stop. Thanks for taking us." Miss Wednesday said as she and Mr Nine stood on the railings.

"We will see each other again if we are destined to. Bye bye baby!" Both Mr and Miss said out loud as they jump of the ship and swam towards the island. I could not help but sweat drop.

"Those two are weird." Nami simply said with a sweat drop as I nodded in agreement.

As we got closer to the island, night starts coming and with it a thick fog came.

Because of this I see Ussop shaking in fear.

"Um guys this island is giving me the creeps. Are we really going in there if there ghosts and monsters?" Ussop said quietly with Nami silently agreeing.

"Well this is the Grand Line so it is possible." Sanji said not really caring.

"Well if we don't like it then we can just go to another island." Luffy said but for him he wants monsters to be there. Otherwise it wouldn't be that much of an adventure to him. I decided to explain to them why we can't just leave.

"Sorry to say Luffy but we don't have a choice, we can only go to the next island when the Log Pose sets in. It could take a few hours to several days." I explained but then saw them looking at me wondering how I knew that.

"I heard Crocus explaining it to Nami." I said as the others accepting that as I hear Zoro wondering if there are beasts in the island. That just shot Ussop confidence even more.

"Guys I think I'm getting a Island-beasts-eating-me-alive-ities." Ussop said holding his stomach. I sigh in annoyance.

"Suck it up. If you don't want to get into the Island then don't." I said when we enter the island's river. The fog only grew along with the unease. Moments later I started hearing voices.

"Don't you guys hear that?" Sanji asked as Zoro grab his swords hilt.

But that was unneeded when the fog started to clear.

"PIRATES ARE HERE!"

"WELCOME BRAVE WARRIORS OF THE SEA!"

"WELCOME TO WHISKEY PEAK!"

A whole town cheered at us and we were shocked.

"Their, welcoming us?" Ussop said slowly gaining his confidence back. Sanji took the smoke out of his mouth.

"Why?" Sanji said to himself but that changed shortly after.

"Oh look at the beautiful ladies!" Sanji shouts out as he and Ussop got hooked in by the people.

I was surprised that these guys don't find any of this odd. No matter how good some pirates may be, there's no way the people would celebrate coming pirates.

'Not to mention those two from whom we took with us. I must investigate further.' I thought as I saw Sanji, Ussop and Luffy cheering for three different reasons.

When we reach the port we saw a man that looks different then the rest.

'That wig is weaponised.' I immediately realised when I saw some black tints in the man's rolled up white hair.

"Hello my name is Ige *Ahem* MA MA MA! My name Igarubpoi, welcome to our island Whiskey Peak where we honor ourselves with music and liquor." Igarubpoi introduced himself as I kept my guard up. Something about him just seems fake. And that just proves more if what I think is right.

"If it's not to much to ask but would you all mind joining our party? We all like to hear about your adventures as pirates." He continued as Sanji, Ussop and Luffy cheered yes. I hardly took notice as I try to plan on how we should get through this.

I felt someone patting my shoulder and flinched but found out it was just Zoro. I needed to just look at him as we made a silent agreement. We are both suspicious of this place and I find myself glad that there is someone in this crew who didn't just got caught in the mood.

"Now lets get the party started for our brave warriors." Igarubpoi shouts out as we all headed to the nearest building. Now let's see what these guys plan is.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry that this is late but I hit a bit of a writers block so I just look at the manga for reference. Not to mention that I was just plain lazy at times.**

 **Also sorry that this is short I wanted to not keep you guys waiting any longer since its already been almost a month since my last update.**

 **If you guys have notice Ayano in my story is different then in the game. She is more intelligent and calculating and that's is because of her mum. Her mum not only taught her Aishi's main fighting style which I'll explain another time, but also basic information about the Grand Line. Her hearing it from Crocus was just an excuse not wanting to talk about her past. That may change later I'm not sure.**

 **Another thing to note is her liking Zoro then the rest. Here is her list from her most likeable crewmate to her not so much.**

 **Luffy (obviously)**

 **Zoro**

 **Nami**

 **Sanji**

 **Ussop**

 **That will change when the others join. Vivi will not count since she isn't actually going to join. And no I will not have any new people into the crew just because Ayano is there.**

 **Well then that's enough rambling from me and will start another chapter. Till then. Bye bye baby!**

 **...I will never do that again.**


	17. Chapter 17: Bounty Hunters

=YANDERE-CHAN=

FEW HOURS LATER

'I don't like this.' I thought as I see the party that's going on all around us. This is just too suspicious. And here's why.

'I can just see the foul these people have, their all bounty hunters.' I carried on as I pretending to drink in the corner and conspicuously threw my drink into a plant behind me. I am a light drinker so I have to watch out on how much I drink.

I look around me and see the crew doing their own things. Ussop telling tall tells, I ignore him. Sanji sitting around with a bunch of ladies, I ignore him as well. Zoro and Nami having a drinking contest, Zoro seems to be a heavy drinker and Nami...

I smile a bit at what Nami is trying to do. Seems like I don't need to be worried about them. 'But what I am worried about is...' I thought as I look at Luffy and saw him eating huge amount of food. I let myself stare for a few minutes and just had a crazy thought.

AYANO'S THOUGHTS

"Come on Ayano feed me please." Luffy said to me as I brought out a drum stick while I wear an apron that has a straw hat in it.

"Here you go, say ahhh." I ask of him as he stretch his mouth wide open and ate not just the food but got slobber on my hand.

"Ahhh your such a messy eater."

REALITY

"Oh my Luffy if you want to eat me up, all you have to do is ask. He he he he." I said to myself quietly but still loud enough for the Bounty hunters stepping away when they hear my laugh.

Later when I came back I see that the rest are starting to get tired and saw a few bounty hunters head out. I want to follow them but that will tell them that I was on to them.

So to make sure they are out of my Rader I drink a bit. Just enough to make me blush a bit with my thoughts of Luffy helping me. I'm a bit tipsy but am still aware of what's happening.

When they made sure that we were asleep, they headed outside. I wait a bit before I open my eyes and saw Zoro doing the same.

"So you are suspicious of this place as well." I said as Zoro nod his head.

"Yea they made them self's too obvious." He said as we headed to the window at the back.

"But are you going to be okay. I notice you only drank a cup and still found yourself drunk." Zoro said but I correct him.

"Not drunk, tipsy. I'm a light weight so I only needed a few sips to fool the others but still well enough not wobble all over the place." I explained as Zoro nodded and open the window so that we can climb to the roof.

Out at front we saw the two people we brought back along with Igarubpoi and a sister that was in the drinking contest. But turns out she wasn't one when she pulls of her wig.

"They saw drink and eat a lot, way more then I drink tea. Though that girl was the most on guard still fall down after just one cup. Couldn't we have just take them at the Port." Fake sister said as Igarubpoi shook his head and brought out two posters. It was mine and Luffy's bounty posters.

"Calm down I did a little bit of digging and found these." He said as the three were shocked.

"30 million/40 million Beli!?" They shout in surprise.

"Yes so it is shameful to underestimate these pirates. Now go tell the others to tie them up and collect all the treasures on their ship." Igarubpoi ordered but Zoro decided to join in.

"Would you not do that. We just had a rough journey to get here." He said as they turn to us in surprise.

"I won't let you disturb my captains nap after a good meal." I said as we pull out our weapons. Then a few guys came out where we come from out front.

"Mr. 8, Ms. Monday. Two of the pirates escaped!" They shouted but it was already too late. Zoro chuckles.

"A real swordsman wouldn't have fall for this trick in a first place. You guys were too obvious." He said as I look at all the Bounty hunters coming together.

"Looks like there are around 100 bounty hunters in our sight." I said to Zoro as he smirks.

"Well I guess I will be your challenger for tonight." He said but I correct him again.

"We, we will be the challengers. They disrespect Luffy so now they will pay." I said in a calm voice but inside I feel hatred growing for them disrespecting Luffy's trust.

"Baroque Works!" We both said which shocked them.

"How do they know our name!?" Mr. 9 shouts out.

"A few months before I got my first bounty, a few of your agents came to recruit me. I ignore them for a while but they kept coming. When I finally let them talk to me they ask me join. But after saying no, they gone after me to kill me. So I pay them in kind and killed them myself." I said as Zoro said he was recruited like I was but also said how Baroque Works work and that he demanded to be leader before he defeated his stalkers.

Their moto is secrecy and none of them speak their true names, they don't even know who their leader is.

"Looks like we will add two gravestones on our cactus tonight." Igarubpoi said grinning as I finally figure out what those things were.

"Fire!" He demanded but as the guns fired but we were already gone.

"Where did they go!?" One of them said as Zoro appears in middle of the crowd.

"Shall we begin, Ayano." Zoro said as he smirked and looking up. The others look up as well and see me still in the air. I nod as I flew down.

"KNIGHT SLASH!"

I swung my knife and strike quite a few hunters before I landed and jumps towards Zoro. Who is now behind Igarubpoi.

"Do you think two gravestones will be enough?" Zoro said as the hunters now aim at us along with Igarubpoi.

"Oi I'm here, don't shoot!" He shouts out as he brings out a saxophone.

'Where did he pull that out from?' I thought as we jump back before he blew into it.

"KILLER TRUMPET!"

Out from his instrument was shotgun shells. Zoro whistled at that as he hid next to a building while holding me.

"I could've dodge that you know." I said with an eyebrow raised. Zoro smiles a bit as puts me down. I sigh as I look at him.

"We will split up from here and kill as much bounty hunters as possible." I said as I saw Zoro raises his own eyebrow.

"Don't say that so naturally." He said as I sigh again and ran in different directions.


	18. Chapter 18: Ayano's fighting style

I ran across an alley as a few hunters ran after me.

"Come on guys she is just one girl!" One of them shouted as I sigh at their ignorance. I turn around and pull out my knife.

"What the?" The same guy said in surprise but stopped when I appear right in front of him and slit his throat. The other two who was also following me raise their pistols.

"You bitch" One of them swore and fires. But I duck and the shot hit his partner. Before he could see what he done, I cut open through his body. I look behind and saw the last one holding his wounded shoulder. I didn't hesitate to stab his heart, killing him as well.

I can already hear others coming as I went to hide.

"Damn it she got them. Search the area she couldn't have gone far." I could hear one of them as I hide inside a barrel.

Unfortunately I was in one full of sake. I am trying not to drink any as I could hear them getting closer.

"Make sure to check the boxes and barrels." A voice shouts out as the others agree. I have a plan but I have to time it just right.

When I hear a few of them getting close I shook the barrel. I could just about hear the whispers, likely to look at the barrel. When they got close enough I kick the barrel, making it fall.

"Guys she's GAH!" One of them shout out but I already struck his neck and kick another one making him fall to the person behind him. I jump at them and kick them to the ground and stab both of their necks.

"Fire!"

I went to hide behind one of the boxes as multiple shots were fired. I wait as I feel my blood rising. I thought about Luffy to get my heart beating and when the shots stop I step on top of the box.

"Samurai..."

"Careful guys she..." He didn't warn them quick enough.

"SLICE!" I shout out as I am now behind them and killed all of them in one slice.

I whip my knife to get some blood off as I ran of to catch more pray.

I stopped as a man comes down and try to stab me but hits the floor in front of her. He tried to attack again but I already stabbed him on the head.

She notices another person charging with a sword but got shot when I tilts my head. I look behind me and saw a lady hunter about to keep shooting. I charge at her as I dodge most of the shots and blocks the last bullet as I got close enough to cut through the gun and her hand. Lastly I stab her before she could scream.

"After her!" Yet another hunter shouts out as I sigh in annoyance but found myself wobbling.

'Damn it did I drink from the barrel after all?" I thought as I look for a way out of here for me to take a breather and sees a ladder.

"That will have to do." I said to myself and started climbing towards the roof.

"She's heading to the roof!" Some of them said out loud as they also climb up. But accidently knock down the ladder when I got of. Sending the others down. Just a full cup from both the party and from the barrel would be enough for me to be a clutch

I tried to hide but there were more people on the roof. Fighting is a little bit more difficult now but can still pull through.

"Fire!" They ordered again as I ran to hide behind a building and run around it.

"Come on guys how hard is it to catch her!" They shout out again as I jump on a box and got on top of the roof with a bit of difficulty thanks to the sake. I jump off and attack.

"KNIGHT SLASH!"

I shout out and slashed three hunters at once. When I land on the ground I wobbled a bit but was okay moments later.

'As long as I don't drink anymore sake, I will be fine in a minute.' I thought as I clear of the roof.

She sense someone full of killing intent and sidestepped to dodge it but it was a close call as a knife nearly hits my leg. I look behind me to see a kid. The kid was shaking but I knew it was fake.

"If you want to play the innocent act? Then try to not let out so much bloodlust. Not like you'll try anyway." I said before grabbing the kid and stab him into the stomach. I look at the knife the kid had and sigh while rubbing my head in annoyance.

'I could've dodge that easily but because of the sake, everything became an inconvenience.' I thought but I could feel part of the sake coming out of my system. I can get drunk easily but it is just as quick getting rid of it as long as I don't have any more

"MERRIGAN KNUCKLE!"

Then I heard a loud noise and sure enough it was that fake sister who was really Ms. Monday, drilling Zoro onto the ground.

"At last we caught one of them, and it seems like the other one is near by." I could just about hear Mr. 8 who was nearby talking as I was about to come help but when Ms. Monday lifts him up thinking she won, Zoro grabs her face and clench it.

"What the...!?" Igarubpoi shouts out in surprise as Zoro stands up with more strength then the agent.

"MISS. MONDAY!" The remaining hunters yells out worriedly as me and Zoro look at each other and he smirks.

"Do you want to continue Baraque works we can do this all night." Zoro said confidently as I scoffed at the hunters.

"It was your mistake for standing against us and paid dearly for it. Surrender now or get killed of like the rest." I said to them letting out my very own bloodlust directing towards them. Mr. 8 sighs as he rubs what I think is a wig.

"I knew something wasn't right, there's no way that straw hat kid was the Captain." He said as I grew angry.

"I agree there's no way a kid like that could be worth thirty million Bellies." Mr. 9 said agreeing. With this along with the sake still in my system is not a good combination.

"One of these two must be the real Captain. That kid? Not possible." Ms. Wednesday said not noticing the doom they are bringing themselves.

"Oi Ayano." Zoro said quietly as he notices dark aura surrounding me.

"How dare they. How dare they." I kept repeating as the remaining hunters now noticing but can't say a word. Not being in my right mind at the time, I jump of the roof and brought all my strength into my arm muscles.

"How dare they bring such disrespect to my Luffy!" I screamed as I brought both my hands over my head gripping my knife.

"Ayano stop!" Zoro tried to stop me but I was already falling, ready to unleash my most powerful attack.

"VIKING! SMASH!" I screamed and hit my knife into the ground and shook the very ground around her causing everyone to get injured just from the force of the attack.

Zoro was shocked as I growled in blind rage.


	19. Chapter 19: The Aishi Warrior Style

=YANDERE-CHAN=

Ten years ago

It has been two months and three days since Shanks and the rest of the Red Haired Pirates left the island. And just a few days later, Luffy's grandpa, Garp took Luffy and started training him to become a Marine. Though we all knew that won't happen, especially me.

Ever since that day everyone stayed away from me, afraid of me doing them like I did with the bandits. I was okay with this and only thought about Luffy.

 _"Join my crew!" Luffy shouted as his grin just increased._

Those words kept appearing in my head as I felt guilt for running away. Yet another new feeling Luffy has given me.

'Until I get stronger and gain more confidence, I will surely be able to answer you. Oh my Luffy.' I thought as I continue my training with an ordinary kitchen knife.

Swish, swish, stab

Swish, swish, stab

Swish, swish, stab

I have been doing this for the past two months and got all the movements in my memory. It was the basics of sword handling thanks to my mother.

Then by instinct I ducked, dodging a long katana.

"Well done honey I thought it was going to hit you since you were distracted." A mature voice said as I look behind me to see my mother, Ryoba .

Like me she has long black hair tied into a low ponytail that goes all the way down to her hips. She has dark grey eyes but unlike me, they are more lively. She wears an open up black jacket with long sleeve white shirt underneath and is wearing blue jeans with boots on her feet. The most noticeable is throwing knifes along with her sword strap all around her belt. Unfortunately for present me who was undeveloped, her mother filled out in all the right places. Giving her a curvier body.

"Mama. When did you come home." I said still with no emotion in my voice. But my mother could already see something different as she put her katana back in her scabbard.

"I just came back from my work though I have to head back in a few weeks. But more importantly honey, have you finally found your love one?" She said while I was a bit surprised that I got found out so quickly. Ryoba smiles at that.

"Ah so you have. Tell me how was your first ever feeling." She asked as I blushes.

"It was... amazing, it was like my heart was finally filled and that my life finally meant something. Just like you said mama." I tried my best to explain and that was the best one I could think of. Ryoba grew happier and clap her hands.

"Wonderful and I see you are already training. Do you want to protect your love one with your life?" Ryoba said when she saw the knife in my hand. I nodded without hesitation.

"Well since you are going to use a kitchen knife as your main weapon then we need to tweak your fighting a bit. Do you remember the story's I tell you about the Aishi's Warrior Style?" She asked as I nodded again.

"Yes mama. The Warrior style allows us to use our emotions from the one we love dearly into strength and helps us to protect them."I explain with good detail. My mother cross her arms under her chest.

"Yes that is right. Do you remember the three modes?" She asked again as I holds out a finger.

"KNIGHT MODE, gives us the defence to project our love ones." I said and let out my second finger.

"SAMURAI MODE, gives us the speed to be at our love ones side." I carried on and took out my third finger.

"VIKING MODE, gives us the strength to fight for our love one." I said as I also put out a forth finger.

"There is also WARRIOR MODE but you haven't explain that to me yet." I finished and sees my mother nodding.

"Well done I see you have good memory as always. You even remembered the Forth one but I'll explain that another time since you are not ready for that mode yet. But we Aishi's starts the training once they find their love one." She explained to me as we both sat on our knees with me putting her knife onto her lap.

"Let me start with the most basic. KNIGHT MODE. Knight allows us more strength every time our hearts beat, the faster the beat the more power it gives us. It is mostly use for defence but can be use for attack though only in bursts. Next is SAMURAI MODE. To activate it we need to get excited to get our blood pumping, allowing us to have more speed though it does tire us out quickly if we're not careful. Finally VIKING MODE, the most powerful but harder to master next to WARRIOR MODE. This VIKING MODE gives us immense power whenever we need to protect our love one. But it has a major drawback that once used it will leave our muscles aching. Once I taught you this don't use it at least until you know you can handle it or it is a last result." Her mother said to me as I nodded, filled with determination.

"Yes, mama." Our yandere said. Soon after my mother started teaching me KNIGHT MODE.

=YANDERE-CHAN=

Present

Zoro PoV

"VIKING! SMASH!" I heard Ayano shout full of rage and see her lunches her knife right into the ground. The force of the attack launches the Bounty hunters into the river and injured.

The smash attack is so powerful that it could injure a normal person just from the force alone.

Mr. 8, Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday on the other hand manage to survive the attack. Injured but still awake.

"She got most of our agents with one attack." Mr. 9 said all shivering. Ms. Wednesday clenches her teeth.

"This girl is more stronger then we thought, despite her small frame." She said.

I was also wondering the same thing but I noticed something else.

"She's shaking. I see with an attack like that it will cause damage to her as well." I tsked while I heard Mr. 8 figuring it out as well. The other seems to grow corky after hearing that.

"Looks like you time is out. Baby." Mr. 9 said while I hear Ayano growling as she tried to move.

"You said that we have to surrender but looks like you going to be the one surrendering to us." Ms. Wednesday said laughing.

But then she felt a scratch on her cheek. I was more shocked to see Ayano still moving despite her muscles aching.

"I. Am. In. Viking. Mode. My. Hatred. For. You. All. Won't. Be. Quenched." Ayano said quietly as I sighed. How did things get so complicated. I jumped down as I saw Mr. 8 unleashing his attack.

"KILLER TRUMPET!"

I grabbed Ayano just as the attack landed. It got my leg a bit but can bear with it.

"Release. Me. They. Will. Pay." Ayano said to me.

"Will you Snap out of it. This mode of yours is even making you harder to even talk." I yelled out to her as Ms. Wednesday swipe her peacock like whip at me. I dodge it while still holding on to Ayano.

'This is not good. Ayano is in a frenzy and my leg is hurt. I can bare with it but is still difficult to dodge properly. Ayano is still trying to get out of my arms grip and even punched me in the stomach.

'This mode of hers is too much of a hassle. Need to get out of here for now.' I thought as I ran to an alleyway and could hear them coming after me.

"Release. Me. At. Once!" Ayano shouts out in anger as I kept getting hit by her powered up punches and kicks.

"Will you quick that! I'm trying to get us out of this mess. Come on think, how could I get her to calm down." I said as I tried to think. All I know about her is she is a strange person with some kind of a split personality. One side doesn't care while the other...

"That's right we need to find Luffy!" I said out loud as Ayano stops.

"Luffy." She mumbles as just saying his name calms her down a bit.

'She is the strangest girl I ever seen.' I thought as I turn a corner but I stopped and grew annoyed by the sight I am seeing.

"And here's the strangest boy I ever seen. WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE SLEEPING!" I screamed as I saw Luffy sleeping on the floor still having a bloated stomach from all that food he ate. I see Ayano calming down when she saw Luffy.

"Luffy."

=YANDERE-CHAN=

Ayano PoV

I sigh deeply as I finally kept my emotions under wraps. I am disappointed in myself for letting my emotions run wild like. I look at Luffy's sleeping face as it calms me.

'Once again I let my emotions get the better of me. Mum said I was all ways bad at controlling them when ever someone badmouth Luffy. I need to work on that.' I sigh as I notice the Viking after effects is still on me. Reminding me of a great blunder I made.

"You all calmed down now?" Zoro asked me. I nodded.

"Can you stand." Zoro said but I could hear him already knowing the answer. But still I shook me head.

"Knew it." He said as we both sigh. Him for carrying me and me for making a blunder.

"Their coming." I say as we hear the three agents footsteps.

"We'll have to head to the roof." Zoro said. I look at him in shock.

"What about Luffy?" I said. Zoro shook his head.

"No time. Right now they don't think Luffy is strong so they'll just leave him for later. Unless you can stand right now."

As much as I want to disagree, he's right. When ever I finish VIKING MODE I need at least 7 minutes and 29 seconds for my body to relief itself. I will still feel aches through out my body.

Zoro seeing me Finally nodding jumped onto Luffy's stomach and use it as a trampoline to get on top of the body. I growled at that as I hear Luffy groaning. Though Zoro kept going either ignoring me or just doesn't care.

 **Hey I'm back with another chapter and honestly I had fun whiting these few chapters**

 **Though for some strange reason I like the letter S last chapter and I fixed all that along with a few grammar mistakes. So if you got out because of that then I am sorry. Though now you can go back and read it properly. Cause like I said I had fun with this and I think you will to.**

 **Though surprisingly I didn't hear anyone commenting about it. I don't mind people telling me my mistakes so I could get right on it. Just don't make it hurtful alright.**

 **So with that said be sure to review me so I could write better. Bye bye for now.**

 **EDIT: Sorry about this I thought I got everything but just as I was about to read this to someone else I already found more mistakes. Just from the first line! So again I'm sorry and I hope this is the last of it. Again review me if you guys notice anymore mistakes.**


	20. Chapter 20: Misunderstanding

After we momentarily escaped from the agents, Zoro hid us as he tries to catch his breath.

"Enough time has passed that I could at least stand on my own." I said to Zoro as exactly three minutes and fifty-eight seconds has passed since I turned off VIKING MODE. Zoro nodded as he put me down.

"Can you still fight?" Zoro asked me as I sat on a box.

"Sadly no. My whole body is still aching and won't be in fighting condition for another three minutes and twenty-nine seconds." I explained as I see Zoro looking confused, probably because of how specific I was.

"Were you seriously counting down!?" He quietly yelled at me as I tilt my head.

"Don't act like I'm the weird one!" He continued as I sigh. Zoro grew annoyed at me.

"You..." He said as he tried to find the words but the agents had found us, more specifically it's Mr. Nine with Ms. Wednesday behind him. Mr Nine drew out two baseball bats.

"You two gave us quite a bit of trouble." Mr. Nine said as he walked towards us. I tried to stand up as I want to defeat them for good but Zoro push me down. I look at him as I understand instantly that he can handle this.

"But with both of you tired this night will finally end!" Mr. Nine said as he literally front flipped towards us.

"Here it comes, Double Ultimate Bludgeoned, Steel Bat Ultimate Technique!" He shouts out.

'What's with the long attack name!" I thought loudly but I don't show it on my face as he swung both his baseball bats. But Zoro not only blocked it but as Mr. Nine back flips away he accidently flew of the building.

I blinked as that all just happened and was speechless of the stupidity.

"Can anyone take this seriously?" Zoro asked himself as I measly shrugged. Then Ms. Wednesday showed up.

"Look like I'll be your opponent next. Galu! Come give me a hand!" She shouts out as we heard a quack sound. We see a big duck wearing a blue helmet with one of its wings out.

"I don't mean to give me your hand! Come here!" She shouts out in anger. I tilt my head in confusion as the duck finally came. But when she got on the duck sat down.

"Galu! Don't sit down!" She shout out again as I can't help but to face palm.

"Are they really Baroque Works Agents?" I whispered to myself as I was shocked for the first that has nothing to do with Luffy.

The duck and Ms. Wednesday stood up and the woman started, dancing?

"Take a good look at my body." She said as she sway her hips. I was confused for a moment as I felt dizzy. Then I realised it's the clothes psychedelic pattern that's confusing us.

Zoro took the full brunt of the attack as the agent took out her peacock like weapon.

"Good now let's finish this Galu!" She yelled out as the duck quack and charges at us. But while I was dizzy she was more focused on Zoro so I wasn't affected as much. And that will be her undoing.

"KILLER INTENT!"

I shouted out as I stared at them, filled with bloodlust as that scared the duck and made him run away.

"Ah wait Galu go back we're going to... Fall!" She said before Galu ran of the building.

"Ha thanks Ayano. Can't believe I fell for tha... Look out!" Zoro said but then grabbed my wrist and cut through the floor as we saw Mr. Eight attacking us.

"KILLER TRUMPET!" He shouts out as Zoro successfully cut a hole on the ground and jumps in before the attack hit us.

Zoro ran out still holding me under his arm.

"I don't mind being held like this but I wish it was Luffy that was doing it." I said quietly as Zoro sweat dropped. But then we see Mr. Nine busting out of a pile of broken wood.

"Now you'll get it for that stunt you pulled!" He shouted as raises one of his baseball bat.

"You were the one who fell down on your own." I said calmly as I point at him.

"Quite you! FLYING BAT!"

He shouts out as the tip of his bat launched at Zoro and wrapped around his arm, the one holding one of his swords.

"Got him! You can't escape from my steel chain!" He shouts out as I could barely hear Ms. Wednesday say. "We were going to use that kid but that girl seems crazy for him."

I was wondering what she meant but I think I just heard wrong and leave it be as I look at Zoro.

"I only have seventeen seconds left, distract them until I am ready." I quietly said to Zoro as he nodded.

"Stand back you two!" We look up and see Mr. Eight grab onto his ribbon and stretch it out which activate the weapons on his wig.

"What the...!?" Zoro shouts out in shock. I already knew something was up with that wig so I didn't show anything on my face.

"KILLING SOUND!" He shouts out and shot all his guns but with Zoro's strength he pulled Mr. Nine up and got him in the blast instead. Then Zoro threw him at Ms. Wednesday as they were now unconscious.

"What's with all these gadgets?" Zoro asked himself as my affect is finally at zero.

"Zoro the time has come!" I shouted as I got out of his arm and grab my knife.

'I still feel aches in my body but I can finally make up for my mistake.' I thought as my blood boils.

"SAMURAI STRIKE!"

My attack flew through the air and hit Mr. Eight. But because of the distance between us it weakened my attack. Now all the agents are down for the count.

"Oh man that's finally done. Oi Ayano!" Zoro said with a sigh as he calls out to me.

"We can finally had a calm night, what are you going to do?" Zoro asked as I walk of.

"I'm heading back to Luffy to make sure these guys haven't done anything to him. You can do what you want." I said to him.

"Okay make sure you two don't get into any trouble." He said as he went off, possibly to find some booze.

I walked around the building to where Luffy is but when I got there I gasp.

"Whe- Where is Luffy?" I said as Luffy wasn't where he was. Then I heard an explosion back where I came from. I was about to head back I heard a voice I wanted to hear the most.

"What!?"

I went out onto the main street and saw Luffy who was now awake.

"Luffy!" I said smiling. He turn to me and I notice there was one of the Bounty hunters behind him. Then he said I something that would shook me to the very core.

"They were nice to us and gave us food. Why did you and Zoro attack them!" He shouted at me as I stood still.

"GOMU GOMU PISTOL!"

Luffy launces his fist at me and punched me in the face. He knocked me into the ground as I felt my cheek.

"Luffy wait... You don't understand." I tried to say as I stood up shaking.

I was afraid of what Luffy is thinking of me but am also angry at these hunters who spout such lies to my Luffy.

"I don't want to hear it!" Luffy shouted as he punch me again.

'I won't attack, I won't dodge. I will take all his attacks if it could calm him down.' I thought as Luffy keeps on attacking.

This went on for a few minutes as we both ran out of breath. With all the pain along with the aches surrounding my body.

'It hurts but this is nothing like all the love I have for him.' I thought as I took another punch.

"Luffy *huff* please you must understand. *huff* These people are actually..." I was interrupted when Luffy punch me again and launches me again.

"I don't care! You don't just hurt people because you want meat!" He shouts at me. I was silent for a moment.

'That's what he is angry about!' I thought as I heard more explosions.

'Explosions, it must of came from Mr. Eight. If I could show Luffy that they were the ones who attacked us first.' I thought and ran.

"Hey come back here!" Luffy yelled out as he chases after me.

'Even if he attacks, I won't attack back.' I thought as I ran. I look behind to see Luffy still chasing me despite having a stomach full of food.

Few moments later we found Zoro who for some reason is protecting Ms. Wednesday from two other people. One who is a lady wearing a dress with lemons on and a guy with sunglasses who is picking his nose.

'What is with this picture?' I thought a little confused.

"Zoro there you are!" Luffy shouts out as Zoro turns around.

"Oh so you found him Ayano? Don't worry if you two want to join in I can handle..." He started but Luffy shouts again.

"I won't forgive you two for what you done! Let's fight!"

"What!?" Zoro shouts back as he and everyone else is in shock.


	21. Chapter 21 Bomb Bomb and Kilo Kilo fight

"What the hell are you talking about!? Oi Ayano I thought I told you not to get into any trouble!" Zoro shouted and turned to me as I stayed quiet.

I was still upset that it has come to this.

"These nice people gave us food and drinks and even a cool party. Yet you two beat them all up!" Luffy shouts at us as I try again to calm him down.

"Luffy your misunderstanding, these people were bounty hunters." I said but got punched for it.

"No excuses!" Luffy yelled out as I grunted in pain.

"You idiot do you know what your even doing?" Zoro said, annoyed of his captains as he raises his sword to block Luffy's punch. But I tried to stop him.

"Zoro, don't attack him." I said as I stand up but they can see my legs shaking.

"And just let him kill me!" He shouted back as he dodged another punch which demolished a building.

"I won't attack, I won't dodge, if you won't take the attacks then I will!" I shout with determination as I took Luffy's kick.

"Ayano! Dammit they are both so stupid." Zoro said as I flew threw the air and hit one of the agents.

"Ms. Valentine!" The male agent shout out to his partner as I got up with some difficulty.

"Don't worry Mr. Five. She was so light I barely felt it." She said with a giggle. Now I am stuck between two agents.

"We are in a mission yet so many of you keep on sprouting up. Tell me why does one of you want to protect the princess?" Mr. Five asked as I tilt my head in confusion.

'Princess?" I thought as he took his finger out of his nose.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway since we are going to kill you anyway." He carried on as he was about to flick something. Wait a minute.

"Booger Bullet!"

The agent shout out as I cut it on instinct. The two half's exploded behind me.

"Was that an explosive Booger just now." I said calmly as Ms. Valentine giggles again.

"My partner ate a devil fruit called the bomb bomb fruit which makes any part of his body explode upon contact." She said as her partner runs up to me and was about to punch me.

"Stop being an idiot and listen to me!" We hear Zoro as Luffy sped towards and hit Mr. Five, launching them both through a building.

"What did I say about not hitting him." I said to Zoro angrily as he stared back.

"It was that or him hurting me over a stupid misunderstanding. And besides we took care of one of agents." He said as I grew more annoyed.

"I could've took care of him." I said but I don't think my bruises are helping my case. But before we could carry on we heard giggling from up high.

"Your giggling is getting real annoying." I said calmly despite all the pain I'm feeling.

"You won't feel like that when I'm done with you. 5,000 kilograms!" She shouted and starting to drop and dropping fast.

"Ayano!" Zoro yelled out but I quickly think of exciting things, making my heart beat. I raise my arms and unlock my KNIGHT MODE.

"KNIGHT MODE: CASTLE WALL!"

Ms. Valentine landing on me as I grunted in pain. Each of my heartbeats make my defence stronger but doesn't reduce the pain from before. She giggles again.

"I'm surprise you could withstand this much weight. Let's increase the weight. 10,000 kilograms!" She shouted as cracking are appearing on the ground.

"Hold on Ayano!" Zoro shout out about to help me but Luffy started attacking again who is now skinny again. Who after knocking down Mr. Five.

"All that running and fighting made that food go down. Now it's time to get serious." Luffy said to himself as he dragged Mr. Five out with him.

Thankfully Ms. Valentine was distracted so I directed her as she crashes onto the ground.

I took deep breaths as my arms shook from all the pressure I've been putting them through.

"Luffy you have to listen to us, they are the Bounty hunters and these guys are our enemy's." Zoro tried to explain but Luffy just won't hear it as he attacks Zoro.

"Lies! What kind of people who would party with us and bring all the food could be our enemy's!" Luffy shouts and stretch both his arms behind him.

"Looks I will have to get serious." Zoro said as he tied in a dark green bandana around his head and brings out all three swords.

"GOMU GOMU NO, BAZOOKA!"

"SANTOYUU: ONI GIRI!"

"Those two are such morons." Ms. Valentine said to herself as the attack was strong enough to push us back a bit. In the distraction I took out my knife as I tried to attack but it was sloppy. She blocked it with her umbrella and knock me into the ground.

"And since you're finally down we can take care of these two morons right Mr. Five?" She said as I notice he is now up and behind me.

"Right, let's go Ms. Valentine." Mr. Five agreed and charges at the two pirates.

'Come on Ayano you need to protect Luffy.' I thought and are now trying to use the remainder of my energy and make my blood boiling.

"SAMURAI MODE!"

I yelled out and speed to the front of them.

"What!?" The two agents yelped in surprise as I swiped my knife and use Knight slash (Samurai version.)

"SAMURAI SLASH!"

Luffy and Zoro look back in shock as the two agents fall down.

"Don't interrupt their fight." I said as I to fell down.

"Ayano!" They both shout out to me as I ran out of energy and fell unconscious.


	22. Chapter 22: Apologies

-YANDERE-CHAN-

LUFFY'S POV

Ah I'm so confused. After what Ayano did to those two weird people, Zoro and Nami told me what really went down. I thought it was funny how I thought that Zoro and Ayano fought the people because of food.

But it wasn't funny how I hurt Ayano cause of it. She even took all of my attacks. Zoro told me how upset Ayano was so I decided to apologise when she gets better.

But it got more confusing that Ms. Wednesday was actually Vivi, a princess to a place called Ala-something. Nami already made some kind of deal that involves money so I let her take care of that. The only thing we had to do was to take her back.

But then I found out that the people that attacked us was in some kind of group and it's leader wishes to take over Vivi's country. And now we seem to be on the leaders list for knowing that he is a shichibukai.

Now though we are going to sail out of the island to take Vivi back after seeing the boat that wig guy was in blown up. I pick Ayano up as I call out to the others.

"I'll take Ayano back to the ship! You all get the others!" I shouted to them as Zoro and Nami nodded while Vivi was crying.

Later as I got Ayano inside the ship the others came with Ussop and Sanji. Though I still hear Vivi upset.

"Why is she still crying?" I called out to them.

"Seems like her pet duck is missing!" Nami replied as Vivi explained how it looks like.

"He is not just a pet, he's my partner. He has yellow feathers with a blue helmet. Not to mention that he's big." She said as I heard a noise just by me. I look to my right and saw a big duck.

"Is that it?" I said as the duck raised a wing.

"Quake!"

"What are you doing there!?" Vivi shouts out angrily as she chased after her weird duck.

"We need to get out of here quickly, we don't know who's coming and how many they'll be." Nami said as we all agreed.

As we are setting of Ussop and Sanji woke up.

"Why are we back on the ship!" They both shouted out as they kept going on about if we stayed longer. At the time I was thinking about Ayano. Then I realised something.

"Why does her knife seem familier." I mumbled as I was even more confused when I remember her fighting with it. 'And why does she remind me of someone.' I thought in confusion as Nami and Zoro knocked out Ussop and Sanji.

-YANDERE-CHAN—

AYANO POV

'Where am I?' I thought as I regain my consciousness. I try to move but my body wouldn't let me.

'Well this is inconvenient.' I thought as I tried opening my eyes. It opened in a few moments and found my self in the captains quarters, lying down on the sofa. My eyes widened as I realised what just happened as I groaned.

"What a blunder I made." I said as I finally had enough energy to speak. 'I can't believe I let them down like that. I need to have better control over my emotions.' I thought as I try to see if I have enough energy to move. I didn't as I sigh and laid down. "Better apologise when I have a chance." I mumbled to myself.

But then I notice something and look at the ceiling and saw an eye. It stared at me as I stared back. It closed as it disappeared while blossom petals appeared for some reason.

I tilt my head in confusion but was too tired to care as I closed my eyes.

"I'll think more later." I quietly mumbled as I went back to sleep. Not knowing that something was happening outside.

-YANDERE-CHAN—

Day later

I woke up as I can't help but to hear that someone is snoring in the room. I yawned as I look around and found the one that was making that noice.

"Luffy?" I said quietly as I see Luffy sleeping on the other side of the room. Thankfully my body is now fully healed as I can stand up, though wobbly at first and walked towards him. I lifted up his straw hat as it was covering his face.

'So cute.' I thought as I look at his sleeping face. I blush as I got closer and reaches out my hand. But I stopped.

'What am I doing!? A girl like myself could ruin a face like Luffy. Not after what I did last night.' I thought as I remember what happened again.

But as I was thinking on what to do, Luffy woke up.

"Huh who's that." He mumbled as he was still tired, but was fully awake when he saw me. "Ayano! You're awake!" He shouted with a smile as I was shocked to say the least. But he stopped for a moment as I am getting worried.

"Um, Luff..." I said but Luffy Interrupted.

"I'm sorry." My eyes widened in even more shock while Luffy bowed.

"Fo-For what?" I asked nervously as Luffy looks up.

"I hit you without knowing what you guys were trying to do. I didn't even tried to listen. I was an idiot." He said as I didn't know what to say. "Even when I hit you lots and lots, you still tried to explain to me." He carried on as I felt guilt for thinking about my own mistakes, not even thinking on how my lover even felt.

"It's okay." I said as I fight back the tears. Luffy looks up in surprise as we look at each other. "You are a kind person Luffy even if you are a pirate, you still worry about people that had fun with us." I say to him as he was shocked by my words. "So with that. I forgive you."

"Ayano." He said while clutches his hand. He started laughing and hugs me. I blushed as he swings me around and started laughing with him.

'Yes this is how it should be. I promise you this Luffy. Even with my feelings for you I will never lead myself astray.'

-YANDERE-CHAN-

OUTSIDE THE ROOM

Nami who was about to see how Ayano was doing smiled. She sighs as she walks back outside.

At first she was worried when Luffy introduced Ayano to the crew but was later confused. But now she was sure of it.

"She really does love him doesn't she. Don't worry Ayano, I will keep it a secret." She said to herself and claps her hand. "Well might as well let Sanji know she's awake." She said and gone to the kitchen for Sanji to make Ayano something.


	23. Chapter 23: Mission

**Hello guys I'm back with a new chapter. As you might of heard I started a new story called -Reincarnated as a Hunter -. I'** **m going to be doing these two a week each so I can have a proper schedule.**

 **The reason this is late is that I now have a proof reader now, I won't speak his name but he is a part of my family. I will shout out thanks to him while he reads this. But that does mean I will have to upload my chapters more later in a week then usual, so just a heads up.**

 **Not much else to say so I'll let you guys read my chapter.**

* * *

Half an hour past as Luffy was telling me all the adventures he went through before I joined. While I did ask him to tell me more about the crew, I can't help but feel jealous that he went through all that without me being there with him.

Apparently I misjudged the crew's capabilities. Like how Ussop is actually a very good shooter, or how Sanji has a very powerful kicking fighting style. But I hear Nami is more about her navigation skills then her fighting abilities.

Then all of a sudden my stomach growls. Luffy's eyes widened and stood up as I blushed because of the embarrassment.

"That's right, you slept all day. You missed five meals!" Luffy shouted as I raise an eyebrow.

'Did he just add two meals.' I thought curiously as he grabbed my hand and ran outside. I blush harder while Luffy shouted to Sanji once we were outside.

"Sanji! Ayano hasn't had her five meals a day!" Luffy shouts out.

"Idiot, it's three meals, not everyone has a black hole in their stomachs like you! But don't worry Ayano! I will make you something delicious!" Sanji yelled at Luffy, but I rolled my eyes when he talked to me, eyes full of love.

I was distracted, but when I remember who I was holding onto, I let go and hid behind the mast.

"You alright?" Luffy asked. I nodded to him.

Later on everyone gathered in the kitchen as they were surprised to see me eating my fifth plate.

"What an appetite." Ussop said in shock as I sigh, regaining my energy back.

"My fighting style - Warrior Style - Increases my body's speed and nervous system reactions, so it uses my energy as well. So the more I have to use it, the more energy I need to consume." I explained as Ussop and Luffy looked confused.

"I need food to fight." I said as they nodded. I sighed and as I was not distracted by my stomach I notice a familiar person on the ship. I stood on the table, took out my knife and aimed at the blue haired agent.

"What is she doing on the ship?" I said as the others stood up as well. But they are protecting her?

"Oh her? She is Vivi and she is a princess." Luffy replied as I raise an eyebrow.

'Wait, that bomb agent said something about a princess.' I thought as I calmed down and put my knife away. I cross my arms as I say "Explain."

And so they went on to explain how the leader of Baraque Works is really a Shichibukai, Crocodile. Their goal is to create a utopia, but what he's doing is making the kingdoms fight each other to take over Alabaster. Vivi sneaked into the organisation to figure out their plans. But she got found out and that was why the bomb agent and his partner came to silence her.

Apparently the wig guy – who as it turns out has completely natural hair - is Igaram, a captain of the Alabaster Royal Gaurd. He went out to be a decoy for us to escape but was blown up as he was leaving the island. When the crew and Vivi managed to escape, the enemy appeared, who was Crocodile's partner, Ms. All Sunday. My eyes widened when they told me about her.

"An agent who has powers to grow body parts?" I asked, concerned as Luffy huffed annoyingly.

"Yea, she used it to take my straw hat!" He shouts out as I clutched my hands.

"Nico Robin." I said quietly as Vivi's eyes widened, the others looking confused.

"But how do you know that Ayano?" Vivi asked while I stared at her as she flinched. Unless she makes up for hurting Luffy's crew, I will be suspicious of her.

"I heard a few stories about her. It has been said that she destroyed six Marine battle ships at the age of eight." I said. The others gasped. "Though I don't believe those rumours, since the Marine that issued it was not trustworthy." I said as half the crew were still shaken up. 'Well, that's what mum told me when we talked about all the dangerous bounties.' I thought as I remember Mum before she left the island for the last time.

"Well thank goodness she didn't find out about you." Nami said to me, sighing.

"I'm afraid she already knows about me." I said as I told them about what happened earlier. Nami brought her head down, all sad that I got found out.

"No way." Nami whispered as Sanji tried to comfort her. I got up as I left the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Zoro asked, who was silent the entire time.

"I have something to take care of." I said as I went out to see the sun going down. 'I must've slept longer then I thought.' I decide while I climb up onto the crows nest.

I look around but didn't find anything. 'I left my reply here like they said, but not only is that gone, they didn't reply back. I wonder if they left it elsewhere.' I thought as I was about to head inside, until Ussop called out to me.

"Ayano! You're up there!?" He shouted out as I see him waving a letter. I raise an eyebrow as I climb back down.

"I was keeping lookout in case someone like Ms. All Sunday came. But then when I got up there, this letter was there, and it has your name on it." He explained as I grab it off of him.

 _YANDERE-CHAN_

 _BLANK EYED AYANO_

"Though I have no idea what Yandere is." He carried on as I sighed.

'Well that's not surprising, Yandere isn't that commonly known.' I thought as I interrupt Ussop from his ramblings. "Thanks you... You didn't read it did you?" I said to him as he grew nervous.

"N-No I didn't." He said to me. I nodded as he seemed to be telling the truth. I went inside as I hear Ussop sighing in relief.

I got back to the captains cabin which I think has become my living quarters and open up the letter. I scowled at the first line.

' _Hello Yandere-chan_

 _It's me, Info-chan. I'm getting a bit lonely without you calling me so I asked my superiors to write to you. I did try to call you earlier but you never picked up._

 _Anyway, on to business. Because of certain circumstances you accepted our deal. You accepted to take the orders whenever we give you one. In return we leave you in peace with your loved one._

 _Now here's your first order, with this letter there is a bounty poster and we would like for you to take her out. In the past she has been quite a threat to our organisation but she has become silent. Intel says that she was last seen in the Alabaster Kingdom._

 _Well look at that, you guys are heading there as well. So that sorts itself out._

 _That's it from me, ta ta for now my lovely Yandere-chan._

 _From Info-chan.'_

I sighed as I look at this. 'Even in writing she is annoying. Might as well see what my target looks like.' I thought as I look behind the letter.

 _BOUNTY: 45.000.000 BELI_

 _ACTRESS KIZANA_

'Forty five million Belis? That's five million more then mine.' I thought as I look at her picture. She has that famous look on her face, and she has purple twin-drills held up by two red roses while having purple eyes. She wears a black choker with a red rose in the center and purple stockings with red roses and green leaves on them. She doesn't wear any beautiful cloths but certainly stands out.

I grumbled a bit when I see those melons on her chest as she wears a purple dress over it with a lighter mini skirt.

"Mission accepted." I said to myself as I put the poster and letter in the drawer.


	24. Chapter 24: training and playing

**Welcome back to Yandere Loves her captain. Man we are nearly at the 25th chapter, not to mention that this is the first story where I _actually_ want to see this through.**

 **By the way I'm planning on doing little holiday specials with this story. They are going to be on chapter story though. I don't know do you all think I should do it or do you just want me to do the main story.**

 **Review me what you all think about but for now I'll let you read myour chapter. Let's get it on!**

 **...**

 **PS that is going to be my last line everytime I do this. Is that alright?**

* * *

It has been 4 days since they entered the Grand Line, and even less than that since Vivi came aboard. I still don't know what to think about the Princess, since before then she was fighting us as a bounty hunter. Since Luffy seems to be calling her a friend, I will trust his decision for now, but will apprehend Vivi if she ever steps out of line.

I sigh as I finished my training and got rid of some sweat with a towel. I walk around the ship as I notice Zoro training as well. For me, I train with my knife and go through some of my MODES. For Zoro, I see him slashing through the air with a dumbbell like a sword. I was about to leave him be when he spoke.

"You train as well?" He asked as he slashes down his dumbbell. I can actually feel the force vibrate the air in its wake.

"Yea, somewhat… I don't exactly have my own training method like you do though." I replied as I remember how mum does all kinds of different training methods with me. Zoro raises an eyebrow as the dumbbell continues swinging.

'He has quite the concentration.' I thought as he hadn't stopped once since we started speaking.

"Well I'll leave you to it then." I said. He nodded and I went on my way.

I then notice Ussop who seems to be making ammo for his slingshot.

I walked up behind him while looking at his ammo. Gunpowder, pepper pellets, metal balls and...

"Eggs?" I asked quietly, which still managed to shock Ussop into yelping.

"Oh Ayano, don't scare me like that." He said, taking deep breaths.

"Sorry, it's just that you seem to have some interesting kinds of ammunition." I said, trying to be kind to him.

Then he explained all his types of ammo and honestly, I am actually impressed that he thought this all up himself. Not to mention that he's actually telling the truth this time.

Although his bragging is getting annoying. I raise my hand for him to stop.

"All right that's enough." I said as I see Ussop left his mouth open like he still had more to say, but closes it as he believes that I have lost interest. That wasn't the case. "By the way…" I continued, as he seemed to be a bit sad. "With your wide selection of attacks you can try tricking your opponent about what attack you're using." I finished, I knew he was surprised by my advice.

Why did I help him you might ask. Because along with Nami, I noticed that these two are the weakest links in this crew. And Luffy doesn't need weak links in his crew. He only deserves the best of the best.

Everyone else was doing their own things. Sanji has been cleaning up since breakfast this morning while Nami is looking at the newspaper that got dropped down earlier. Vivi was somewhere looking around while her pet duck was with Luffy. Speaking of him...

"Hah, I'm bored." He says. The duck seems to agree with him. I sigh in happiness that even his bored face looks so cute.

"Oh, hey! You're here!" I realised that Luffy was talking to me. I blush and was surprised that he knew I was even there. "Wanna play? Everyone else is so busy and it is boring around here." He said with a grin. I didn't know what to do.

I spent so much of my time preparing to join Luffy in his adventures that I never took the time to have fun. It just seemed so… unnecessary. I believe that I might even lack the emotion to actually feel like Im having fun.

'But it's Luffy that wants to play, so maybe...' I thought as I remember how me and Luffy were so happy when I woke up a few days ago. 'That was what they called fun... right?' I didn't know what to think but Luffy apparently didn't have the patience to wait as he taps my shoulder.

"Tag! You're It!" He shouted as he ran off onto the deck, leaving me in shock.

'He just touched me!' I thought loudly as I look at Luffy's grin. I slap my face a bit, slightly love struck, and chased after him. I tried to tag him but he stretched his arm and pulled himself up the mast.

"Can't catch me from up here!" He shouts out again from near the crows nest.

"Um Luffy, isn't that a bit unfair?" Ussop said worried that I would be upset. But I'm nothing like he thinks I am. I jump up onto the upper deck, then onto the tangerine garden that's on top of the kitchen roof and then I leaped up onto the ropes to climb the rest of the way.

"Hey! I don't care if you're all noisy; just don't mess with my tangerines!" Nami shouts out, annoyed as I nodded, running across the beam. Luffy laughs as he jumps over me and lands on the beam. I breathe in as I let my excitement down a bit. Once I am calm I ran towards him to tag him but he keeps on jumping over me. This went on for a few minutes until I came up with an idea.

"Luffy look, there's some delicious meat!" I shouted at him. He took the bait.

"Meat! Where!?" He yelled out as everyone looked on. I charged at him as a feeling of guilt washes over me.

'I'm sorry Luffy.' I thought, charging on at him full speed while he was distracted. But just as I got closer, he notices.

"Ah!" He said in shock as he jumps back down, stretching again onto the beam and swings back on to the deck. I decided to be a bit more daring and jump down myself, grabbing hold onto a loose rope.

I smile and actually laugh a bit as this is quite fun. Everyone was shocked, especially Luffy as I took a chance and landed on him.

"Tag, you're it." I said as I tapped his forehead. Luffy was quiet and I grew worried that I might have gone too far with that trick. Then he smiles and laughs

"Shi shi shi shi shi shi! Wow I totally didn't expect that. Let's do it again!" He said as I blush again from seeing that I made him happy. I smile and nodded.

We spent all morning playing tag and even though we caused the others trouble, I didn't care as I hadn't ever had fun like this before.

'Luffy, once again you have me finding enjoyment in what people consider normal.' I thought as we lie on the deck, looking up at the sky as the sun rises high.

"Everyone! Its lunch time! And since it's a nice day, lets eat outside!" Sanji declared as the others cheered. For me though I was already happy from what Luffy did for me.

Sanji handed out summer drinks. Though me and the other girls were obviously his favourites since ours had so much more detail and thought put into them compared with the boys. The tiny umbrellas were a nice touch.

We all sat in a circle at the front of the ship while Nami and Vivi were on the upper deck.

"You know, it's strange how the weather is now calm compared to before." Nami said. I decided to join in the conversation.

"I'm actually wondering the same thing." I said as Vivi started explaining it to us.

We already knew how each of the islands had its own magnetic field and seasons. But what we didn't know was that it affected the sea around them as many different climates clashed, causing the weather to go hay wire in between Islands. But at the start of the Grand Line is where all the first Islands climates clash, which causes the weather to go out of control. And as we get closer to the next island the climate will calm down.

I nodded as I now know what was happening. I knew that the Grand Line was crazy from my own studies of it, but sadly the East Blue is the weakest sea so therefore has the least people who dare to even enter the so called 'Pirates Graveyard'.

I sigh once again as I stared at the rest of the crew playing around with the duck as it also drank Sanji's summer drink.

"Is it alright for your duck to be drinking that?" I asked Vivi. She nodded in reply.

"His name is Carue, but yes, his kind can eat and drink the same things us humans do." I nodded back as she replied. I see Luffy grinning while he pets the duck.

'I will still call him 'Duck' though.' Call me jealous if you want but I want to be the one that has Luffy petting me.

"Um, Ayano?" I look at Vivi, she looks like she is nervous about something.

"What?" I said back with an eyebrow raised as she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry!" It all went silent as me and the crew stared at her in shock, including me.

"Why are you apologising?" I asked while crossing my arms in wonder.

"I know you don't trust me as I have attacked your crew. Even if it was just a job I still insulted your lo..."

I shut her mouth before she could say anymore. I clenched my teeth as the others were wondering what she was going to say. I glared at her making her flinched.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence or you will regret it." I whispered to her. She nodded. I let go and then went inside the ship.

"Oh, and I accept your apology, but even then I can't trust anyone that disrespects our captain." I wanted to say 'my captain' but decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Nami, will you tell me when we get to the next island?" I asked the navigator. She nodded While I closed the door behind. When it closed completely I covered my face.

"Can't believe I let Luffy see that. Not to mention that bitch almost let out my secret. But how did she find..." I wondered, but then I realised who ratted me out.

"Nami." I said out loud. It was so obvious that she knew. Zoro might have noticed as well but I know he would keep quite. Doesn't do much aside from training and drinking anyway.

"I will have a talk with them later." I said to myself as I tried to keep my emotions down.

Unknown to me, at that moment Nami, Vivi and Zoro had a slight shiver creep down their spines.

* * *

 **Ooh that doesn't look good. Let's just hope Vivi and Nami survive out of this. Well with this they will get into Little Garden in the next chapter.**

 **Remember it's your guys choice if I do the holiday specials for this story. Mind you I will have to skip a week on this story to do it.**

 **So with that I will see you guys next time. Bye bye.**


	25. Chapter 25: Grudge

**Hello and welcome to the 25th chapter. I apologise for not releasing this last week. The reason is that I had a cold and was pretty weak to do much. Almost missed this week as well since I didn't feel all that motivated so sorry if this is a bit short unlike he others.**

 **Now here's a bit of bad and good news. The bad news is that after the reincarnated story I won't be doing the next chapter for this story. But the good news is that I will be doing a Halloween special for this. So look forward to that.**

 **By the way before we get started I have something to say. Lately I see that my stories ain't getting much reviews. I seem to only get just one or two reviews after each of my chapters. Shout out to Totong and Lucian Naruto by the way. I don't want to be that guy where he demands to get something. I just want to see if you all are actually liking my story and to see if I'm doing everything all right.**

 ***Sigh* With that out of my chest let's gets going.**

* * *

It was silent outside. The crew was kind of speechless after Ayano's outburst as Nami, Vivi and for some reason Zoro got the shivers.

"What was that about?" Luffy said confused. Nami sighs as she knew what it was about.

"I'm sorry." Vivi apologises. Ussop shook his head.

"There's no need to apologise, you didn't know it was a secret." He said, knowing the situation. He knew there was something going on but couldn't quite figure out what. Luffy looked over.

"What secret?" Luffy asked, the rest sighed. He is the only one who doesn't have a clue.

"Anyway… it seems like we are getting close to the island since the weather is now stabilising. What is the island called again?" Nami asked Vivi. She sighs with sadness.

"It's called Little Garden if we can trust Ms. All Sundays words." She quietly says, not wanting to call the agent her real name. Nami pats Vivi on the shoulder.

"Look, let's not worry about Ayano for now. She may be stubborn at times but she does try to get along with everyone in the crew." Nami said, reassuring Vivi as the Princess sighs, this time in slight relief.

"Your right, you think we can talk to her?" Vivi asked as Nami shivered again, this time knowing why.

"I think it's best if we leave her for a bit." She said as everyone aside from Luffy and Zoro nodded in agreement; Luffy because he still doesn't know what's going on, and Zoro because he doesn't want to get involved. He and Ayano may have grown respect for each other but Zoro still won't get involved with some girl for love.

=YANDERE-CHAN=

AYANO POV

Unknown to the rest of the crew I was just by the entrance so I heard everything. I don't know if I should sigh in relief or lower my head is slight disappointment over Luffy not figuring out.

'Well, at least I still have a chance at telling him myself.' I smile at the thought but it turns into a frown as I hit my head on the wall. 'But that still doesn't accuse me for showing them my bad side, even if that lady did deserve it.' I thought. Not even wanting to think Vivi's name.

I then started hearing the crew shouting in surprise.

"Wow! is that a dolphin?" Luffy started as I chew my lips. To me seeing dolphins together would've made a good romantic scene.

"I've never seen one before!" Ussop shouted out as I opened the door slightly to see everyone on the upper deck.

"Wait… why does it seem like it's so far away?" Sanji asked as I tip toed to the side of the ship. The only reason I did this is because of how I acted, I didn't want Luffy to look at me

I look out as I think about what Sanji said; that despite the Dolphin being far away, it looked like the size it would be when it was close. Ayano raises an eyebrow as the dolphin swam towards them. It grew bigger as it got closer and suddenly jumped over the waterline.

"IT'S HUGE!" They all shouted. The dolphin was most definitely huge, twice as big as the ship itself. Even I was a little shocked as it jumped over us and dove back down into the ocean. The 'Going Merry' rocked from the waves as we grabbed hold of something for balance.

"This ocean is crazy!" Ussop shouted in fright. Nami nodded in agreement as I heard Luffy laughing.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!" Luffy cheered. Nami and Ussop glared at him.

"No!" They yelled at him as he continued laughing.

I then see that Vivi had spotted me. I just turned away and headed to the kitchen. I know I'm being stubborn but the b*tch was asking for it.

"You know she is sorry about what happened right?" I turned and saw Zoro sitting at the table. I sigh as I cross my arms.

"I don't care if she is sorry, she still almost did something I find inexcusable." I said, not giving away what I really hated about it. Zoro crosses his own arms.

"She is now Luffy's friend and is temporarily in our crew. I don't know why but you seem to have feelings for him." Zoro said as I glare at him. He sighs as he continues. "Come on, its pretty obvious you have feelings for him. It's thanks to Luffy being so dense that he hasn't realised himself. Frankly I don't know why you love him so much."

"You won't understand. No one will understand my feelings for him. I would do anything for him..."

"In any case just try not to be so hostile towards Vivi, Luffy will get worried otherwise." Zoro said. I look back at him.

"Are you using Luffy to get me to make up with Vivi?" I raised an eyebrow as Zoro merely shrugged.

"Take it whatever way you want. By the way, I heard we are near Little Garden so we better get ready. Also heard that this a dangerous place." Zoro said, smirking at the last bit as we both walked out.

'Little Garden. Where have I heard that before?...' I wondered as we made our way to the others. Vivi looked at me with a sad face. I stayed silent.

There we see an island just up ahead and it looked more like a huge jungle than a garden.

"Ironic." I said quietly as Ussop - who was next to me - nodded in agreement.

"Yea, this doesn't seem like a garden at all." He said nervously. Then a few minutes later we enter a huge river and begin sailing inland. A grin slowly grows on Luffy's face as Nami and Ussop grew more and more nervous.

Then we heard the growls.

"Luffy… please tell me that was your stomach." Ussop said sheepishly. Luffy shook his head still wearing that grin. Then we heard a roar.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The coward duo (Nami and Ussop) screamed as we saw a Lion stepping out the jungle. "A Lion!?" They said out loud.

But just then the Lion fell down. The beast had a deep wound on its back.

"The king of the jungle is dead!?" Ussop shouted out in shock. Nami looks at Luffy, pleading him for them not to step foot into the Island. The grin on his face filled her with unease.

"Sanji! Prepare a pirate lunchbox! I smell an adventure!" Luffy shouted with glee. Sanji nods and heads to the kitchen.

"Okay Luffy." He said as the coward-duo get more and more scared, not wanting to be left alone.

"Sanji-san, can you make one for Carue and me as well?" Surprising all of us, Vivi was the one who asked as Sanji nods again but with more affection.

Nami wanted to know why but I wasn't listening as I was too busy glaring at Vivi.

'Thinking on going with Luffy alone? Not on my watch.' I thought as I turn to Sanji.

"Sanji! Make that three Pirate lunchboxes!" Sanji is now twirling with excitement as the coward duo and the Princess looks at me in shock.

"No! Not you too Ayano!" Nami and Ussop shouts at me, pleading me to stay. But I just glared at Vivi as she gulped.

'I might have to forgive you sooner or later. But that doesn't mean we can become friends.' I thought as I look at Luffy. It warms my heart to see him getting excited. 'A good thing about this is that I can finally go on my first adventure with you.' I thought as Luffy looks over and giggles. My frown went upside down as his grin makes my heart flutter.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	26. Chapter 26: Giants and Dinosaur's

**Hello guys I'm finaly back. Sorry that is been so long but it's actually kind of a funny story. Remember back then when I said I might get distracted by one of my christmas game called Super Smash Bros Ultimate? Well the funny thing is that it wasn't this game but another one called Persona 5. It's an amazing game and got too addicted to it from beginning to end. And it wasn't even a Christmas present but just a game I bought a week prior.**

 **So yeah that game took me over a month to complete then I found my old Gamecube and started playing some of the old games I still had for some reason like Luigi Mansion and paper Mario.**

 ***Cough* Sorry I've just been rambling. Any way sorry for me being so late so I will be publishing this chapter now and will be back on my Reincarnated story.**

 **Oh and last thing for all my Slime and sword fans. I will also be publishing two new versions for my trailer story soon. So look forward to that.**

 **Anyway I won't be keeping you all any longer so enjoy the return to our favourite Yandere.**

* * *

Everything was silent as the three of us traversed this jungle. The only thing we could hear were the animals in the distance and Luffy chuckling in excitement.

As Luffy took the lead, Vivi and I had an awkward silence. I knew Vivi wanted to apologise but didn't know where to start.

"Hey adventure! Where are you!?" Luffy shouted out, wanting to see something cool.

"Luffy sure is something, isn't he?" Vivi asked nervously. I stared at her for a few seconds and sighed. I looked around for anything interesting. Vivi sighs herself for she failed at making small talk.

I know I'm just being stubborn now but I don't care. She needs to apologise for her mistake and I won't settle for anything else. As I was looking around, Luffy shouts out to us.

"Hey guys I found something! It's a weird Octopus Shell!" We look on over and saw Luffy crouching just over a pond, holding what looked like just that: a shell. Not to mention that Luffy was right as we could see an Octopus-like creature sticking out.

"Um that's not an Octopus Luffy, It's an Ammonite." Vivi corrected him.

I raise an eyebrow and questioned Vivi. "But those creatures went extinct along with the..." I stopped myself as the pieces came together. Luffy noticed my silence.

"Hey, what's the matter Ayano?" I would've blushed from Luffy worrying for me if I wasn't so lost in my thoughts.

'Little Garden, the island stuck in time. How didn't I figure it out sooner! It's the home to the two...'

"Dinosaur!" Vivi screamed out which knocked me out of my thoughts. I growled a bit at that but stopped as I saw Luffy smiling brightly. I did frown a bit at how easily Luffy forgot about me worrying but it did make me happy to see Luffy smiling in excitement. My feelings for him really are complicated, aren't they... Not that I mind of course.

"Because of how dangerous the Grand Line is, each of the islands hold different civilisations. Some were higher and more advanced while others were stuck in the dinosaur age." While Vivi explained to us I saw Luffy climb up the dinosaur. I smiled brightly as I saw my Luffy having fun. For a moment I forgot what I was worrying about.

"Luffy!? What are you doing up there!?" Vivi interrupted. I looked at her in disdain.

"What's the problem? Luffy is fine. A weak creature won't hold him down." I said to her as she widened her eyes.

"Weak!? Even if it is, it is still a dinosaur!" I sigh in her ignorance. Luffy is much stronger than any beast. An overgrown lizard won't beat him.

Then the impossible happened.

"Whoa!" We look up and gasp as Luffy fell into the dinosaur's mouth and was swallowed.

"Luffy!" Vivi and I shouted. I was about get my knife to slice the dinosaur's neck open but someone was already ahead of me.

A giant, a being even bigger than the dinosaur slashed its neck apart from the body with his rusted blade. Luffy fell out as he wasn't in too deep and landed on the Giant's hand. The giant laughs at Luffy's recklessness as the Captain stood up.

"GEGYAGYAGYA! What a funny little guy you are! It has been a while since I saw guys like you! My name is Dorry, the greatest fighter in Elubabu! What is your name little one!?" He said so loudly that me and Vivi went to cover our ears.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, the guy who will be King of all the Pirates!" He shouted back.

"King of the Pirates!? What's that!? GEGYAGYAGYA!" Dorry laughs along with Luffy.

I stared in awe as Luffy befriends the Giant so easily. I grew determined as I climbed up the dead dinosaur.

"Ayano what are you doing?" Vivi quietly shouted at me. But I ignored her as I got on top. Luffy and Dorry's laughing quietened down.

"Dorry the Giant!" Dorry and Luffy looked down as I greeted him in respect. "Thank you for saving my captain! If you weren't there I would've killed the dinosaur myself for even thinking of eating Luffy!" I shouted to make sure he hears me. From what mother told me, these Giants are a proud race and are one of the many races that are raised in the Grand Line. When mother told me of them I respected them for their power and honour. Saving Luffy only grew that respect.

Dorry stared for a moment and I knew that Vivi was afraid of what was going to happen. But she needn't worry as I stared at the Giant as well with neither of us blinking. Seconds passed until Dorry laughed once again.

"GEGYAGYA! No need for thanks little lady! You have a wonderful crew with you!" Dorry said while Luffy chuckled.

"Shishishi yep! I'm glad to have a crew like them!" Luffy shouted again which made me blush for real.

Dorry grinned as he stared at us. "Well, how about I take you three back to my home!? We have got some meat so I'll treat you all!" Everyone (more or less) enthusiastically agreed. I jump off so he could pick up the dinosaur I was standing on. Luffy jumped off the Giant's hand. I hear Vivi saying that the Giant saw her and her duck but once again, I ignore her.

As we followed the Giant I remember back when I first heard of the Giants.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 _It was about a year ago when I had just finished my training for the day._

 _I grabbed a cup of water and drank nearly all of it._

" _You are coming along better than I expected Ayano. You really show the determination when it comes to training. You truly are an Aishi." My mother said behind me. I nodded silently as I sat down on the table and look through the newspaper. More specifically, the Bounty posters._

 _Mother always said how we should be prepared once we set off. 'Knowledge is just as strong as actual power.' That's what she always said to me, which I took to heart._

 _I saw mother smile a bit, and then she went off to start cooking for dinner._

" _The next step is to teach you how to cook. The way to get your loved one is through his stomach. This Luffy boy is an amazing example." She said to me as I nodded again._

 _As I read through the posters I notice a few that looked old. The posters don't even have colour._

" _Mother, What are these?" I asked. She looks back and saw the posters I held up._

" _Ah. Those posters were stated over a hundred years ago." She answered. I raise an eyebrow._

" _A Hundred years ago?" I wondered as it seemed impossible. Why would the Marines hold onto bounties on people that must be already dead?_

" _It will seem impossible if they were humans. No, these two are Giants; one of the many races that roam the Grand Line."_

 _Then mother explained the Giants to me. And that was when I decided that I would like to meet them one day. They have the same kind of honour we Aishi's have. Well, maybe not the same but I still hold respect for them._

' _I Wonder how Luffy would feel if we do meet them.'_

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"Hahaha! This meat is great!" Luffy shouts out in delight as he tore off a bit of the now cooked dinosaur meat he happened to also be using as a seat.

"GEGYAGYAGYA! And this Pirate Lunch of yours is delicious, despite it being small!" Dorry laughs as he swallowed the lunch Sanji had made whole.

"If you say it's disgusting I'll kick your butt!" Luffy said. Vivi flinched a bit thinking Luffy unintentionally offended the Giant, but Dorry didn't seem to care as he laughs.

"Gegyagya! I'd like to see you try!"

"Their acting like they are childhood friends." Vivi said, shocked at how easily Luffy befriended a giant.

"You should have never doubted Luffy. If he tried I believe he could even make sworn enemies his friends." I replied. Vivi looked like she was about to say something.

"Say, Ayano..."

"So why are you all alone in this island?" Luffy asked. We hadn't seen any other Giants around.

"Luffy. There is actually one other Giant on this island named Broki." I explained to Luffy as Dorry's permanent grin grew.

"Ah so you know us little one? After a hundred years I believed everyone had forgotten about us. GEGYAGYAGYA!" He laughs as Vivi and Gayue were once again shocked.

"A Hundred years!?" Vivi shouted out as Dorry chuckles.

"Do not worry little lady, us giants live three times longer than you humans. Probably even more! Gegyagya!" His chuckle turned into a full laugh which to me was starting to get annoying. My respect lowered a little.

Then he explained why the two Giants were so far from home.

Apparently the two had a dispute over a hundred years ago. And according to tradition the two must battle in the name of their god. Whoever was right would emerge victorious. They chose Little Garden to be their battle ground.

"But like I said, it has been a hundred years since then and we no longer know the reason for this fight! GEGYAGYAGYA!" Dorry laughs again.

"Wait what!? If you forgot the cause then what's the point! It will be nothing but murder!" Vivi yelled out. She couldn't see the reason why they would do this.

Suddenly, the volcano on the island erupts. Dorry announces that that was the call for their battle.

"Well it seems our God calls for us once more." Dorry said as he stood up and began walking towards the centre of the island.

"Wait! Why are you two still fighting!? What's the purpose of thi..." Luffy covered her mouth to silence her.

"It's not like that Vivi." Luffy said to her. I agreed.

"It's no longer about the reason of it all. This is their warrior spirit shouting out." I said. Dorry seemed to hear us as he nods.

"They are right! We fight for one thing and one thing only!" He shouts out as he charges towards a shorter giant. Dorry raises his rusted blade as the other raises his rusted axe.

"OUR PRIDE!" Both shout out at the top of their lungs as they blocked each other's weapons with their shields.

The attack was so powerful that I could feel the force all the way back where I was standing.

"Amazing." Luffy quietly said as his legs wobbled in excitement, falling onto his back. I joined him, just to join him.

"Luffy? Ayano?" Vivi said so confused at what was happening.

"It's so gigantic." Luffy said in awe while seeing them clashing their giant weapons, both grinning to each other in excitement.


	27. Chapter 27: Trusting but cheating

Honour, pride. To me these are just strange words but for some reason I feel like these words mean more then I realised. My mother told me how the Aishi's have the honour to uphold our traditions. And that we hold our pride close to our hearts.

The Giants are the same. They have the honour to fight a fair fight and has the pride to battle with all their might. Our pride meanwhile is not about myself but to our love ones. If we don't have that then what good are we.

It wasn't until I met Luffy face to face that I understood those words. He is my pride and I have the honour and loyalty to protect him. That is my fight and anyone who takes it away will have to face my might.

 **-YANDERE-CHAN-**

"It's yet another draw Broki. How many does this make now?" Dorri said to his rival as they laid on the ground after bashing their shields onto their heads.

"Gababababa! I believe this is 73,452?" Broki replied and made Dorri look at him in shock then grins.

"What was that? I think it has been 73,466! Has old age finally caught up with you? Gegyagya!" Dorri laughs as Broki taunts him.

"What about you? That last attack was so weak even a small human could block it!"

"Gegyagyagyagya!"

"Gabababababa!"

After their small laughing episode Broki decided to tell his rival a little something.

"That reminds me, I have a few guests turn up earlier. They were kind enough to give me some sake. How about we give you some." Broki offered as Dorri grins.

"Gegyagyagya! Really!? I haven't had sake for a hundred years!" Dorri laughs while Broki joins him.

Meanwhile me and others could just make out what they are saying. "Guests? You think they talking about Nami and the others?" Vivi asks us. The Princess seem to not be as afraid as before but I can still hear the worry in her voice.

"Why didn't they just come with us if they want to be on the adventure?" Luffy said to himself in confusion. I sigh as I turn to him.

"They were probably scared of the Giant and couldn't say no." I replied to him. Vivi was slightly surprise at me saying it like it's no big deal. But it seems she is getting use to my 'I don't care' comments.

A while later, Dorri comes back with barrels of sake and offered it to us. I made it a point that I'm not that much of a drinker and I had to convince Luffy and the Giant that I can't hold any liquor. No matter how painful it is to see Luffy not smiling.

'But that pout is so cute!' I thought loudly as I try not to let it so on my face.

"A-ayano? Your alright?" Vivi said who is seeing my body shaking from joy.

"I'm fine." I think my voice vibrated from me shaking.

"Your not fine at all!" I sigh again at Vivi's persistent nagging. I took a deep breath to calm my self and the shaking stopped.

"I heard Vivi shouting. What's wrong you sick or something?" Luffy said as he walked over.

'Luffy you too close!' I thought as I blush and started shaking again. He laughs when he saw this.

"Ha ha ha! What are you doing Ayano? Your so weird." Luffy said to me as I can't take it anymore. I am having Luffy overload!"

"Ayano!? Keep it together!" Vivi shouted as steam is coming out of my head and fell down.

"Gegyagyagya! You are such a funny lot. I haven't had this much fun in years!" Dorri said as Vivi had me on her lap who is trying to cool me down.

A while later I got to cool down a bit as we all sat back down.

"So your telling me that the guests Broki has is also with you?" Dorri asks us as Luffy nods while smiling.

"Yes they are apart of my crew. Still wonder why they didn't just come with us if they want in on the adventure." Luffy said with a chuckle. Not getting the fact that Nami and Ussop never wanted in.

"Gegyagya! In that case this sake is also yours to give to us!" Dorri shouts out in cheer. Vivi decided now was a good time to discuss something with our host.

"You said before how it would take a year for the Log Pose to set so we can go to the next island. Is there a way for us to go sooner?" Vivi asked worried for her Kingdom. But Dorri shook his head as his smile went down.

"I'm afraid not little lady. As you have seen many people came to this island. But none seem to stay alive for a month. They either get killed by dinosaurs, death by starvation and even tried to kill us for our bounties. The only thing we do have is an Eternal Pose." Dorri explained to us as I have a feeling I heard that name before.

"Eternal Pose?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Eternal Pose is a Compass to travel through the Grand Line like a Log Pose. The only thing different is that an Eternal Pose is set to a single island and can't be changed. It's how sailors make trade to other kingdoms without it being random." Vivi explained to me as I nod and carrying on eating.

"Yes that's right. We only have a Pose to our homeland, Elubabu, and that only the winner could have it to set of this island. Are you planning on fighting us for it?" Dorri playfully threatened us.

"No thanks we only need to get to the next island." Luffy nonchalantly said as he didn't get the taunt.

Vivi meanwhile thought about how they can't wait for a year to get out of Little Garden. Who knows what would happen to Alabaster with Crocodile pretending to be a hero. She has already been gone for too long and the kingdom needs it's princess back. Ayano looks at her as she still eats he meat on her hand.

"Worrying about it won't help with anything. We'll try to find a way to get you back." I said to her as she looks at me in surprise that I actually tried to comfort her. Not like that was my goal or anything.

"Ayano."

"Well since its Luffy, he will certainly find a way. He all ways have." I finished with full confidence.

"Y-Yes." Vivi awkwardly said as Ayano smiles. From seeing this, Dorri laughs as he stares at the Princess.

"Gegyagya! It seems like you have great friends with you little lady!" He said as I raise an eyebrow and see Vivi looking down.

"Friends..." She mumbled as she slowly grew determined. She clenches her hands as it seems like she made up her mind. She turns towards and bow slightly.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted as Dorri and Luffy look at her in confusion. I cross my arms as I just stare at the Princess.

"Sorry for what?" I said as I want her to understand.

"I'm sorry for what I almost let slip back on the ship. I should've known that was a secret you wanted to keep. I know that you can't trust me but I promise I won't do anything to betray Luffy's trust." Vivi said with full commitment. I stare at her for a moment and even decided to let out a bit of my intent on her. She flinched but didn't move from her spot.

'Looks like she learnt her lesson. Now is my turn.' I thought with a sigh. "It seems like you finally grew a back bone. If you keep your word then you are forgiven. Make sure I don't hear the word sorry again. Got that?" I said as Vivi nods and smiles at me. Luffy laughs a bit while looking at us.

"Don't know what's going on but it looks like you two made up." He said as me and Vivi look at him with sweat drops.

"This concerns you, you know." We both mumbled and look at each other in surprise. Vivi giggles at the coincidence while I turn my head in embarrassment. Dorri laughs once again.

"Gegyagyagya! Seems like you two had some kind of feud but it seems to have been cleared up. That gives us even more reason to celebrate!" He shouts out while holding up a barrel filled with sake high up in the air. Luffy laughs as well while holding up bunch of dinosaur meat. I smile at the sight as my blush deepens.

'Luffy, you have given me all these feelings. Thanks to you I now know what pride means. You are my pride.' I thought while nibbling on my own meat and stare at Vivi as she stroke her duck friend. 'And not just Luffy but others as well. Maybe Zoro was right about the crew. As long as they don't hurt Luffy's happiness, I think I can give them a chance.' I thought with a smile. But then...

*BOOM!*

We look up and gasp as Dorri's mouth exploded.

"Dorri!" Luffy and Vivi shouts out as I widen my eyes in shock.

"What the hell happened! Did our sake just exploded!?" Luffy shouts out in anger as Vivi turn to him.

"It couldn't possibly be Broki could it?" Vivi ask them in worry. I shook my head in disagreement.

"There's no way Broki could ever do such a dirty trick. The Giants are a proud race and would never do such a thing." I said to them calmly as I think on who could've done this.

"Your right girl. Broki would never do this. If he didn't do it, then it must of been you!" We all gasp in shock as Dorri stood back up with smoke still coming out of his mouth.

"Wait Dorri! This is all just a..." Vivi couldn't finish her sentence as Luffy pushes her out the way with Dorri punching where they were standing. I dodge the other way and look out in worry.

"You okay Luffy!?" I shout out to him as he nods. Vivi didn't even notice that I didn't call for her as she stare at the Giant in worry.

"I am a proud warrior of Elubabu! And I won't forgive anyone that disrupts my battle!" Dorri shouts out as he picks up his blade and shield.

"Vivi. Hold onto his for me please?" Luffy quietly asked as he hands the Princess his straw hat. Once I saw that I am in shock as I knew what that meant.

"What!? Luffy don't tell me your going to fight him!? There is too much of a size difference!" Vivi warned him but Luffy ignored her as he is ready to fight. Dorri roars as he swung his rusted sword at them.

"No one hurts me Luffy! **SAMURAI MODE!** " I shouted as I sped to them and quickly sieved modes while making sure I think about Luffy to make my heart beat.

" **KNIGHT MODE: CASTLE WALL!** "

I raise my arms and blocked the blow. It pushes me back but after every beat my defense grows.

"If you dare stop trusting Luffy over a misunderstanding. I will not forgive you!" I shouted as Dorri knew this wouldn't work and quickly change gears and was about to ram me with his shield.

" **GOMU GOMU NO: PISTOL!** "

Luffy's fist flew past and hit the Giants shield back.

"Luffy? I can still fight him." I said as I notice how my arms still got cuts from Dorri's attack. Luffy notices as well while stretching his arms. The warm up kind not his rubber kind.

"We don't have to fight." He said while staring at Dorri as he got himself back up. "We just need to put him to sleep!" Luffy said to me filled with confidence. I nodded as I took out my knife.

"Right Captain!" I shouted along with him as he starts charging towards Dorri with me a bit behind.

Dorri notices us and starts bringing down his sword again, only for us to split of while dodging the blade.

"Take this! **GOMU GOMU NO: RIFLE!** " Luffy said as he stretches his arm, twists it and launches it to Dorri. He blocked with his shield as it pushes him back, he was too focusing on Luffy that he not notice that I was behind him.

" **KNIGHT MODE: KNIGHT SLASH!** "

Dorri yelled in pain as I slashed on his back. He grew even more angry as Luffy threw another pistol at him. But the Giant caught it after letting go of his sword.

"What!?" Luffy shouted in shock as Dorri swung Luffy and made the Captain crash into Dorri's home.

"Luffy!" Me and Vivi shouted as Dorri picks back up his sword while I charge at him.

"Ayano wait stop!" Vivi tried to talk to me but I ignore her as I raise my knife. Dorri tried to ram into me again but I jump over it and landed me on his arm. I sprint up and try to increase my heart rate to increase my power.

" **KNIGHT MODE: 2X SLASH!** "

I can increase my heart rate in critical situation and can increase my power level. However it can leave me more exhausted afterwards with more power I put in. I can only increase it to 5X before my body gives out from the extra pressure.

My attack almost connected but the Giant move his head back just in time. Not accounting for such a movement I was left completely open as Dorri immediately took this chance and headbutt me.

My head rang as he launches me into the jungle.

"Ayano! Please Mr. Dorri listen, this is all just a misunderstanding!" Vivi tried to reason with him but Dorri once again didn't listen.

"This is what you get for trying to fight a warrior. I am a Giant, proud warrior of Elubabu! And there is no way I could loose to a few puny humans!" He shouts out as I slowly got up. I notice Luffy getting up as well while locking eyes with me. I nod to him as I decided to call out to the giant.

"Then I am Ayano Aishi! And I am proud to finally be with my captain. After all these years no one will take that away from me! **SAMURAI MODE!** " I shout out to him as I charge to him.

Dorri slashes down his sword but with my now superior speed I dodge it effortlessly. He keeps trying to make a hit but I kept on moving with my knife slashing threw the ground.

"Grrgh." The Giant grunts as it seems like he is getting more angry. 'The plan is working.' I thought while smiling as it seems like me and Luffy is truly connecting. It's time for phase two. After Dorri made an overpowering strike I called out.

"Luffy, now!"

"Thanks Ayano! **GOMU GOMU NO: PISTOL!** "

Luffy charges and threw his fist and punch Dorri's head. The giant took a few steps back from the blow and trips on the scratches I left behind.

Now you got to realise that these aren't normal scratches on the ground. These were created not just by her knife which was made out of sea stone but also from the speed of Ayano's SAMURAI MODE. That means with the hard material and speed had made enough force to split the ground wide enough for Dorri, who is a giant, could step into it and trip back on himself. And with Dorri down he was open for Luffy's last attack.

"Nice work Ayano! **GOMU GOMU NO: BAZOOKA!** " Luffy stretch both his arms and hit Dorri's chest. I jump up as I put away my knife.

"And this is for hurting Luffy's trust! **KNIGHT MODE: ARMOUR FIST!** " I shout out as I too punch the Giants chest. Dorri grunts in pain as he starts to loose councensness.

"It seems like I lost. You have a devil fruit huh? It seems like I underestimated you." He said to Luffy as he looks down in shame that it had come to this. Dorri then looks towards me. "And it seems like you fought me with your own strength." He continued as he grins at me. "You say your an Aishi right? Even if you take pride differently from ours, I can tell that you hold it close to you. That's what it means to have pride and honour. You will fit right in with our race." He said while laughing but was soon sleeping. I see Luffy clenches his fist.

"It wasn't Broki nor us that put explosives into the shake. But then who else could've done it." Vivi wondered in worry.

'Explosives?' I thought as that word triggered something.

"There must be someone else on this island." Luffy concluded as I wondered who else could be here.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' I thought as I wished that I was wrong.


	28. Chapter 28: Mr 3 and his misfits

**Hello guys I'm back with an early update. Wow this is the first time in a while that I am actually early to publish something, it's a shock even for me.**

 **But even if it's early I'm still going to wait next week to do reincarnated as a Huntsmen since that poll is still up. Remember you have till next weekend until the next chapter comes in.**

 **That's it for now do I'll allow you guys to read this chapter 28, enjoy.**

* * *

We sat beside the fallen giant and it was too worrying for us to do anything else.

"There is someone else in this island besides us?" Vivi broken the silence while her voice trembled a bit. "But who else could be h..."

"Baraque Works."

Vivi and Luffy looks me as the Princess widens her eyes. "Why would you say that?" Luffy tilted his head as I look at them.

"They are the only ones that could have known we would be here. The explosives that was in he barrel proved that." I said as Vivi's eyes widens while Luffy's hat covered his.

"So they were the ones." Luffy whispered angrily as I just nod to him.

"So that means they found us? And so quickly at that." Vivi said with her worries growing.

But then the worse happens when the volcano erupts again. All of us gasp again as we knew what that meant.

"No not now!" Vivi shouts out. Then we felt the ground shook as we saw Dorri getting up.

"Hey what do you think your doing!?" Even Luffy was worried for the Giant. We knew the amount of damage from the bombs and our attacks was inflicted on him. He shouldn't even be awake!

"I am a Giant. Warrior of Elubabu! There's no way a few cuts will stop me from going into battle!" He roared while picking up his sword and Shield.

"Please stop you are too injured to fight! You need rest!" Vivi tried to persuade him but Dorri wouldn't listen. He just look down and see Luffy in front of Dorri like he was blocking the Giants way. The two stare at each other without moving another step.

"I apologise for mistaking you guys for setting up that trap. But no matter what I must honour our code. Step aside little man." Dorri said to him but Luffy crosses his arms. Dorri closes his eyes as he as it seems like he's regretting something. "I see. Well then!" He shouts out as he stretches his arm out and grabs Luffy.

"Luffy!" I shouted in worry and anger as I ran to them. But I almost lost my balance when Dorri stomp on the ground which made a slight earthquake. Me and Vivi try to talk to the Giant but again he didn't listen.

He walks to his home and with immense strength he lifted the entire thing.

"Hey what are you doing!? Stop!" Luffy shouts out to Dorri as he puts Luffy down. He put down his home on top of Luffy and made the Captain scream in pain but thankfully was still alright cause of his rubber body.

"Ow this hurts! Hey are you nuts!? Get this thing of me!" Luffy continues to shout while I ran towards him.

"Luffy hang on I'll get you out!" I yelled out as I try pulling his arm but all it does is stretch. I glare Dorri as he sighs and moves into the forest.

"We have been fighting for 100 years and fought many battles. When we began this fight there is only one way out. We can't run away from it. Otherwise is like running away from our warrior spirits. If I don't go now with this kind of injury, I don't think I would be myself anymore. This is the judgement of our God, it won't protect us anymore." Dorri said to us.

"Cut the crap! If you listen to your God for everything would you even fall of a cliff!? There is someone else out there that is disrupting this fight. It's not even a fair fight anymore!" Luffy shouted back while I kept trying to get Luffy out but was having no luck. I saw Dorri clenches his blade.

"Once again I am sorry for suspecting you lot. But stop thinking that you know anything when you merely lived for 20 years. This is the highest honour us Giants have been given and I won't dishonour our code. I am Dorri! The warrior of Elubabu! And I won't step down from a fight!"

I watch Dorri walk off and turn back to Luffy. "Don't worry, I will get you out of here and chase after him!" I tried to assure him but it felt like it was mostly towards me. Luffy looks at me as I blush a bit but was still trying to get him out. He smiles at me and says.

"Go get him. This isn't meant to be their last fight." Luffy says as I stare in shock. I was about to talk back but he continued. "Don't worry about me. I'll get out of here somehow. Besides I still have Vivi with me." His smile turns into a grin as it made my blush more red.

I want to talk back at him. Saying that I was suppose to be the one to protect him. But my mouth stay shut as I saw him. He has trust in me, trust that I could possibly fix this. I sigh deeply as I let go of hand and ran off. I look at Vivi as she to was filled with determination and nods to me.

"Go." Was all she said just as I was nodding back.

I was racing through he forest as I could here weapons clashing. 'It has already begun! I must hurry!" I thought loudly as I was getting nearer but then saw someone. Or something?

"What is that. Zoro?"

Right, from a distance it looks like Zoro but as I got closure I notice that he was too stiff.

"Wait that's not Zoro it a-!" I shout out but then felt something splash onto me. I look on my back to see cyan paint on me. "What in the..." I started to get drowsy and thought I saw a young looking girl.

"Cyan of sleeping."

'I let my guard down. I'm sorry Luffy." Then I black out.

 **-YANDERE-CHAN-**

I groan a bit as I tried to wake up but the sun was too bright.

"Ay...no... ake up!"

I started hearing something. It sounds like Nami?

"Plea... have to... up! Ayano!"

Vivi? Wait what are these things that is floating around. Ah they got caught in my nose.

"Achoo!" I sneezed as it made me wide awake. I look around and saw that I was stuck.

"What is this wax?" I asked but was too bothered about it. Then I hear Zoro's voice.

"Yea we seem to have been caught." Zoro said as he seemed to be holding up one of his swords high up.

"Finally you woke up! And in case you haven't noticed we are going to turn into candle sticks!" Nami shouted as I look down and notice my legs was already in case with wax. I realised something as I pointed to Zoro.

"Oh so you are trying to do a cool pose?" I said to him nonchalantly.

"Yep." He simply said with a nod as Nami looked extremely annoyed.

"This is no time for that! Just get us out of here!" She shouted as I wonder if I should do a cool pose. 'Maybe Luffy will be happy on how cool I am doing. Though I suppose I should try to do a pose more cooler then Zoro's?' I thought as I blanked out for a bit.

"So out of all four of you, only a few had already accepted your fate?" A voice called out as it brought me back. I look down and see four people. Two of them I knew with one of them was who knocked me out. The fourth one who I never saw before, I already knew which agent he is.

"I knew it. So it was you who disrupted the Giants fight. Mr. Three." I said to him as I look at his hair which is shaped like a number three. It was also burning at the tip but he doesn't seem like it hurts.

"What!? How did you know!?" He called out in surprise.

'Seriously?' We all thought as Mr. Three cough a bit for his little slip.

"Ahem. Well to you who doesn't know what's going on allow me to explain my plan." He was about to start but I interrupted him.

"Don't waste your breath I already have it all figured it out. You have some kind of wax powered devil fruit and with it you created this contraption. With it you burn the top and have specks of wax cover us, outside and inside of our bodies which would make it hard for us to breath. From the way you and your partner is dress I guess you have an artistic side and so your planning to use us as a living art. In conclusion you would turn us into statues and would call us your greatest masterpiece even though you hardly did anything to create it." I finished as all of them stare at me in shock with even Zoro raising his eyebrow. "What? It's pretty simple when you think about it." I said to them and turn to the swordsmen.

"By the way Zoro I've been wondering. Why are your legs bleeding? Did they do that to you." I asked him as he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not a big deal. Just thought that when I cut them off I could fight them. But hey thanks for reminding me." Zoro said calmly like it really is no big deal. I wondered a bit as even for me that is a bit extreme.

"What you weren't doing it so you can escape?" Vivi said out loud as Nami complained but how idiotic we are being.

As we were bickering the agents were flabbergasted on how we weren't panicking. I couldn't blame them since one of us was even posing for this so called art.

"Wait he actually did it!? They really have gone mad!" Mr. 5 yelled out.

"What's wrong with them!?" Miss. Valentine shouts put as well.

"GEGYAGYAGYA! You are quite a strong one young man! It makes me not want to give up!" Broki shouted while making me realise that he was here as well. Makes me wonder how I didn't notice a giant in the ground with sword shaped wax stabbing in each of his limbs.

"Makes you want to get back at them. Right?" Zoro said with a smirk.

"You got that right. I'm in!" Broki shouted while grunting to get his wounded hands off the ground as Zoro lifted two of his swords up to stab his legs.

"Well let me join in on this fight. I won't allow them to make Luffy upset any longer. My pride is on the line!" I said to them and brought out my knife.

"Ayano! Not you too! If you both cut your legs then you wouldn't be able to fight them!" Nami cried out.

"Just that their are some of us who has hearts that never gave up." Zoro replied as I nodded in agreement but I did notice that Vivi has been quite. That didn't last long though but what came out of her mouth surprised me.

"Wait let me join. I will fight alongside you all!" Vivi shouts out as well as we were surprised that even the Princess would join in.

"You give me no choice then. I'll wonder if you continue smiling after I covered you in wax!" Mr. Three yelled out as wax formed on his hand and was about to wave it at us. All of us yells as we were about to get ourselves free. But then...

"We will crush you all to the ground!" We heard familier voices and saw Luffy, Ussop and Carue ran out the forest. But then they were so fast that they ran past the agents and crash into the trees.

"What was that just now?" Miss. Valentine said in confusion as the three came back out.

"Let's crush them. Ussop and duck!" Luffy ordered them as all of them looked determined.

"Luffy!" I called out to him in relief as Luffy notice us and chuckles.

"Hey Ayano, told you I'll get out." He said while grinning. I nod in appreciation as Luffy tilts his head. "Hey guys you need help with that?" He asked us but Zoro shook his head.

"No thinks we're good." He said again not bothering that he is in trouble. I no longer know if he has a plan or is being too pride full to admit it.

"No we are not good!" Nami shouted in annoyance as Luffy is getting confused.

"So you guys need help or not?" Luffy asked again as it was my turn to speak.

"Don't worry Luffy I have a plan." I reassured him and was letting him know that I will fix this, just like I promised.

"So your one of the most wanted man in the East blue. Well I think the government is overestimating these rookies if we captured her so easily." Mr. Three said while looking at me. I know I screwed up no need to rub it in.

"Your hair looks weird. Is that a number?" Luffy said, completely ignoring him as I chuckle a bit.

"Shut up!" Mr. Three was ticked of from these brainless idiots who doesn't even know that they are in mortal danger.

"Luffy! Please can you break this tower! Before we become dolls!" Nami shouted as I took a deep breath.

"Nope." Luffy said smiling as the agents look confused. Miss. Goldenweek was most confused as she didn't even use that paint on him yet.

"No!? Luffy I don't think you heard me right. We. Are. About. To turn into. Dolls!" Nami spelt it out but Luffy crosses his arms as I raise my knife up high.

"Ayano says she has a plan. You should trust her more." He says while chuckling.

" **VIKING MODE!"**

They all heard my shout as my body strained from this power. 'Need to get rid of this quick.' I thought as I brought down my sea stone knife.

" **VALKYRIE** **SPEAR!"**

I stab it into the ground as the entire thing rocks. I took it out and brought it down again. With each attack cracks formed as the entire construction is starting to break apart.

"Not on my watch!" Mr. Five shouted as he was about to launch his booger bomb but was exploded instead.

" **HISSATSU: GUNPOWDER STAR!"**

"Ha ha how do you like that!" Usopp shouts out but we soon found out that he and the duck was hiding behind the trees. "It's all up to you now Ayano!" Usopp finished as the smoke cleared away pretty fast. Usopp gasps as he sees Mr. Five not even phased by the attack.

"You think with so little gunpowder has any effect on me?" The agent says back as that little explosion was nothing but a annoyance.

"You idiots what do you think your doing. She is about to destroy my masterpiece." Mr. Three yelled out as he was about to in case my arms. He then heard a quake from behind but didn't react in time as Carue knocked him aside. Ms. Valentine tried to crush it but the duck was already running back into the trees.

"Damn it aren't they suppose to be rookies!?" Ms. Valentine panicked as I raise my knife again.

"This is it! **VALKYRIE** **SPEAR!** " I yelled out and stabbed it and made the entire thing crumble.

"No!" Mr. Three shouted again as his invention was destroyed. The fire on top of it burned as it quickly melted off the wax from out body and parts of our clothes. Unfortunately it burned off my coat as I was just left with my short sleeved white shirt and jeans.

"Your mistake was underestimating us for being born in the East Blue. You also underestimated our resolve to keep on going." I said to them as we all walk out of the smoke as fire burned around us. My body strained a bit from using the mode. Thankfully I was holding back enough to not abuse it too much unlike at Risky Peak. I see Luffy clicking his fists, ready for his fight.

"Let's beat you guys into the ground." He says as the rest of us are ready to fight against the agents of Baraque Works.

* * *

 **Wow I am incredibly proud of this one. And with Ayano being there the entire battle is different because now Luffy and Usopp won't be alone in this fight. How will the agents fare against more of the Straw Hats.**

 **And incase you havent figured it out I am widening Ayano's attacks since its pretty bland of keep saying her main three modes.**

 **Well that will be all and I will see you all next week on what's going to happen to Rimuru.**


	29. Chapter 29: Straw Hats VS Baroque Works

**Hello guys here's the next chapter. Whew for a moment I thought that I might have to miss this week because of how hard this was. Because this has been the first battle in a while that I have atcually called my own. In the past battles I have used the manga as reference with half the scenes changed to better fit Ayano.**

 **Now what you will see here is that I change Ayano's attack names a bit, just have a bit more creativity to them and not just 'Knight Slash!' And things like that. Let's see if you can catch any reference to these. Now for the disclaimer as I am now trying to do that from now on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nor Yandere Simulator. They were made by Eiichiro Oda and Yanderedev respectively. But I will say all the changes that will happen will be my own**

* * *

I pat down the last bit of amber of my jeans as I am glad that my cloths didn't get completely burned of, though I can't the same for the others. The others that was with me had more of their cloths burned off. I look at Nami in jealousy as her top was burned which showed of more of her skin. But that was neither here nor there as we had a stand off with some of the agents of Baroque Works. Mr. Three stares at us and sighs in annoyance.

"This would've went easier if you all just accepted your fate. You would have had a nice, silent death as my greatest masterpiece." Mr. Three said to us calmly. Zoro sighs and smirks while pulling out his other swords.

"Sorry to disappoint. But we don't go down quietly nor do we ever want to just give up." He says with confidence as I myself fully agrees. Zoro puts one of his swords in his mouth. "Not to mention that I don't feel that great in being someone's art." He finished clearly despite having a sword in his mouth. Luffy nods while crossing his arms.

"Yea you will pay for ruining the Giants fight." He says while I look at him thinking that Luffy is so cool. We then heard Mr. Three snickering.

"Ruining the fight? I measly helped them finish there hundred-yearlong battle. Really you should thanking me Giant for my generosity." He said arrogantly as Broki growls at him. Usopp actually got extremely annoyed of the agent's attitude.

"What generosity!? You ruined what was suppose to be an honoured fight between giants! Nobody should ruin their pride like that!" Usopp yelled out which honestly surprises me.

"Honour? Pride? What gibberish are you spouting now? Those things only make you doomed for failure. That's why my plans always work since I have nothing to hold me back." Mr. Three said as his hands turn into wax with the tip of his hair burst into flames. "Now then enough talk. We will take the Princess and collect all your bounties. **Doru Doru No! Harpoon!** " He then launces a Harpoon shaped wax at us. While Nami, Usopp and Vivi yelped in shock, I jump forward.

" **KNIGHT MODE! CONQUERS SHEILD!** "

I manage to block it and sent it back at its maker. Mr. Three yelled in but the harpoon exploded before it would hit.

"Well done Ayano! Just how I had planned it!" Usopp laughed as he tried to make it seem like it was his idea. But he then yelped as another explosion went of just by him.

"Don't get cocky. We have only just started." Mr. Five said confidently and started charging at him.

"Oh crud. Start running Carue!" He shouted out as he climbs onto the duck and ran of just as Mr. Five punch the ground, exploding it upon contact.

"Get back here." He shouted while running after them.

"Ussop, Carue!" Vivi said out loud in worry. Nami pats her shoulder to ease her.

"Don't worry Vivi, he made be a coward but he's still strong enough to be in this crew." She says which made Vivi sigh and calmed herself down.

"Kyahahaha! Do you have the time to worry about others princess?" Vivi and Nami look up and gasp as they see Ms. Valentine dropping down on them.

"What's out!"

I manage to reach there in time and push us out of the way. Ms. Valentine crashed landed as the force of it even drove us back a little bit.

"You again!?" She said all annoyed. I look back and glare at her.

"This won't go like last time. I'm done letting my guard down." I said as I am filled with confidence. Ms. Valentine laughs as she thinks I'm calling bluff.

"Kyahahahaha! You couldn't defeat us back at Whisky Peak what makes you think you can now!?" She carries on laughing as I grew a bit annoyed.

"Back then I wasn't at full strength, but this time? I will beat you." I said back as I look back to the girls. "See if you two can free the Giants. I'm afraid that fire from earlier wasn't enough to melt those spikes." I ordered them as they look at Broki, who's still trying to get up from the wax that stabbed through his hands and feet.

"But what about you Ayano?" Vivi asked worriedly. I sigh again that her worries are unneeded.

"Don't worry I will beat her this time. Like the Giants I have pride of my own." I said and charges towards the agent.

"Too slow!" She shouted as she lowered her weight and jump high.

Vivi look on that despite my words still worries for me. "Come on Vivi, Ayano has this." Nami said as she has confidence that I will win this. Vivi look at Nami for a moment and nods. They ran on to see if they can help Broki.

Meanwhile Zoro found himself without any opponents to fight. He watches me fighting the weightless agent, sees Nami and Vivi heading to the Giant. Saw Usopp and Carue still running from the bomb guy and also saw Luffy duking it out with the leader of the group.

"Geeze all the enemies are already taken. Wait wasn't there one more?" Zoro sighs and carries on looking and found himself staring at Ms. Goldenweek who was just sitting on a blanket while eating a cracker. Zoro can't help but to sweat drop at the sight while the young looking girl look at him while eating.

"Are you really an agent?" Zoro can't help but to ask as Ms. Goldenweek slowly nods.

"I am. Though I don't exactly do much since Mr. Three do most of the work. All I do is paint for him." She says nonchalantly.

"Right." Zoro slowly says.

"But I will do stuff if all you pirate ruin my partners plan. He can be a bit annoying if things don't go his way." She says.

While Zoro is having this weird conversation. We head to Usopp and Carue who was still running away from Mr. Five.

"Stop running away!" Mr. Five shout out in anger as he kept on flicking his booger bombs at our resident sniper and duck. Thankfully with Carue's speed they manage to dodge them. Usopp quickly took out his slingshot and yelled out.

" **HISSATSU: GUNPOWDER STAR!** "

But to Usopp's surprise and dread, Mr. Five ate the projectile without any I'll effect.

"Did you really a bomb that small could damage a bomb man?" He said with smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Crap. Run duck run!" Usopp shouted with Carue agreeing wholeheartedly and ran like hell.

'Come on Ussop think! My gunpowder star is the only offensive attack I have. The rest are only for deceiving and lying.' Usopp thought trying to think of a way out of this. He looks back and yelled out loud when a bomb actually hit him and made him full out of Carue.

"Usopp!" Zoro yelled out and was about to go help. But then all of a sudden he felt calm.

" **Colour Trap: Green.** "

We all look and sees Zoro sitting down on the blanket while nibbling on a cracker.

"Zoro what are you doing!?" Nami shouted as she can't believe her eyes.

"I said I would do something if you going to ruin my partners plan." Ms. Goldenweek said softly as she joins Zoro in this snack time.

"Zoro snap out of it!" Usopp shouted out as Mr. Five drew closer.

"I don't know what's up with you guys. But what I do know that you all have made a mistake in sheltering the Princess. And now you all will have your lives cut short." He threatens the sniper. Usopp tries to find a way out of this. And then he remembers something I said to him before all this.

" _With your wide selection of attacks you can try tricking your opponent about what attack you're using."_

'That's it! Thank you Ayano!' Usopp thought as he figured out his game plan.

"Any last words?" Mr. Five said to him. Say what you will but Mr. Five does pity his targets that got caught under their radar. But that only gave Usopp his chance.

"Yes I do." Usopp pulled out his slingshot and shouts out. " **HISSATSU: GUNPOWDER STAR!** "

Mr. Five raise an eyebrow as he let it hit on his face.

"I thought you would be smarter then that. Bombs don't..." Mr. Five slowly stops talking when he starts getting an itch in his eyes. "Ah. What is this!?" He said in annoyance as it starting to sting. Usopp chuckles as his plan worked.

"Oh I'm sorry did I say Gunpowder? I meant to say Pepper star!" Usopp said happily as Mr. Five tried rubbing out the pepper spray from his eyes. "And finally! **HISSATSU: HOT CHILLY STAR!** " Usopp launches his star right into Mr. Five's mouth as it made his mouth so hot it's like he's breathing fire. Usopp then took out a hammer out of his bag. It has a ten ton written on the side but it's obviously just a normal hammer. Then Usopp repeatedly hit Mr. Five with it along with a rubber band.

" **USOPP HAMMER! USOPP HAMMER! USOPP HAMMER!** Rubber band. **USOPP HAMMER! USOPP HAMMER!** " Usopp kept hitting the agent until he was unconscious. Even then Usopp went for a few more hits to make sure Mr. Five stays down.

Usopp stares at the agent for a few moments and started laughing. "Ha ha that's what you get for underestimating the almighty captain Usopp! None would get past my weaponry!" Usopp continues to laugh as it caught the attention of Miss. Valentine.

"What!? How did Mr. Five loose to someone like him!" She yelled out in shock as she was distracted for me to speed up towards her.

" **KNIGHT MODE: WARDEN LONGSWORD!** "

I shout out as I did a wide swing at the agent. Unfortunately, she ducked just in time as my attack sliced the tree behind her.

"Why did you move?" I said in annoyance as she growls at me.

"Did you seriously just ask me that!?" She said back to me and use her power to jump high. "You had trouble with my weight before. So allow me to give you the taste of it again. But this time I will use my full weight. **10,000 Kilograms!** " With that Miss. Valentine crashes down at top speed. I knew that I'm not tough enough to handle that so I quickly make my escape.

" **SAMURAI MODE.** " I said quietly and sped off. Valentine notices that she only hit the ground looks around for me.

"Where did she go?" She asks herself, not noticing that I was right behind her.

" **SHUGOKI KANABO!** "

She looked behind her but it was already too late as I made a strong slice across her back. It was over at one attack. "Like I said before it was you who underestimated us. If you hadn't thought that we were rookies, then you all might have stood a chance." I said to her as she too fell unconscious.

I look around and notices Luffy still fighting Mr. Three while Zoro is still under Miss. Goldenweek's colour trap. I look over to Nami and Vivi trying to pull out the sword shaped wax off of Broki. Unfortunately, I was starting to run out of strength so I couldn't do much. So I'll let our next strongest to do it. I run to Usopp who was high fiving the duck.

"Usopp." I said suddenly which made Usopp jump in surprise.

"Ayano! Could you please stop that! I feel like I might have a heart attack." He said which I think is just him exaggerating.

"Do you think you get the Giant free?" I say as Usopp looks on over and was filled with confidence. Something that is quite rare to see in our sniper.

"You got it Ayano. I'll go save master Broki. Come on Carue, I have a plan." Usopp said as the duck nods and follows him. I raise an eyebrow for a bit.

'Master?' I thought to myself and decided not to question it. I look at Luffy who is now fighting against Mr. Three in what seems like a robot made out of wax. There's no need to interfere as I make my way to Zoro.

Miss. Goldenweek notices me but didn't do anything.

"You are not going to do anything?" I asked out of curiosity as she shook her head.

"No and even if I did, I knew we have already lost." She said as it seems like she doesn't exactly care.

"In that case can you free him?" I said while threatening the girl a bit as she just shrugged.

"All you need to do is rub off the paint." She instructed as I look at her filled with suspicion. But on the other hand that is one less thing to worry about. I decided to do what she say and rub of the paint.

Zoro who was drinking tea instantly spat it out.

"I don't even like tea!" He immediately yells as he threw the cup away.

"Welcome back." I said with a smile. But he just growls at me.

"Why did you all just left me there! You guys didn't even let me have my battle."

While Zoro bickers at me I notice that Miss. Goldenweek packed things up.

"Miss Goldenweek." She looks over to me as I glare at her. She flinches, a bit afraid of my look as I spoke to her. "If your heading back to your organisation, tell them this. If you continue chasing us then you better face the consequences. We Aishi's will always keep our threats."

Me, Zoro and Miss. Goldenweek stared at each other for a minute until the little agent sighs.

"All right then I'll make sure to give them your message. I don't know if we will meet again though." She said and walks away. I look confused on what she meant as I look over to Zoro.

"What do you think she meant by that?" I asked but Zoro had no idea either.

"Well in either case..." Zoro said as we look at Broki who finally had all that wax of thanks to Usopp burning rope. I look at Luffy as he grinned in victory while dragging the unconscious Mr. Three along with him. "Seems like everything settled." The swordsmen finished as I nod in agreement.

Today was the Straw Hats victory.

But what I didn't know at the time that I may have screwed up in giving Miss. Goldenweek that message.


	30. Chapter 30: GO STRAIGHT AHEAD!

After the battle was over. We made sure to put the unconscious agents into Mr. Three's ship and let it sail out of the island. I saw Ms. Goldenweek there and she helped us even though I don't understand her motive. But in the end I don't want to understand.

With the threats gone I went back to the others and found them surrounding Dorry. All were moaning for his death with Brogy loudly cried. His tears are so big that they are like waterfall. All is upset, except me.

Even while I am gaining all these emotions thanks to Luffy that doesn't mean I could feel anything for just about everything. All I could feel for these Giants are sympathy and pity.

I sigh as even this doesn't bring a tear to my eye as I walk towards the rest of the crew. "What's going on?" I said in annoyance of how loud the Giant is being.

"He is moaning for his fellow warrior and so am I!" Usopp shouts out as he too was bawling his eyes out.

"It feels like my ears are about to fall off!" I had to agree with Vivi, this is too noisy for me to actually take.

"There is even a rainbow behind him!" Luffy can't help to say as Brogy's tears are making a rainbow over him. I couldn't take it anymore as I was about to call out but notice someone getting up.

"Dorry!? He's alive!?" I shout out as that made everyone stop and look at the thought to be dead giant.

"Your alive!?" Everyone else yelled out in shock as Brogy started crying again in happiness.

"Dorry!" He continues shouting and immediately jump onto him.

"Hey, whoa watch the wound." Dorry says with a chuckle as all of us look at him in confusion.

"But how? We thought you were dead?" Nami asked the long beard giant as he thinks for a bit before came to a realisation.

"Our weapons." He mumbled as I hit my palm as I realised too at what he meant.

"Oh I get it. No matter how strong a weapon is, it wouldn't survive a hundred years of non-stop fighting without it being maintained." I said which cleared up the others confusion.

"That's right little lady, you are a pretty smart one Gegyagyagyagya!"

"T-This is a miracle." Usopp said as he is now crying in joy. Brogy grins while swinging his arm around Dorry's shoulder.

"Thank goodness you are still alive my friend. I have to thank the gods for this!" He shouts out but it made Dorry turn to him.

"Hey why are you so happy. You only had that one hit in." He joked as it seems to set Brogy of.

"Oh? It was to take me that one hit to bring you down." He said back. With that they brought out their weapons again.

"You said it now. Want to fight!?" Dorry shouts out.

"If you want to lose again then be my guess!" Brogy joins in as we can't believe they are already going at it.

"Why are you guys fighting again so soon!?" Me and Nami shouted at them as I can't believe that they are going at it again.

 **-YANDERE-**

Later on we manage to calm down the giants to not fight again. Which was much more tedious then necessary. We are now discussing about our current problem.

"Even when we manage to defeat those agents. We still can't get out of this island." I said as Zoro looks confused.

"Wait why can't we get out? Can't we just sail out of here?" Zoro asked as he is the only one that doesn't know about the problem. Nami punches him in the head for it.

"We can't just set sail! We have to wait for the Log Pose to set in a years' time!" Nami shouts back which makes Zoro grumble in annoyance.

"Don't know what the problem is. Here, have a cracker if you're getting cranky." Luffy offered Nami. She notices that he along with Usopp and Carue is eating crackers.

"Why do you three have that!?" Nami yelled out and swipe his arm away. It made me annoyed how Nami could so easily just reject him like that.

"There was all these crackers just left here. I was about to turn this into a cracker party." He said with a grin which took my annoyance away.

"I would like to join." I said to him as he handed me a cracker. With a closure look, I saw that Luffy's top was ripped of and it let me see his strong body. It made me think that this feels somewhat romantic.

" _Here Ayano. Say ah." Luffy says to me as he points the cracker to my mouth. I was blushing while shaking I excitement._

" _A-Ah."_

 _Luffy chuckles as he puts it in my mouth. "Oh look you have crumbs all over you. Just let me get them for you." Luffy says as he leans towards me while looking like he is going to kiss me._

" _Ah wait, I-I'm not ready." I said as Luffy still moves towards me. I gulp as I too pucker my lips._

 **-YANDERE-**

 **Everyone PoV**

"Oh Luffy. I-I'm not ready to have my first yet. We are much too young. He he he." Ayano giggles in excitement as the others were weirded out as they took a step back.

"Wow, you must really love crackers. Shishishishishi." Luffy said with a chuckle as he was the only one not noticing what Ayano really felt like. The others, even the Giants was surprised at how dense Luffy is in noticing Ayano's affection towards him.

"Oh hey everyone finally found you guys." They heard a voice and saw Sanji walking towards him. Usopp looks at him in annoyance.

"Hey where were you! We were just being attacked!" He shouted but the cook ignores him as he notices the Giants.

"Hey! You must be Mr. Three!" Sanji shouts out which surprises the others.

"How do you know about Mr. Three?" Vivi asks Sanji as he now notices Nami and the girl's cloths. Or lack thereof.

"Nami-Chwan! You look as cute as ever!" He shouts while having love in his eyes. Nami rolls her eyes, Vivi chuckles nervously as Ayano was still daydreaming.

"Wait, you talked to Mr. Zero!?" Usopp yelled out in surprise after Sanji told them about why he wasn't there in the fight with the agents.

"Yea he mistook me for this Mr. Three and so I told him that I finished my mission and that I killed you all." Sanji said proudly. Everyone was happy that they won't be get targeted anymore. But they then realised that they are still stuck on the island.

"Even with them thinking that, we still can't get off this island!" Usopp shouts out which made Sanji confused as he reached into his pocket.

"We still have something to do? Just when I found this at their little hideout." Sanji said while taking out an Eternal Pose to Alabaster.

Again everyone was shocked as all their problems were solved and cheered. Vivi in excitement hugs Sanji.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you Sanji!" She cheered as it made Sanji heat up as the Princess continues to hug him.

"I have no idea what's going on but anything for you Vivi-Cwan!"

Zoro then realises something as he remembers the conversation that Ayano had with Ms. Goldenweek.

"Oh no..." Zoro looked a bit pale as he thinks that Sanji's plan failed before it even began. Sanji notices this bit yet mistook the reason.

"What's wrong Marimo. Afraid in loosing the hunting competition?" He said with full confidence that he had won the bet.

Zoro was then put in a dilemma at which is more important. In the end, his pride won over.

"Oh just you wait you swirly brow. I had caught a huge Rhinoceros." He bragged. The Giants were just watching happily as Zoro and Sanji had reminded them of themselves from when they were just rivals. But there was someone that did not enjoy it.

*BAM!*

"Oi, what did you do that for!?" Zoro shouted at Ayano who has just woken up from her daydream.

"Stop your meaningless argument. I was about to get to the good part." She says as it made Sanji apologise. Without knowing what Ayano was thinking.

"Hey what happened to the crackers. Now we can't have that party!" Luffy shouts out which made Ayano blush a bit when she realises that she subconsciously ate the crackers, thinking that Luffy was feeding it to her.

"This is no time for that. Now that we have a way out, we need to sail straight ow." Nami stopped as she felt like she got bitten.

"You alright Nami?" Vivi said with worry as they look at her stomach which now has a red mark on it.

"I'm alright Vivi it's just a bite. But this proves my point that we don't have to stay any longer then we have to." Nami tells them which made most of us sigh.

"Alright then I guess this is goodbye. I wish you guys luck on your fight." Luffy said to the Giants with all of them grinning.

"And we wish you all luck on your journey. Wish you all could stay longer but it looks like you already have plans with saving that Kingdom." Dorry said back to them.

They all say their goodbyes with Ayano and Usopp wishing that we would someday come to Elubabu.

They made it to the ship and saw two huge Rhinoceros just outside the ship.

Ayano and the girls got changed into better cloths. She is now wearing a black shirt with an ordinary jolly Roger on it as well as blue jeans and shoes. That cloat was getting stuffy anyway. 'Hope I don't need it soon.' She thought.

Ayano then hear Sanji and Zoro arguing again. "Are they still arguing about their little contest." She ask Nami, nods to me as she sighs.

"They both taste delicious. What's the problem." Luffy says as he doesn't see the problem.

"Shut up!" They replied back angrily as Ayano was on the verge to facepalm herself.

"Will you two stop this. Just get what we need so we can go." Ayano say to them all annoyed.

"Alright Ayano-swan!" Sanji said happily as Zoro just tsked at Ayano.

"Thanks Ayano." Nami said to her as she nods back.

They cut up the beasts and put as much as Going Merry can handle and started sailing.

"To make sure we go in the right direction. Me must exit at the West side. Got that Ayano?" Nami advised Ayano. She nods as they are almost out at sea.

"Look it's the Giants!" Luffy shouts out with Usopp looking ahead all excited.

"Their here to see us off." He said with a smile. Ayano looks out and see the Giants looking all serious.

"Your small crew who came to this island." Brogy started.

"You all have an important reason to go to the next island." Dorry continues as they both do their biggest grins yet.

"You have protected our honour and our pride." Brogy said next.

"And so we will pledge to protect your lives and your flag!" Dorry shouts out.

"Trust in us and head straight without hesitation!" Both Giants shouted.

"Got it! Ayano keep heading straight!" Luffy fully trusts them as he shouts towards Ayano.

"Got it!" She shouts back.

"We will meet again someday!" They both finishes as the waves started getting a little rough.

"What's happening!?" Nami said confused. It feels like something is trying to break out of the water.

"You have come at last. Shimakui." Dorry commented.

"In the name of Elubabu. We will pave the way to your next adventure." Brogy finishes as the beast broke through the waters.

"It's a sea king."I mumbled as it looks like a gigantic goldfish.

"It's huge! It's a huge goldfish!" Luffy shouts out which felt like Usopp heard something like this before.

"Never mind that we need to change direction! We are heading straight to it!" Nami tries to order Ayano to steer away but the helmsman shook her head.

"No we head straight ahead. Captain's orders. Right Luffy!" Ayano said with Luffy nods with full confidence.

"Right, straight ahead!" He shouts out as the others realises that the two won't back down.

"They made a pledge to protect us and our flag. We shall put our own honour and pride and trust them! Head straight ahead!" Ayano shouted as they draw near the Sea king.

"Straight ahead!" Luffy shouted happily as he raises his arms.

"Straight ahead!" Usopp also shouts out as he to have full confidence towards the Giants.

"Straight ahead!" The rest also said it but it's obvious that is more of a coping mechanism to some.

Then they sailed straight into the sea kings mouth as it swallowed them. The Giants grin to each other as they are remembering their time here and even before that. They raise their rusted weapons.

"Straight ahead!" Usopp only continues to shout even while it's dark around the ship.

"What's with you!? We are already eaten!" Nami shouted as well as she can't believe these idiots.

Then they, for some reason, could hear the Giants shouts out.

" **HOLY WIND LANCH!** "

They all shut their eyes as bright light suddenly appeared. When they open them again they realise that they are in the air, back outside.

"Yahoo! We're flying!" Luffy yelled out in excitement. "Don't look back! We are going ahead only!"

"They even cut the sea. This is the power of the warriors." Usopp said to himself, such a sight even brought tears to his eyes. The others stare in shock as they look back to see a huge hole going right through the Sea king that just ate them just moments ago.

"Go straight!" They hear the Giants shouts one last time as each of their weapons is now broken beyond repair. But in the end that doesn't matter. Because at that moment? They can just use their fists to fight.

 **-YANDERE-CHAN-**

 **Unknown**

Buruburuburu buruburubu Clank

"Mr. Three? What did I say about calling on the den-den mushi?" A man in a huge black fur coat talks menacingly into the phone.

"I-I'm sorry but this is not Mr. Three. It's Ms. G-Goldenweek." She says as this is the first time she has spoken to their boss. A man who wishes to remain anonymous.

"What is the meaning of this?" The man spoke as he is too annoyed to put up with this.

"I just received a message from the crew that is p-protecting the Princess." The agent says and makes the man silent. He grinds his smoke as sand started swirling around him.

"Proceed." He says as it made Ms. Goldenweek really frightened.

"If you continue chasing us then you better face the consequences. We Aishi's will always keep our threats." She relayed the message.

"Aishi? They have one of them in their crew?" He says as this is actually valuable information.

But he wasn't the only one who's gotten that message.

 **-YANDERE-CHAN-**

" _If ... chasing us then ... better ... the consequences. ... Aishi's will always keep ... threats."_

In the Marine ship far outside of any Islands had caught a transmission. Rear Admiral Megami was listening after being showed by her second in command. Lieutenant Kuroko Kamenaga.

"Aishi. Finally." Megami mumbled to herself as light started surrounded her.

"If this is from the same person that captain Smoker caught wind off then they must be heading straight to Alabaster." Kuroko said as she is unaffected by the light.

"Ayano D. Aishi." Megami says as she stood up. "I will finally have my revenge. Your family took everything from me and so, I will take everything from yours!" She yelled out as light grew even more brightly.

Pirates, Marines, the revolution as well as the solders of Alabaster. Lastly Crocodile himself along with his organisation. All of them fighting for one reason to another will rage war that would lead to the kingdoms last day or will rise.


End file.
